A Big Surprise From the Past
by lulupetts
Summary: Emily will have a big surprise from her past, and this surprise will completelly mess with the feelings of everyone involved. Rated maybe change.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, in this story, Emily never left Criminal Minds. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Brighton – England – five years ago:

"Mother Teresa, I have the right to know!"

"Samantha, that was a long time ago!"

"You must have some kind of record, book, or a diary… anything…"

"That's sensitive information. Even if we find something from the past, we could never tell you! Our orphanage is one of the most traditional and suitable of the world. We have a name to ensure! Aren't you happy with your family? We have children here that went to several different homes and you went to a family as a little baby…"

"Of course I'm happy with my family… they will always be my parents… but I have the right to know who are my biological parents… it's my story, Mother Teresa, and I wont give up!"

* * *

Quantico – United States – Still five years ago:

Jennifer Jareau: "Emily, you remember agent Todd?"

Emily Prentiss: "Oh, yeah. Welcome back!"

Jordan Todd: "Thanks. I'll be shadowing J.J. For the next couple of weeks…Big shoes to fill…"

Jennifer Jareau: "Big ankles, at least…"

Jordan Todd: "Come on, you look great!"

Emily Prentiss: "That's what I keep telling her…"

Jordan Todd: "Do you have kids, too?"

Emily Prentiss: "Oh- ah, no. I mean… I had… She died during childbirth…"

Jordan Todd: "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

Emily Prentiss: "Oh, that's okay… it was a long time ago… and now, I think J.J. may have snared the last viable donor…"

Jordan Todd: "Tell me about it…"

Aaron Hotchner: "Donor for what?"

Emily Prentiss: "Nothing…"

Jennifer Jareau: "I'm just, uh, reacquainting agent Todd here with the layout…"

Jordan Todd: "Good to see you again, S.S.A. Hotchner."

Aaron Hotchner: "No, please. It's Hotch."

Jordan Todd: "Hotch. So, where's the rest of the team?"

Aaron Hotchner: "Oh, another case came up while we were in Vegas and they stayed behind to look into it…Excuse me."

Jordan Todd: "I thought you worked cases together."

Jennifer Jareau: "This one's different."

* * *

Brighton – England – Present Time:

"Madre Teresa, please.. you are the only one in this orphanage that knows my real story. I have the right to know! Its been 25 years! I know you had a personal connection with my biological Mother! Just give me her name… you don't have to give me the full story if you don't want to, just her name…please?"

"Samantha dear, you know how much I love you. I know how you are feeling, but there are things we can't turn back time and change… we just have to accept it and live for the future. Don't dwell on the past…"

"But I can't live for the future if I don't know my real story… Please, Madre Teresa… I'm so sorry to come here and bother you while you're trying to recover but, I know only you have the key to complete my happiness. I'm begging you!"

Samantha took Madre Teresa's hands in hers. The catholic nun was 87 years old now, and she was about to die on her deathbed. Samantha was now 25 and she was begging to get some information. But now was not a good time.

* * *

Samantha lived in a lovely loft, where she also worked with her sculptures and paintings. She was an artist with her hands. She was a kind, sweet, loving and a really special soul. One of those rare people in love with life, nature, plants, animals, and people. She just wanted to meet her biological parents, but she was really happy for the ones she had, who raised her as a real daughter and had adopted her when she was only a few days old.

She decided to visit her parents who lived a few blocks away from her flat, as she used to go there every week on her bicycle. She entered the house:

"Hi, Mom... hi, Dad!" She gave them a kiss and as her mother was baking cookies, she got one for her to eat. Her mother said:

"It's still hot, dear… be careful…"

"It's okay, Mom…"

After a little while and a little small talk, her father entered the kitchen, saying:

"Sam, there's someone on the phone that wants to talk to you… it's from the Bristol Orphanage…"

Her mother dropped the spoon and froze. Samantha looked at her and then ran to answer the phone. Her parents stayed in the kitchen:

"Oh God, Phil… What do you think this is about?"

"I have no idea, Marge… But don't worry. She knows she is adopted… what else could happen? Maybe she's doing some kind of research for her next book…"

"Hmm… I don't have a good feeling about this…"

In the living room:

"Okay… okay… I'm on my way…" She hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to tell to her parents:

"Mom, Dad.. I have to go now. I have an urgent appointment. I'll let you know what this is about when I come back."

"Sam?!" Her Mom called with a sadness, worry and insecurity in her eyes.

As Samantha saw her mother, she then dropped her purse again on the chair, approached her mother and took both of her mother's hands and said, looking straight in her eyes, to show all the truth:

"Mom, you will always be my Mom... the person who I love the most on this planet, along with Dad here. There's no one in the world who will ever take your place in my heart… that's forever in my heart, soul and life! I just need to know the full story about my life and my biological parents."

She hugged her mother and said:

"I love you… forever and a day!"

"I love you too, baby…"

* * *

Half an hour later, at the orphanage:

"She asked to talk to you… but don't push her… she's really weak…"

"Okay…"

Samantha sat on the edge of the bed where Madre Teresa was almost dying.

"Hello, Madre Teresa. You wanted to see me?"

The woman was having difficulty speaking, she was very weak, but she could still talk slowly. She said to the other people that were there in the bedroom:

"Please, I want to be alone with this young lady…"

The people emptied the room, leaving only the two women there. Madre Teresa said to Samantha:

"Sam, dear, take my hand in yours… I pray for God give me these last few minutes so I can tell you the whole story…"

Samantha had tears in her eyes because she was thrilled. She would now know her full story but, she was sad because the old woman was about to die.

"Sam, I did some things that I'm not proud of… I wish I could turn back time and correct them. This nightmare chased me my whole life because I had to break a promise that I made. First, I want to apologize to you as I know I will never be able to apologize to the other people involved in this…"

Samantha was holding her hand the whole time. The woman kept saying:

"As you already know, you came to me as a very young baby, you had just been born and on the same day, you were brought to me. Actually, I was already waiting for you even before you were born… I was contacted by a person from your biological family and she offered me a lot of money…"

Samantha opened her mouth wide (typical!).

"… and in that moment, our orphanage was about to close down with more than two hundred abandoned children. The donation we were receiving had stopped coming in. I didn't want to accept the money, I could never do that… but… then I looked at the face of all those children and I had no choice but to accept it. Someone came to me saying that her fourteen year old daughter was raped and she told me a terrible story… she was an influential person and she still is… she told me the sad story and she said her daughter didn't want the baby…"

Samantha had tears in her eyes the whole time, but she was trying to keep control of her emotions. She needed the full story. The older woman kept talking:

"…. They gave me a lot of money that would help keep the orphanage running until now and I know they will continue with the job… and we found an excellent family for you… a lovely couple that could not conceive…"

"Yes, Madre Teresa, you did! I'm very grateful for my parents… they will always be my real parents…"

"There is no paperwork or register that says this and I didn't want to take this secret with me to the grave. God forgive me for breaking all the promises I made to keep this secret. I know you came to see me more than a million times asking for this…"

"Since I was a teenager and my parents told me I was adopted…"

"Your biological family used to move all over the world. I have no clue where they are now or if they are still together, but they are from America….I'm so sorry… for all this lost time…I could have told you this before…" Her voice was already cracking. Samantha said:

"No, no.. Madre Teresa... hey, stay with me, look at me… Thank you so much for telling me all this, but I need a name! What's my mother's name so I can find her!?"

"Her… name… is…. (The woman was dying)…. Emily Prentiss…"

Then she took her last breath. Samantha was still holding her hands while two tears spilled down her face with her biological mother's name popping up in her mind.

* * *

Quantico – United States – Present Day:

Samantha had been around twenty days only dedicate to organize her trip to the United States. Her parents would take care of her house, bills and so on, while she went to try to find her biological family in America without having the slightest idea what she would find. But: She was a brave person!

With a name in hand, after a quick search, she had no difficulty in discovering what kind of important person her grandmother was, and where her biological mother worked. She was surprised to know that her mother was an important FBI agent. She stayed in a hotel close to the BAU. It was a rainy Wednesday morning when she went to the BAU for the first time. In an all personal style in a mix of hippie romantic, she was wearing old jeans, a faded T-shirt, a vest made of leather, faded black boots, a colored band on the hair, like a bow to hold the hair slightly curly, long and brown. And a whole colorful bag made of cloth on her shoulder. Not to mention her very anxious demeanor and apprehensive heart.

Still outside of the FBI building, she had her first barrier: A huge door to which she had no access. She then leaned on the wall, next to a huge vase with a plant of green foliage, almost hiding herself, and she was just observing the people entering the building. Whenever she saw a woman of about forty years coming, she could not help but ask herself: is that her? …And the girl's heartbeat raced. That was too much for her, she was about to realize the dream of a lifetime: to meet her biological mother! The person from whom she has been inside for nine months! The person who nurtured her! Her legs were starting to fail, and she was feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Someone walking along the long corridor called her attention. He had a jovial way, relaxed, friendly, smiling. She then waited for him to approach looking at him the whole time. When he was a few feet away from her, he noticed her presence, kinda behind the huge vase, then he stopped, looked at her, and he was simply paralyzed for a few seconds that seemed like hours. Until she decided to speak:

"Hi, excuse me…"

"Oh, so you aren't a mirage…I thought you were a flower in the middle of these plants…"

She was too nervous, she frowned and smiled at the same time, saying:

"What? No! Umm… I'm looking for someone…"

"You found me…" He said, smilingly..working all his charm for her.

"Ermm, it's serious…"

"…Your accent … I love your accent…"

"Thank you… but… (She looked to her watch on her wrist)… That's the third pick up line in less than fifteen seconds… I really need some information…"

"Okay… Sorry… but first: Derek Morgan!" He reached his hand for her.

"Samantha!" She reached for him too.

Then she said:

"I'm looking for someone… I think she works here…"

"Well… the building is huge and there are lots of departments inside with a zillion people working including people who I've never met. But, something tells me that today is your lucky day…So, tell me whom you're looking for so we can see if am I right…." He said winking at her.

She was so nervous to even say the name and Morgan could feel her tension, which made him have mixed feelings about the situation. The girl was in a anxious and nervous.. squeezing her own hands, biting her lips, swallowing, and all of those mannerisms were strangely familiar to him, he couldn't explain it. Finally, she said:

"Her name is… Emily… Emily Prentiss…"

"See! I knew it was your lucky day! She's one of my best friends… I can take you to see her… she'll be here in a few minutes!..."

"Oh… no… no… I mean… not now… I'm … I'm… thank you so much! Not now… I just remembered I have an important meeting…" She said, already moving away from him.

"Hey… just take my card then…"

She wasn't ready to face THE Emily Prentiss.. her biological mother.. just yet. Before she could run off, she took the card from Derek's hand.. and then scurried away from there. Derek couldn't help but follow her with his eyes until she vanished. He was like a statue just staring. He only snapped out of his daze when he saw Reid arriving and approaching him and said:

"Hey… who was that?"

"Those eyes… it's like I knew her all my life!"

The brilliant mind of Reid understood nothing! Reid insisted:

"Who was she?"

"I have no idea!" Derek said, still trying to understand what had just happened and Samantha's eyes still shining in his mind.

Reid put his hand on Derek's shoulder and said:

"Hmmm….Looks like the biggest player that is Derek Morgan has finally been bitten by the love bug, huh!"

The two men walked into the building smiling.

* * *

**It was just an idea that was poping up in my mind and l hope you liked guys because you are going to decide if l should continue this or no! Thank you! Please give me your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii Guys! Thank you all for the nice and sweet comments that made my mind in continuing with this fanfic. So, here is one more chapter…**

**Thanks Gi for correcting it for me… **

* * *

I OWN NOTHING

Samantha ran back to the hotel where she was staying just a few blocks from the BAU. She barely stopped at the red light to cross the street, she was really thrilled at the possibility of seeing her biological mother for the first time. That was besides the fact of having to tell her that she was her daughter without knowing how she would react to the news, after all, she was thinking that Emily never wanted her. But, she didn't know the whole story.

She only caught her breath again when she was back in her hotel room. She quickly lay face down on the bed, already opening the lap top in order to check some photos of Emily again. She had done a lot of research beforehand, so she had seen Emily and her grandparents through the internet. But, when she arrived at the BAU for the first time, everything went blank, she just couldn't remember her mother's face anymore. She opened a photo named Agent Prentiss on the FBI's website and a few others by some reports' stories from old cases that Emily had appeared. And then, still face down on the bed with the lap top in front of her, she touched Emily's face through the computer screen, as if to touch Emily, and she said to herself:

"You are so beautiful…"

And with tears in her eyes, she added:

"Why did you not want me?"

* * *

After a mental battle throughout the period in which she did everything automatically, like bathing, eating breakfast, putting food out for Sergio and other things she did every day mechanically. She was just a little more questioning that morning, thinking to herself that all the excitement of her life she had in the recent ten years of her life was because of the tragedies she had to face on a daily basis. She thought: "Huh so, is that what life is about? That's it? …Only that?" She realized that she had been in a lot of places around the world, but she concluded that she never really lived her life. And she felt she was missing out on her life. She was in need of some emotion in her life, that was exactly what she was thought when she stepped off the elevator, dropped her go bag on the floor and her purse on her desk. Then she went straight to the kitchenette for another strong coffee. When Mr. all smiles, typical of who had had the most wonderful night in the world approached her, she didn't even bother to look at him, at first:

"Morning, Princess…."

"Morning…" It was the 'morning' smile that was able to knock down all the smiles of the world, including his.

"Hey, Princess?"

"I can see that typical Derek Morgan smile. I'm guessing that smile means someone got lucky last night…" She said, rolling her eyes, with some jealously in her tone.

Morgan then put his hand on his heart saying:

"You wound me Princess, can I not smile just seeing your very beautiful face?"

She tried to smile, but it was a cold one.

* * *

All of them on the team were gathered for the presentation of another case, and Garcia presented the case for the entire team that finished with Hotch saying the typical: "Wheels up in thirty," she seemed to be able to hear it even before Hotch said it, and she thought: "Ouch, my life is really mechanical!" Everyone stood up to return to their desks and offices to prepare for another work trip.

* * *

She was at her desk preparing papers and things she needed for the case when Derek sat on the edge of her desk, saying:

"So, tough night?"

She dropped what she was doing and leaned against the chair, saying:

"Hmm, no… no night at all! That is the problem…But… I just have a bad feeling… I know it'll pass…"

"Yeah… Princess… everyone has their bad days… Just relax and try to turn off the BAU button when you are at home…"

She sighed and said:

"Hmm, the problem is if I do that… nothing remains…"

"Oh… C'mon, Princess…all your friends… we can spend time together any time you want… I already told you that…"

"Yeah, hmm, Derek…. Thank you… but… I think it's deeper than that… I'm feeling … I feel like there's a hole in my heart and soul… sometimes I feel empty… I don't know… hey… I'm sorry for venting…"

She said getting up to go and almost passing him. He held her arm gently, which made her look at him in the eyes. He was about to say something to her but he had completely forgotten what he was about to say when he looked Emily in the eyes, he remembered Samantha, so he dropped her arm and said:

"I was going to say something… but I remembered that some strange young mysterious lady was looking for you this morning…"

"For me?" She asked frowning.

"Yes… It was weird. It was like I knew her, but maybe I saw her somewhere before but I can't remember… I don't know…"

"Why she was looking for me? Did she at least leave you her name and any message for me?"

"No…I mean… when I said you were about to arrive… she just vanished into thin air… But I gave her my card…

Emily did not miss the joke and said:

"Of course… you would never miss the opportunity…"

Morgan was teasing her now:

"…. And she was a pretty, sexy, hot brunette… just like someone I know right here in front of me…" He said smiling, having no idea that they were mother and daughter.

Emily gave him a suspicious look and smiled.

* * *

Two days later, it was morning, Samantha was filled with courage again and went to the BAU again. It was Friday, but the team was still out working on the same case. Once there, she identified herself and said she wanted to talk to Derek Morgan, or anyone connected with him, since she only had his card. He would be the path to Emily, but he wasn't there and Garcia offered to receive her because she said it was very important.

Garcia went downstairs near the elevator to wait for Samantha and present herself:

"Hi, Samantha?"

"Yes!" She said, with trembling legs and her heart racing because she had no idea her mother wasn't there.

"Penelope Garcia, nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too…"

"So… I'm going to have to talk to you in my office because the team needs me all the time… okay… but you can come with me…" Garcia said, making her way to her office, the computer room. They entered the place and closed the door. Samantha was looking at all the computers, she said:

"Wow…. This must be a secret room…"

"Hmm, well, I wasn't supposed to bring you here… but as soon as I saw you, something said to me I could trust you…"

"Thank you… I'll be quick…"

"Okay… What do you need? Don't tell me you are here just because you're looking for Derek Morgan and you are just one more of his zillions of girlfriends… ops… I'm sorry, I think I said too much…"

Samantha smiled and said:

"No… I just met him the other day… two days ago..."

Garcia made a pause to talk to the team who was working and asking for information about the case. Samantha just watched, waiting to talk to her. Suddenly, she heard a female voice on the speaker:

"Hey, Garcia, I need some information about Paul Slammer, everything you can find…"

"Emily, dear, Hotch just gave a list with twenty names to search and I'm not even on the first one…What's the most urgent?"

"Garcia, this is our UNSUB, we need an address now…"

"Ah… okay…"

Garcia then dug her fingers into the computer and shot all the information for Emily:

"I sent the address to you all…"

"Thanks, Garcia…" Emily said.

Samantha was about to cry listening to Emily speak and hearing her name, knowing she was just there, on the other side of the phone.

After half an hour, the case was solved and Garcia turned off the computer screens, and turned to speak to Samantha:

"I'm sorry for making you wait. Well, you can't stay here the whole time, sweetie. So tell me what's your message for Derek Morgan. It'll be a while before he arrives since our team is far away…"

Samantha looked down, passed her tongue on her lips, it was strangely familiar to Garcia, and she said:

"Actually, I'm looking for…. Emily Prentiss…"

"Oh… I was just talking to her… What do you need? It'll take her a while to get back as well… Do you need me to send any message to her…"

"Actually, I'm a reporter… and I'm doing some research about women that do these kinds of jobs that people use to think was only for men… and she was just a random name that I found, but looking at her curriculum I can see she is really brave and … anyways… I really need to talk to her… Do you think she could see me?"

"Oh… are you doing college research?"

"Kind of…"

"Hmm, I really don't know… you will have to talk directly to her…"

Garcia said while they were making their way out of Garcia's office.

Before Samantha could leave, she asked Garcia:

"How is she?"

"What do you mean: How is she?"

"Is she cool? Nice? Easy to talk to?"

"Emily Prentiss is the coolest but toughest FBI agent I know. I'm not talking about physical strength but she is tough there too, she can kick anyone's ass but she has that inner strength and determination. But, she has to be the sweetest and funniest person I know as well…"

Samantha smiled and her eyes were shining. She said to Garcia:

"Thank you…"

"Hey… Don't you have a card with your name and contact information that I can give her?"

"I don't have any right now with me… but thank you for your help… I'll come back…"

Sam was thrilled to hear all these nice words about her mother, she really wanted to get to know her mother, but she though to herself: "…if she is this sweet, how could she just give me away when I was younger, like throwing away garbage and not caring an ounce about me?"

* * *

Later that day, it was already evening when the team landed:

"Hey, Emily… there was this young girl that came to see you…"

"Me?"

"Must be the same from the other day…" Morgan said.

"WTF!" Emily thought…"

"Did she leave a card or something?"

"No… she said she didn't have one… but she said she's doing some research about women that do the called "men's job"… something like that… She seemed really sweet and she insisted in talking to you…she said she would come back…"

"Oh, Garcia… As if I want to give some interview. If you see her again, or if she calls, please… just say that I'm busy and I don't like to give interviews, please…."

"Em… she looked so sweet…" Garcia said.

"There's millions of other professionals she can interview..." Emily said, taking her purse to go home.

Morgan went after her in the elevator.

"Plans for the weekend?"

"Yeah… sleep and eat… eat and sleep…" She said in dark humor, with a bitter smile.

"Really, Prentiss? Let me entertain you this weekend then… just a beer and a movie… maybe we can eat pizza with our hands so they get really oily and we can dirty each other… I really wanted to see you eating pizza with your hands…"

"I eat pizza with my hands…"

Morgan gave her a suspicious look, saying:

"Prentiss, I doubt you eat pizza!"

"Hmm… I give up… fine, I don't anymore…"

"See! Okay… tomorrow night… your place…"

"Hmm… really, Derek? Seriously?! I'm sorry… I'll have to pass…"

Before they each went to their cars, she said:

"But, thank you…"

* * *

Lately it was getting very difficult for her to fight all the Derek Morgan charm he was working on her. She had feelings for him, but she wanted to leave it stored on the 19th floor in her mental file, very hidden, pretending that it doesn't exist. She still thought he was just a player and that he didn't have the same feelings for her because he never said anything for real to her and also they had the barrier of working together at BAU.

* * *

Saturday night, Emily was curled up on the couch in her pajamas watching "Ghost" for the millionth time, and crying, because of the movie. Well, at least she was trying to fool herself that she was crying because of the movie and not because of how empty she was feeling lately. Around 9PM, she heard the bell ring.

Wiping her face with her hands, she stood up to see who was at her door at that time of night. Well, she was almost sure that it was the old lady, her neighbor, from the apartment beside her that always used to bring something yummy for her to eat. She looked through the peephole just to make sure. But she was surprised to see who it was. When she saw him through the peephole, she thought immediately: "…Oh my God, Emily, you're in your pajamas! This is ruining any opportunity with him. I might as well be wearing a potato sack, this is awful, he will see how silly I look and never be interested…" But, very quickly she changed her thought for: "C'mon, Emily… he doesn't see you as woman… just a buddy…" And she finally opened the door. He said:

"This is the Pizza Man, a delivery for a Ms. Emily Prentiss. We provide the best service in the world and I'm at your service, my lady, my Princess…"

She smiled, rolling her eyes, and opening the door wide for him to enter.

"Derek! I told you, you didn't have to do this…"

"It's my pleasure, Princess… here's the wine…"

She took the bottle in her hands and said:

"Okay… I was really hungry… you guessed right… I'll set the table…"

Very quickly, he said:

"Nah, nah, nah, nah…. We are going to do this like we talked about: we are eating with our hands…"

"Derek…"

"Yes! Just get the glasses for the wine and that's it…"

Emily came from the kitchen with a dishcloth and two glasses. As she placed the dish towel and pizza on the coffee table, Derek opened the wine and poured two glasses. They sat on the carpeted floor in front of the coffee table. Derek handed a glass full of wine to her and proposed a toast, saying:

"To us Princess, we make the perfect partners….. Always there for each other in the tough and great times…. We've been through a lot and our friendship is the best… Long live our friendship and partnership as I know it will go on and on forever…"

She smiled, and toasted him, but there was a disappointment in her eyes.

They ate the pizza, talked and laughed. Derek Morgan was very funny when he wanted to be, and it was his purpose for tonight: to make her smile, make her happy and make her feel that she wasn't alone; that he was there for her and that he always would be. He succeeded in his efforts to make her laugh, she was very happy now, at least she was having fun with him, and having a really good time with him. After a while, she felt her heart race faster when his hand touched hers, when they both went for the same piece of pizza, they looked at each other, eye to eye, but she quickly removed her hand from the pizza slice saying:

"You can have it…"

"Oh… no, Princess… I can have this one…" And he picked up another piece and she got that one. But the environment was different now, they barely talked remembering the touch of their hands and their stare, curious about what each others' eyes were trying to say, or better: what each others' eyes were trying to hide.

After they ate their last pieces of pizza, she said to him:

"Thank you, Derek… for doing this for me…"

"C'mon, Emily… as I said, it was my pleasure…" He said, looking her in the eyes, but once she broke the contact, saying:

"I guess we need some napkins… I forgot to get them…" She said, showing both hands greasy with pizza…

Before, she could get up from the floor he took one of her hands, gently, and murmured:

"Mmm, let me check…"

He started licking her fingers, one by one, gently, and then began to put finger by finger into his mouth, as if to clean them, one by one. Always looking her in the eyes and this time, she didn't avoid eye contact. This was sending incredible sensations through her body, she was shivering with pleasure at the same time that it seemed like torture because it seemed to no longer be enough for her. She wanted more, but she was just watching him, feeling his soft mouth and tongue running down her fingers. Her mouth hung open and was completely dry, and she was thinking: "oh, motherfucker, damn it, stop this torture or fuck me the whole night already…"

He was looking at her open mouth, and it was with a magnet, but before he could make a move, they heard both their phones vibrate with a message saying: BAU, urgent!

They got up from the floor, trying to get back with their thoughts of reality. She said:

"Derek… thank you for the wonderful night… I had a really great time…"

"Me too, Emily… I had fun… unfortunately it was interrupted but, we can continue another time…"

"Yeah… yeah... sure…"

"Hmmm….. Do you want me to wait for you to get ready so we can go together…"

"Oh, hmm… no… thank you… It's not necessary…"

Emily walked him to the door. She opened the door and Derek wasn't sure if he should kiss her on the cheek or hug her. Emily was a fucking mysterious woman to him, he just couldn't read her or what she wanted or what she was feeling... nothing. In this standoff between hug and kiss and 'see you in a few minutes' he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she decided to smell him more closely.

Poor Derek was in need of a very cold freezing shower now. He was trying to think about what kind of UNSUB was waiting for the team this time, but he couldn't take his mind off Emily. He was wondering what the fuck kinda feeling is this now? It was kinda new for him, at least he thought it was new.

Emily closed the door and leaned against it. It was clear in her mind what she felt for him, she just didn't want to act on it, never! It was locked with zillions of keys, but tonight he had unlocked everything and she said to herself, in the mirror, while she was getting ready to go: "Emily… get yourself together! You have to lock those feeling up again!"

* * *

The team traveled on Saturday night for this urgent case at the last minute and was working on the case the whole weekend. They only returned to the BAU on Monday, in the late afternoon.

* * *

Garcia asked Samantha to wait in the waiting room. The girl had long insisted in talking to Emily that day. She was really determined to meet Emily that day. She was in the waiting room, that Monday, waiting for the team to arrive, almost the entire day. But she knew Emily would be there late in the afternoon, since the last time Garcia went to talk to her, she had said:

"They will be here around seven in the evening."

She was waiting for Emily in the meeting room.

The team arrived but Hotch had things to discuss with Emily, about this last case. The lovely paperwork. So Emily went with Hotch to his office before she could find out Samantha was there waiting to talk to her.

From his desk, Morgan saw someone in the meeting room and went there:

"Hey… the mirage… you're back…"

Samantha had butterflies in her stomach, a restless heart, a complete mess of feelings, seeing Derek there, she knew Emily could enter the room anytime, oh my god! She thought. Her legs were trembling.

"Hi, Derek…. It's good to see you again. Yes… I'm back… I hope I can talk to her now…"

"Yeah… she is a little busy right now… she's with our boss…"

"Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Hmm, you will have to ask her yourself... Hey… relax… she's nice…"

"Thank you… I'm really nervous…"

"Nervous?'

"Ahmmm yeah… mmm… it's because of the interview…"

"Well, Emily Prentiss is the perfect choice for your research paper because she definitely proves society wrong. I would take a million Emily Prentiss' on any FBI team any day but there's only one Emily Prentiss. She's truly special and unique. She can get anything out from any suspect. She's the consummate professional but she also has a heart of gold, always so sympathetic and loving to all the victims' families…"

At that point, Samantha couldn't hear anything... she was too damn nervous. She said to Derek:

"Thank you, Derek. This will really help me on my research… you're a good guy… you make the people around you feel good…"

Derek looked at her completely thunderstruck because Emily had said this to him once, the exact phrase.

"Thank you…"

"You were the first person I met here in the US, I will never forget you…"

"Yeah… it would be kinda difficult to forget me…" He winked at her.

Someone stuck their head in the meeting room and said:

"Hey, Morgan... I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hotch wants to see you…"

At that moment, Garcia stumbled into Emily in the hall, saying:

"Em, dear, I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything: that girl is in the meeting room waiting for you…"

"What girl?"

"The one that wants to interview you…"

"Oh… Garcia, please… say it isn't true… Now weekend is completely ruined….. I haven't slept for two nights in a row…"

"I'm sorry, but she's here…"

Looking with that facial expression: Hmm, what could I do? Emily went to the meeting room, she was holding some reports and folders in her arms. Samantha was in the meeting room walking from one side to the other, completely nervous, cold hands and sweating, racing heart, especially when she heard footsteps approaching. She was standing, then turned to the door, waiting for Emily to enter.

Emily stepped into the room and Samantha was now completely out of breath. She felt like she couldn't breath seeing Emily, her mother, she was completely speechless and helpless. But, she had to at least try to control her emotions for now.

Emily entered saying:

"I'm sorry you had to wait, it's just we're always so busy here…."

Emily put the reports on the round table, and reached a hand out to greet Samantha:

"Hi, Emily Prentiss, nice to meet you…" She offered smiling.

Samantha was completely frozen. She had to make a huge effort to talk:

"Hi, I'm Samantha…"

"Let's have a seat..." Emily offered and the two women sat at the round table.

Emily looked at the girl and said:

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I…I'm… I wanted to know if you could give an interview about your job… and if we can just have a talk…"

"…A talk?"

"About the interview, it's for research that I'm doing for my next book…"

"…Book? Oh, I'm sorry but…I don't like my name exposed in these terms…"

"I will never mention your name… I swear… Emily… it's really important to me… please…" She was begging now.

Emily was reluctant, but Samantha was also stubborn, she had Prentiss' blood in her veins after all. She said:

"I came from far just to see you… I mean… because I found you on the FBI website…"

"Hmm… how long it will take?"

Samantha looked down, wondering how much time she will need just to say: hey, I'm your daughter, you are my mother, well, it won't be easy at all. She tried:

"…No more than half an hour…"

"Okay… you convinced me… but not now, okay… not today… I'm really, really tired… what about tomorrow morning? There's a coffee shop here in front of the BAU, we can meet there at seven…. What do you think?"

"That's perfect for me…" Samantha said, gesturing her hands in exactly the same way Emily used to do when she had an issue done.

Emily was now just looking at the girl for a second, thinking, remembering Derek saying that she looked familiar and Emily was having the same feeling. She got up and said to the girl:

"So, nice to meet you again, see you tomorrow…. Hmm, do you have a number I can call you at just in case I can't make it…"

"Ah… I don't have any card here, but…this is the hotel I'm staying at and this is the number of my room… I'll be there the whole time…"

"Okay… thank you…"

"Thank you, Emily… I mean… Ms. Prentiss…"

"Emily is fine…"

The two women left the meeting room and Samantha went straight to the elevator. She was in desperate need to breathing again. She was so happy, excited, anxious and nervous... she had no idea how things would go the next day.

* * *

The next day, before seven in the morning, Samantha was already at the coffee shop. She had already ordered a coffee for herself, but it ruined her stomach even more. She was wearing old black jeans, a white shirt, a colored purse and a little hat made of colorful crochet.

A little after 7 AM in the morning the next day, Emily entered the coffee shop and Sam waved to her. Emily was wearing an elegant female suit and she had her hair impeccably perfect as always with a little make up on. She approached the table where Samantha was sat, saying:

"Hey… Good Morning…."

"Good morning…I'm sorry I didn't order anything for you just so it wouldn't get cold…"

"Oh, that's okay…" Emily said, taking the menu as she ordered a coffee for herself too.

"So, let's make this quick… What do you need to know?"

Samantha had her laptop open on the table and she was just pretending to type out her interview:

"So, Emily… How and what point of your life did you decide to be an FBI agent?"

"I think it wasn't actually a decision… Life put me in this position… the things that happened to me before…"

"How was your first day in the BAU?"

Samantha asked a few more questions about Emily's career and Emily was giving very objective and practical answers...nothing personal. And Samantha was pretending she was typing the answers on her laptop. Then she said:

"How about…your personal life? I mean… with this busy life, I bet you have no time for a personal life…"

Emily didn't want to talk about her personal life at all, so she didn't like this last question. She said:

"Yeah, with this kind of job, it can really steal other departments of our life…"

"…And have you ever dreamed to be a mother?"

That question took Emily completely by surprise, she wasn't expecting that at all. She thought for a moment and replied:

"As I said before… we don't have much time for a person life with this kind of job…So I don't even stop to think about it…"

Samantha noticed that Emily was getting a little uncomfortable with the direction the talk was going and before Emily could cut the talk, Samantha decided that it was time to tell her the truth. She closed her lap top and asked, looking Emily in the eyes.

"And, do you think your life would be different..… if you… had…. raised…. your own…. baby?"

Emily frowned and opened her mouth (of course!), her heart became restless, she said:

"How… did you know that?"

* * *

**So, so, hmmm and now: What will be Emily's reaction to the new that she is in front her own daughter? The baby she was thinking it was dead? Stay tuned for the whole story people, I will explain how everything happened, okay? Thank you all and please, please, leave a comment…. And suggestions if you want…. THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

* * *

Samantha had noticed that Emily was getting a little uncomfortable with the direction the talk was going and before Emily could cut the talk, Samantha decided that it was time to tell her the truth. She closed her lap top and asked, looking Emily in the eyes.

"And, do you think your life would be any different… if you… had…. raised…. your own…. baby?"

Emily frowned and opened her mouth (of course!), her heart became restless, she said:

"How… do you know that?"

Samantha swallowed before continuing to speak, mentally praying to God to help her. She knew that Emily was an expert in human behavior and that she was being analyzed the whole time.

"I know that you had a baby when you were a teenager, and…"

"Hey… look… I'm not going to talk about my personal life, but, where did you get this information?"

"Emily, I know you had a baby when you were really young and you didn't want this baby…"

Emily was getting nervous, she said:

"You already said that! I want to know how you got this information!"

It was a matter of survival, Samantha had forced herself to find a way to go on pretending that she didn't need anything from Emily, and that Emily was just another person in the world. But, being there in front of her, looking into the eyes of the woman who was her mother... she thought that Emily was cruel enough to abandon and give her own baby away, what she was supposed to expect now, as Sam was already an adult. She felt insecure and helpless. She was trying to find an easier way to break the news to Emily but, the thing was, there was no easy way to beat around the bush. Sadly, there was no way she could just skip that part and go to the part where they hug happily, or she could just give up and disappear. However, she still wanted answers, so she went ahead and came out with the truth, short and thick:

"Because…. I'm that baby…"

After the shock, Emily had mixed emotions of relief and confusion, she smiled and said:

"Oh…Hey…. Look… You must have me confused me with someone else. I'm sure you have the wrong person. I'm sorry, but I'm sure I'm not the person you're looking for. Now, I know you only lied about the interview. I have a really busy life… and I need to go now…"

Emily took some money out to pay for the coffee and go. But Samantha insisted:

"Yes, you are! Please… Don't leave me again…" She already had a lump in her throat.

Emily faced her again and said:

"No, I'm not. Look, I don't know what happened to you…but I'm not who you think I am…..I hate talking about my personal life but, just to clarify things, I'm completely sure my baby died at birth, so there's no way you're talking to the right person…I'm sorry…."

At that point Emily felt like she was living in a movie scene.

"Did you see her dead body?"

Faced with this question, Emily did a mental scan, traveling back in time, if you will. Samantha repeated the question:

"Did you see the dead body of your baby?"

Emily realized that she never did. She was getting nervous and anxious now. She was starting to have difficulty breathing, then she confessed:

"No… I didn't."

"Emily, I know this sounds crazy. I just appeared from nowhere and saying I'm your daughter but try to think rationally, what I would want from this? I don't need anything from… I just wanted to meet you… I dreamed about this moment for more than a decade, since I knew that I was adopted. I came to look for you, so I could get a chance to know you in person because I really wanted to know who my biological parents are. I want you to know that I don't have any kind of bad feelings towards you. I know you were really young when you had me and I know there wasn't much that you could do to keep me, considering your parents were very important and influential people. So I came here with an open heart and clean intentions. I just wanted to see you… to look into your eyes…"

"Like I said earlier… I'm so sorry for what happened to you and I feel bad, but my baby died in child birth."

"No… Emily, I'm right here… in front of you…"

"How can you even say that?"

"…Because it is the truth! I have parents who raised me since I was a baby. I was very lucky that I was sent to them. They couldn't conceive, so they adopted me when I was only a few days old. When I was about ten years old, they told me the truth about who I was... that I was adopted because they couldn't have their own children. At the time, this news didn't bother me too much because they are lovely people… I love them with all my heart and soul. They provided me with all the love I needed and I couldn't have better parents. I'm completely sure they'll be my parents for the rest of my life… But, as I got older… about 13 or 14 years old, my curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to know who my biological parents were and why they didn't want me."

Emily was just listening to her story and her heart sank.

"So, I asked my mother where they adopted me. Of course, in the beginning, she didn't want to tell me because she was afraid that she was going to lose me. But, I assured her that would NEVER happen. Even when I was still young, I was always very responsible for my age. Anyway, I kept insisting about it until she told me that I was adopted from Brighton orphanage, in England. I went to the orphanage and after doing some research and asking around, I met Madre Teresa. She was the one who received me from your family. Since the first time I met her, I would ask her about information on my background. I used to go there almost every month in order to try to get more information and she would never tell me anything. That is, until last month. Madre Teresa was about to die, so she asked to speak with me and she told me your name. There's no reason for her to tell me your name if this story wasn't true, Emily, she lived her entire life locked in that convent, she does not know you, she just knew your name, she does not even know who you are... After she told me, she died while I was still holding her hands. It was a sad moment... But, at least, and for my sake and sanity, I had a name to take with me."

Emily was completely ungrounded... heart racing and she couldn't breathe. She felt as if she had been taken out from her own body... as if for her whole life was a lie. She said:

"I... need some air." She got up and went outside.

Outside the coffee shop, she anchored in the wall, completely helpless without ground, without even getting to reason, she was about to have a meltdown, and she thought: Oh my God, tell me this is not true, it does not may be true!

Samantha stayed inside the coffee shop, tears were slipping down her face and she let them fall. She felt so helpless and spent at the moment.

After a few minutes, Emily reentered the coffee shop. She sat down and said to Samantha:

"I'm sorry…"

Emily looked up to stop her tears from falling. She said:

"Samantha… this is too much information for me right now…... Do you realize that I have been lied to my whole life about your existence? If all that you are saying is true, that means that my whole life has been a complete lie…. It means that I was betrayed by the people who were supposed to protect and love me. This means I'm not the person that I really am?"

"I know…. But, Emily…. I swear! This is not a joke…. This is my life too!"

Emily was just trying to think and find some sense in all that. Samantha asked her:

"So… you didn't just… give me away?"

"Of course not…Oh My God…I could never just give my baby away! Please, dear God, tell me this isn't happening. I mean… not… not because of you….. this whole situation…"

"Emily, if you want, we can do a DNA test to be sure. But, I'm completely sure…"

Emily was completely speechless.

"Listen, Emily… if you want, we can start slow… Maybe we can start as just being friends because I already have a mother and I'm very happy with her..."

"Yeah… But, if this is all true…I had my baby stolen and I had nothing in its place! My whole life had been completely empty during that whole time and I never felt that I was worthy to have a family or to be happy. That was all because of an unresolved feeling I had due to what that situation did to my life. I felt like the loneliest and emptiest person in the world and I filled my life with darkness on a daily basis. I did all that because I thought that's what I deserved, all because I could never carry my baby. That caused a deep hole in my soul, in my being, that I was never going to be able to fill…. and I'll never be able to turn back time and fix that."

"I'm so sorry, Emily…for both of us…"

At that moment, their eyes really met for the first time, as mother and daughter. Emily then touched Sam's hand that was on the table and Sam held her hand too. Emily said:

"So, do you want to go to my place... Then I can tell you my side of the story?"

Smiling between tears, Sam said:

"I…..I'd love to."

Emily was about to pay the bill and Samantha made a move to pick up her wallet to pay for her part, but Emily made a point to pay for the two coffees, she said:

"I insist, please…"

The two women went outside and walked towards Emily's car. Before she could reach the car, she got her cell phone from her purse and she had to let Hotch know she wouldn't be going to work today. Only now, she noticed three messages that were sent by JJ, which read: 'BAU, urgent!'

Inside the car, but still parked, Emily called JJ:

"JJ, I'm sorry. I won't be able to come to work today. I have a big… issue to… anyways… Can you please let Hotch know.. please? I can't come in today."

"Is everything alright, Emily?"

"Yeah… yeah… I just can't come into work today, okay? I have something really important and urgent to do…"

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, JJ."

Damn it! Of course Emily wanted to open herself up to someone, especially JJ, who was an angel. She wanted to cry, scream and let out all her bad feelings for having been deceived all these years. It would have been great to get rid of the burden that was forming on her shoulders, not because of Samantha, but because of the fucking situation of having been lied to by her own parents. She thought that she wouldn't be able to see the Ambassador for the next 100 years! But, Samantha was there, right next to her in the car and Emily didn't want to make it look like she was sad, disappointed or anything, so she was trying hard to control herself.

JJ was in the middle of the meeting with the rest of the team, presenting a new case when Emily had called her. As soon as she hung up the phone, she told everyone, specifically for Hotch:

"That was Emily. She has a problem and she won't be able to come to work today."

"Is she okay?" Hotch asked.

"She seemed a little lost for words… like she didn't want to talk at the moment."

Morgan was just listening, observing and he was also worried.

After the meeting, Derek asked JJ in private:

"Did she tell you anything more concrete?"

"What? Who?"

"Emily…"

"Ohh… no, Derek. She was a bit strange on the phone. I don't know… you know Emily and you know she's a very private person."

* * *

On their way to Emily's apartment, they were talking about Samantha's life and what she liked to do.. they were getting to know each other slowly. But, their conversations were always brief and ended abruptly. It was a fucking bizarre situation for both of them. Emily thought to herself while driving: "Emily, you wanted excitement in your boring life. Yeah... you got it now, baby. I bet you never expect this fucking humongous roller coaster ride, bull dozer and dynamite bomb exploding kind of excitement all combined into one, huh!"

Entering Emily's apartment, Emily went straight to open the big curtains of her window so the sun could shine through the apartment. Samantha went after her to see the view, she said:

"Wow… what a view you have here."

After the curtains were opened, Emily turned to face Samantha and said:

"Do you want something to drink.. Juice? Something to eat?"

"Yes… I'd like that!" Her eyes were pleading.

Emily was right in front of her:

Emily's 'mother mode' button automatically turned on and she was acting like a mother now. God is something really perfect! Her maternal instincts were speaking louder than ever and she had became a mother almost instantly. She said smilingly:

"What do you want?"

Samantha had been looking down and when she lifted her head and looked at Emily, she was completely thrilled and she had tears in eyes. This had been the moment that she was waiting for her whole life: to be in front of her biological mother... she had always imagined what would happen in several different ways. She said:

"…. A hug?"

Ouch! That was a low blow of fate, Emily thought. But, she was dying to hug her daughter too. Although, it was a very awkward situation because they were still two strangers. Emily focused now on all the pain she felt before giving birth, and that the baby she thought was dead, was now that beautiful young lady standing in front of her. She finally hugged her daughter. There was no way that both of them weren't crying at this moment. They weren't tears of despair, they were tears of pain for having lost each other, for being hostage of such cruel fate, and they were hugging each other as if they were compensating for all the hugs they lost in those 25 years that Samantha was now. After a long time, they broke apart from the hug and Emily was wiping tears away with her hands, she said:

"I'm sorry…"

"That's okay, Emily…" Sam said, wiping her tears too, imitating Emily.

Both of them smiled.

"So, let's have a seat."

"Oh… I almost forgot"

Samantha took a small package from inside her purse and handed it to Emily, saying:

"This for you."

"Aww, for me? Thank you…"

She opened the package and smiled. It was a small sculpture of a mother and daughter holding hands.

"Wow… it's beautiful!"

"I made it myself…"

"You did? Wow, it's perfect. You're definitely a talented artist!"

"Nah! That sounds silly. But, I did actually make it during one of my first art classes. It's you and I. I saved it for more than ten years... just waiting for this moment."

Their eyes met again.

"Awww… that's so sweet, Samantha. Thank you!"

"You can call me Sam…. I always knew that I would find you. I always knew it inside my heart… I just didn't know that I was going to bring such pain to you…."

"Yeah, but that's not your fault at all. You're as much a victim as I... and believe it or not, I'm very happy to meet you. I still need to assimilate this because wow… I couldn't even dream that I was going to have such a big surprise in my entire life… and I'm glad… I like to think that God is giving us another opportunity."

"Yes… at least we can be friends."

Emily's heart sank hearing this. She was Samantha's mother... not a friend. But, she couldn't say anything right now, as she noticed that Samantha made it clear that she already had mother... that was not her. Emily realized that she had long way to go, if she wanted to win the love of her daughter.

* * *

Emily was a tough person. She was stubborn and she had trust issues... but this situation was different, she knew deep in her heart that Sam was telling the truth. For a second, she was in doubt that maybe this was all a misunderstanding because that's what she wanted to believe. But, the second she realized that Sam was really her daughter, not because she knew her mother – the Ambassador – and she was completely capable of doing this, not because of all the physical similarities between the two of them, not because of the strong mother intuition she felt right now; but because in her heart, Emily felt something really sublime. Also, the hole in her heart and soul had vanished... she felt complete for the first time in her whole life.

Emily placed the sculpture on the side-table while the two women were sitting on the couch now.

"Sam, there are so many things I want to tell you… Like the moment I met your father for the first time… how things developed between us after that… when you were born. As you know, I got pregnant when I was only fourteen and I was fifteen when you were born. But, I think we can have this conversation little by little… so we get to know each other better…"

"Of course, Emily, I want to know everything about you… my history… and I'm very happy that I found you… it's a dream come true for me..."

"I think we should do a DNA test just to confirm. Then I have to settle accounts with my parents and it won't be easy. After all that's settled, then I'll tell you everything."

"Is my biological father alive?"

"Yes, he is…" Emily smiled looking no where, Sam asked:

"What?"

"I saw him about two or three years ago..."

"Really? Do you guys still see each other?"

"Ah… No. I …. I was working on a case. A friend of ours had… anyways… it doesn't matter now."

"Do you think he will want to see me?"

"He also thinks that our baby died at childbirth, Sam. So, I think we have to be careful… Let's do the DNA test first and then we'll look for him… okay?"

"Okay, sure… I'm sorry. It's just, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time and I guess I'm just a little anxious."

"I understand…"

At that moment, Samantha's cell phone rang. She answered.

"Hi, Mom, Yeah… I'm good… I miss you too, mom…."

Samantha got up from the couch and went next to the window for some privacy but, Emily could still hear. Samantha's mother was asking something about Emily because Sam answered something like this:

"Yeah, yeah… she's nice. We just met, mom… Look… I'll call you later when I'm at the hotel, okay?"

Emily was sitting on the sofa, Sam hung up the phone and sat back down on the sofa, and smiling at Emily, she said:

"I'm sorry… that was my mother…"

Wow that was a slap in the face to Emily, which really hurt her. Sam didn't mean to hurt her by saying that, it was just automatic. But, hearing that really hurt poor Emily. Samantha wasn't stupid and she realized this at once and said:

"I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize, Sam. She's your mother and we all know DNA doesn't make a parent, love is what matters. It sounds like she loves you very much and I am sure she does, Sam. You are so beautiful and sweet, I'm sure that's all because of the way she raised you…"

"Yes… and my father is a very special person too…"

"I'm sure he is. They got lucky to have you… and you were lucky to have them."

Emily was fighting back tears again. She got up and said:

"Sam, I'm sorry… but, I really need to go talk to my parents. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't confront my mother right now and I know she's in town… I have to do it as soon as possible…"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'd like for you to come with me… please?"

"Emily…. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. This isn't your fault!"

A visit with Ambassador Prentiss would be the best DNA test that they could do because Emily would be able to read all of her reactions. This would help determine if what Samantha was saying was the truth. Although, deep down, Emily already knew.

* * *

As it was almost lunch time, Emily stopped at a good restaurant to enjoy Sam's company over lunch and talk about things in her life. During their lunch, Emily's cell phone rang, she answered:

"Prentiss?"

"Hey, Princess… what is going on?"

"Hey, Derek…How bad is the case?'

"I asked first, Princess."

"Well…. Derek, I just need some space for today."

"Emily… really? That's not like you…"

"Ermmm…hmmm…..Yeah, you're right. I'm not the person I thought I was…" She gave a sarcastic laugh.

Right now Emily was in need of a hug so badly that her voice was practically screaming this to Derek. Derek knew her like the back of his hand and being a master profiler, he knew that the tone of her voice was sending out a distress call to him. But, as Sam was right there in front of her, Emily couldn't say anything to him right now. Things were already so sensitive with Sam and she didn't want to hurt Sam feelings. Even though all this wasn't Emily's fault, Emily didn't want to say anything to cause Sam any more pain. Emily's distressed voice was almost like a whisper with a sad tone while talking to Derek. She needed a hug from Derek because she felt like a tidal wave was swallowing her up and Derek's strong arms would be the perfect thing to catch her from this tidal wave of emotions.

"You're scaring me, Princess."

"Derek, I really appreciate your concern… I really do… But, I have to face this situation on my own. It's nice to know though, that I can count on you. I'm going to be okay in time. At the right time, I'll let you know what's going on, okay?"

"Emily... Hey, wait… are you okay?"

"We'll talk later okay, Derek…"

Samantha was just observing and listening to their conversation. As soon as Emily hung up the phone, Samantha asked:

"Was that Derek?"

"Yes. They're on a case and I couldn't go. But the team is great!"

"He seems like a really good guy… I told him that…"

"He sure is… he's special…"

"He was the first person I met here in America. I thought he was really nice even the first time we met."

Emily looked suspicious now, thinking: was there something in there? Sam kept saying:

"Is there anything more deep between you two?"

"Ah? …Me and Derek? Ermm… He's just a good friend… why?"

"I think he's cute."

Well, that was too much for Emily to think and worry about right now. Her head was about to explode and she had to reserve the little energy that she still had for the "talk" that she was about to have with Ambassador Prentiss. She left this distrust in the air, but it was duly filed in her memory.

* * *

Emily wasn't sure if she should take Samantha with her to talk with the Ambassador. But, Sam was an adult, she wasn't a child anymore and if she wants to know the story of her life, then she'll have to know the full story, even if it hurts. Emily parked the car in front of the ambassador's house. Samantha was marveled at the beauty and the size of the house, the impeccably large garden, green grass that seemed to be cut perfectly... everything just perfect. The employees let Emily and Sam come in and went to call the Ambassador, who was in another room of the mansion. Emily made sure she left her gun at her place. Actually she was so sad and deeply hurt that she probably wouldn't have the strength to use the gun.

"Wow, Emily… are all these paintings real? They're so beautiful."

"Knowing my mother, these paintings must have the certificate of legitimacy… I'm surprised she doesn't keep those certificates exposed with all her work of art collection for everyone to see them…"

Samantha was walking around the big living room, completely amazed by everything. She approached a mobile that had picture frames with family photos. She took one in her hands that had Emily at the age of ten with her parents, and she said:

"You three look like the perfect family here, Emily…."

"Of course we do, this is what people had to see."

They heard the Ambassador footsteps approaching coming downstairs, entering the living room, saying:

"Oh, Em... what miracle has happened that you're here to visit your mother? Hmm, I can see you hired an assistant to escort you…. You don't need to bring her to see your own mother."

Emily's blood was boiling right now and she could feel her face turning red with heat. She said to her mother in her best cynical way:

"Mother! Let me introduce you… this is Samantha… my daughter that you said was dead!"

Ambassador Prentiss instantly paled like a ghost and she couldn't feel her legs anymore, eyes and mouth wide opened.

* * *

**There you have it, folks: a bomb dropped by Emily to her Mother - the Ambassador. Will this bomb lead to a total explosion? …Will her mother able to get out of this by lying again? …Or will she tell Emily and Sam the whole painful truth? For sure whatever she tells them will be revealing and can further have important implications and life changing effects to all of them. Please continue on this channel to find out what will take place next, and please let me know what you think with your suggestions and comments like you are all always beautiful doing. Thank you so much for reading, love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I have to say: I'm sooooooo happy Paget is back on CM, even for only one episode! It made my day, week, month, year, ermm, but yes! I have a life! I am just soo happy because Emily Prentiss is the best character created by CM, no wonder she is the second on FANFICTION site on number of stories of CM cast, losing only for handsome Spencer Reid. I'm HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY! Well, one more chapter!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Emily and Samantha were waiting for the Ambassador in the living room.

"Wow! Emily, are all these paintings real? They're so beautiful."

"Knowing my mother, these paintings must have the certificate of legitimacy. I'm surprised she doesn't keep those certificates exposed with her art collection for everyone to see them."

Samantha walked around the big living room, completely amazed by everything. She approached a shelf that had picture frames with family photos. She took one in her hands.. it was a picture of Emily at the age of ten with her parents beside her, and she said:

"You three look like the perfect family here, Emily…."

"Of course we do, this is what people had to see..."

They heard the Ambassador's footsteps approaching down the stairs; she entered the living room saying:

"Oh, Em... what miracle has happened that you're here to visit your mother? Hmm, I can see you hired an assistant to escort you…. You don't need to bring her to see your own mother."

Emily's blood was boiling now and she could feel her face turning red with heat. She couldn't wait another second more to confront her mother. She said to her mother in her best cynical way:

"Mother! Let me introduce you… this is Samantha… my daughter that you said was dead!"

Ambassador Prentiss instantly paled like a ghost, her legs were starting to give way and her eyes and mouth were wide open in shock. She could see the pain in Emily's eyes.. pain that seemed like two balls of fire aimed towards her.

Elisabeth Prentiss has always been a cold person, calculating, selfish, practical, no sentimentality. But, over the years, she had been fighting an internal struggle with herself. This secret had been weighing heavy on her shoulders for a long time now, it chased her every second of her life. However, she just couldn't bring herself to spill the truth to her daughter right out of the blue. Now came the opportunity for her to come clean and tell the whole truth.

Elisabeth studied Samantha.. looking her up and down, stopping directly at her eyes.. and there, she could definitely see a Prentiss look. Sam was also waiting for answers. Finally, she said:

"Emily, you have to understand that what I did was for your own good."

Wow, that was new. Deep down, Emily was expecting her mother to deny it and say that Samantha was mistaken or confused. She thought her mother would make some excuses because the pain of lying to her her whole life about something this important was too much for her to bear. Now, she knew that Samantha was definitely telling the truth. Emily couldn't stand anymore, this was too much. She fell to the floor, she needed some explanations.. and she needed them.. NOW!

"…BEST FOR ME?" Her voice was cracking. It was the realization of what she was most afraid. As much as she could think about having some happiness with her daughter now 25 years later, the pain of having been deceived by her own mother was too much, totally unbearable for her to take.

"Yes, Emily! The best for you at that moment! You were only a child! There was no way you could raise a baby on your own. Everything I did was to protect you! I wanted you to study and finish school… to have a profession and be independent!"

"Shut up! You did what was best for you! ... Because you didn't want a scandal to uproar with your political career! You didn't stop to think about me even for one second! Your whole life, you only did what was best for you, your image and your career. The Ambassador's teen daughter can't get pregnant... think of the headlines that would spread. Your political career would be demolished and and thrown out the window. As for me, you never considered my feelings.. it's as if I was nothing to you."

"That's not truth, Emily. I always did my best for you... You studied in the best schools of the world, you always had everything you wanted and you got to travel wherever you wanted."

"Fuck your money! I never had a mother! You only had me to show to the public. But, when our door closed, inside the house, you never even looked at me. I don't even remember you ever giving me a hug or a good night kiss once. Thanks to you, Mom, I never felt worthy of anything because I always felt I was never good enough. Do you know what I had to face to get ride of all those feelings of heartlessness, emptiness, loneliness, anger, abandonment, jumping into darkness on a daily basis and falling in love with a criminal because he was the only person who showed me some love. Do you realize the extent of damage you've caused in my life, Mother? How could you?"

"Emily, please try to understand my side…try to think rationally…"

"I fucking can't! I have a heart! But, I can understand that you don't, that's why you did it Your actions are unforgivable. I never had a mother! You were never around nor did you have any time for me. Now, I found out you lied to me about my baby girl.. who by the way is not a baby anymore. She's a full fledge adult that I never had a chance to enjoy. I wasn't there during her first moments in life, like her first steps, her first words.. I wanted to share all those special moments with her. I'll never get a chance to do those things with her because turning back time is not an option. Thanks a lot, Mother, for nothing! Or, better: for having ruined my life! You had no right to play God Mother! The Devil would be proud of you…"

At this point, Ambassador Prentiss couldn't even look Emily in the face.

"…And from now on... You can forget you have a daughter because I never want to see your face again!"

Emily and Sam made their way to leave, Emily stopped by a picture frame of her with her parents.. she threw it on the floor and stepped on it.

Ambassador Prentiss stood there paralyzed with shock. She was seriously wishing all of this was just some bad nightmare. Despite the whole situation, there was one thing that the ambassador was relieved about... she was thankful that the truth was finally out. She couldn't bear to keep this secret any longer. However, she did feel deeply sorry because of all the pain she caused her daughter. She did really love Emily, in her own way. Right now though, there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Outside the house, beside the car, Emily and Sam were both shedding tears. Sam felt really sorry for Emily. Emily leaned against the car, she couldn't drive right now as her legs were trembling from her overwhelming feeling of pain and anger. It was her mother after all, although they didn't have a strong bond, she loved her mother. But now, everything was just wrong. Sam said to her:

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Emily…"

"It's not your fault, Sam. Actually, you're the only good thing in all of it… You're the small baby that I give birth to."

"Yes, I am." She smiled amidst her tears.

"Emily, how could she have told you that I was born dead? I mean… Didn't you hear me crying?"

"Let's go home. I'll tell you the whole story."

Inside the car, Sam said:

"Emily, it's been a long day. We've been pushed into emotionally overdrive. So, I think it's best if we leave it for today and if you could drop me at my hotel. I think I need time to process this and rethink today's events and get some rest. We can continue talking tomorrow. You should also go home and try to calm down and collect your thoughts. I don't want to push you. I know that this as been a rough time for you and this will open up painful memories."

Emily gave a quick look at Sam as she was driving and said:

"You are so special, Sam. Such a sensible lady."

"I know that this is causing a lot of pain for you, Emily and I don't blame you at all for that. You have to live that pain in order for it to disappear. But now, we can start fresh. Let's get to know each other better, build our friendship. I still have a whole month to stay in America."

"You're right, Sam… Let's move forward from now on and try to build our relationship. We can't bring back time, but we can make the most of the time we have now."

Emily parked the car in front of the hotel Sam was staying at and Sam said to her:

"Emily, could you wait down here for a bit. I have something for you, but I have to fetch it up in my room…"

"Sure…"

After a little while, Sam came back to Emily's car. She entered the car and gave Emily a big box saying:

"Here... inside this box are all my photos since I was a baby until present day: all my birthday parties, all my school plays and musicals that I participated in, my first communion, my graduations from high school and college, plus all the recordings, which is on DVD, so you can watch me…"

"Oh, Sam… this is so sweet…"

Emily put the box in the backseat of her car and hugged her daughter saying:

"Thank you…"

* * *

And then she left, driving on her way home with that box of memories in the backseat. Emily felt powerless, but for the first time, she felt that her life could have a new meaning. Even in the midst of this nightmare, she was still able to see a glimpse of hope for the first time in her life.

* * *

Already inside her apartment, Emily was trying to get her thoughts together again and trying to make some sense of all of this. She took off her shoes and set the box on the sofa. She served a glass of wine for herself and sat on the sofa to see what beautiful memories the box held.

While Emily was drinking her wine she spoke to herself out loud: Prentiss, you need something much stronger right now, like a bottle of whiskey or bourbon because of the shock and emotional turmoil your dealing with: your stubborn pig headed Mother and the things she did to turn your life into a living hell. Even though she did need something much stronger to drink, a hangover, severe headaches and nausea were the last things she needed to add to the pain and suffering she was already going through.

Emily was looking at all the photos of Sam and sometimes touching the pictures as if she was actually there. At this point, Emily was imagining all the events captured in the pictures. She wished she could jump into the pictures and actually be there with her baby girl for all these great events in her life. Especially the first time she smiled because that smile was so similar to hers, that seeing that same smile touched her heart and soul so deeply.. just like every single one of those pictures.

Emily was still furious with her mother at how robbed she felt. She was robbed a lifetime with her daughter and now she could only see her daughters milestones through pictures.. but looking at pictures just wasn't the same as being there in person at that moment. However, seeing her daughter so happy in all these pictures gave her some consolation. Of course, she was sobbing but amidst those tears, she was smiling as she saw her baby's smiling face in those pictures. The box had albums with many photos of Samantha at all ages with her adoptive parents, so Emily could see how she looked like during her childhood until now. After looking at the photos, she put the dvd's in to see Sam's school performances and her birthday's parties. Night was falling quickly and Emily was still up watching all the homemade dvd's of Sam. She was trying to get to know her daughter and see what her life had been like. Strangely, this made her feel complete. It was like she was jumping in her own existence and finding the person whom she really was.. and whom she would be from now on. It was already late and she had watched and re-watched the videos many times.. and she had seen and re-seen the photos a zillions times. Along with that, she had emptied the bottle of wine. During this whole time, Emily had tears in her eyes, but a smile on her mouth. She was brought back to reality from that trip through her daughter's life by her cell phone that was vibrating. She took the cell phone in her hands and she couldn't help but smile when she saw his picture on the screen.

"Well, if it isn't the charming Derek Morgan smiling at me…"

"Hey, Princess…"

"Hey, Derek…"

"I'm relieved that you're better now. What happened earlier? You never missed work before."

"How do you know I'm feeling better?"

"Hmm… your voice?"

"Hmm... so, you know me by my voice…"

Derek thought Emily was a bit strange. He didn't know that a whole bottle of wine was in her system. But he chose to buy the joke, of course. He said:

"I know you several different ways.."

"Hmm…Well… I don't think you know me at all… especially now…"

"…Especially now, what?"

"…Curious boy…"

"C'mon, Emily… I'm really worried about you. I told you before, no matter how awful you think your situation is, I'm here for you… always…"

"Derek, you've been repeating that to me a lot lately… I might actually believe you soon…"

"Aw… Princess, you should have believed it the first time I said it. I really mean it, Emily."

"….I know…" She confessed with a tender voice.

"Princess, I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you... especially for you to miss work. You never take a sick day off even when you're in pain and almost dying of sickness. Remember the time Garcia had to use a broom stick from the broom closet to sweep you away and kick you out and I helped her with the dust pan? So, I know something is definitely wrong if you had to miss work. Your tone on the phone sounded like all these disastrous events happened to you. Look, the case here is really horrible and the UNSUB is miles ahead of us… so we might be here for another couple of days… but as soon as we get back, I'm going straight to your place and you're going to tell me everything… Unless it's…"

He stopped talking, Emily said:

"…Unless what?"

He didn't want to say it, but he said:

"Unless it has to do with… your… love life…"

Emily laughed and said:

"You really think I have a love life? That's funny."

"Now I don't understand what's wrong with the world. The most gorgeous woman on the planet has to have a love life!"

"Well, it seems you're the only one who thinks that."

"C'mon, Princess… I have a huge list in my mind right now of agents and policemen in the cases we worked that came to me asking for your phone number. It's better I stop thinking because my mind will blow up with all the names."

"Huh? You never told me that!" Emily protested.

"Of course not! I have my reasons…" Derek said.

"Uhuh.. and what would those reasons be?" Emily asked.

"I can't say…" Derek spit out.

"Just one, please?" She begged in a charming voice.

"I can't tell my secrets…" He said.

"Doesn't matter. I know your deepest secret." Emily said.

Derek shuddered. He was a man that already thought that was immune from the clutches of the power of a woman. It's a fact that men are hostages of women, especially the powerful ones. A powerful woman knows very well how to tie a knot on the head of a man. Emily Prentiss was a very powerful woman. Even though she says that she has no love life, as if belittling herself, well, it was all part of the game of seduction... as well as, the wine was also speaking for her now. He said:

"Em, would you care to enlighten me as to what this secret is? I need to know because I myself probably don't know this secret. You know how we men are so clueless... why do you think my Mom and sisters always slap me in the head? They're always trying to knock some sense into me. Tell me this secret now Princess or I will not be able to sleep, plus you have that other secret about you... I can wait to hear about that in person, but the secret about me should be said immediately even if it's over the phone. I think I have an idea as to what this secret about me is, but I could be totally wrong. You have to tell me now, Princess.. the curiosity is killing me!"

Emily was biting her lips and smiling as he spoke. But, after he finished speaking, she laughed heartily. Derek immediately thought: What the fuck? But he said:

"What's so funny, Princess?"

She was laughing hysterically and thought it was so funny because there was no secret at all. They way he got so worried was funny.. oh, the way women can play with a guy's mind. She said, leaving things in the air:

"Derek, I need to get some rest. I've had a very unusual day. We'll talk when you get back, okay?"

"Unless that's a promise, I won't hang up."

"Okay… It's a promise."

"Take care, Princess."

"You too…"

* * *

After having a bath to try to get rid of the effects of the wine in her system.. Emily was ready to sleep, or at least try because she spent hours with her eyes staring at the ceiling recalling the events of that day. It had been the longest day of her life, for sure. Long after midnight, she decided to send a text message to an old cell phone saying: "_John, is that you? If you still use this number, please call me back when you can. Emily_."

Emily barely had placed her cell phone on her bedside table when her cell phone vibrated. It was him, so she answered the phone saying:

"Man, you're fast!"

"Yeah… you know how fast I can be when I want to."

An awkward moment of silence passed. He said:

"Anyways, what makes you call this time of night?"

"I didn't call you!"

"… Texted…"

"There's something I want to talk to you about. Are you in America?"

"Yeah… I'm in New York now… Remember that old business that we always said that we would open together? Me, you and… Matt….. anyways… I finally decided to make that dream come true alone… on my own… It's not big… but, so far, it's working good…"

"I'm happy for you, John… Congrats…"

Another awkward moment of silence. She said:

"So, John, I need you to make some time so we can talk… there's something important that you need to know."

"You're the busy one, Emily… I have all the time for you…."

* * *

**There you have it folks, Emily will meet John very soon and how will she tell him that their daughter is alive, well and now an adult? Will he be happy with the understandable shock that goes with it? From the tone of that conversation and the things he said to Emily on the phone, he might still have some residual feelings for Emily that never went away. It is a possibility he wants to have another chance with her. Or does she want to start something special with Derek, especially with all the teasing on the phone with Derek? Or was that only the influence of the wine she was under talking as she can deny and say this is the excuse for teasing him shamelessly. Please let me know what you think about all this and please continue to give me all your wonderful ideas, suggestions and comments like you are always doing so beautifully. Mega thanks to you all and love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

After having a bath to try to get rid of the effects of the wine in her system.. Emily was ready to sleep, or at least try because she spent hours with her eyes staring at the ceiling recalling the events of that day. It had been the longest day of her life, for sure. Long after midnight, she decided to send a text message to an old cell phone saying: "_John, is that you? If you still use this number, please call me back when you can. Emily_."

Emily barely had placed her cell phone on her bedside table when her cell phone vibrated. It was him, so she answered the phone saying:

"Man, you're fast!"

"Yeah… you know how fast I can be when I want to."

An awkward moment of silence passed. He said:

"Anyways, what makes you call this time of night?"

"I didn't call you!"

"… Texted…"

"There's something I want to talk to you about. Are you in America?"

"Yeah… I'm in New York now… Remember that old business that we always said that we would open together? Me, you and… Matt….. anyways… I finally decided to make that dream come true alone… on my own… It's not big… but, so far, it's working good…"

"I'm happy for you, John… Congrats…"

Another awkward moment of silence. She said:

"John, I need you to make some time so we can talk… there's something important that you need to know."

"You're the busy one, Emily… I have all the time for you…."

"Maybe next week… I will check my schedules at BAU and then I call you back, okay?"

"Oh, C'mon, Emily… will you make me wait that long to know the reason that made you get in touch with me this late of the night?"

"It's not anything I can say by phone…I'm sorry…"

"Just a tip…"

"I'm sorry… I can't…"

"Is it about Matthew?… Something with the priest?… Does the BAU need another statement?"

"No, John. It has nothing to do with that."

"Emily, you getting in contact with me out of the blue, after all this time... I never thought I would ever hear from you again. Now you're saying you have something important to tell me but, you can't say it over the phone, must be something really big..."

"Yeah… It's something really big..." Emily said, bitterly smiling at the coincidence of what he said, Samantha was really big now.

"Okay then, I'll anxiously be waiting for your call."

"Okay, John. Good night…"

"Good night, Emily. Hey… it… it was really good to hear of you…"

* * *

The next day, Emily woke and drank some strong coffee. As the team was still away working on a case, she took the day off. She went to the hotel to fetch Samantha.

"Good morning…" Samantha said, getting into Emily's car.

"Good morning, Sam. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did!" Samantha said, smiling at Emily.

"That's good."

"How about you?"

"It was great to see all those photos and videos of you from when you were growing up… I couldn't stop smiling. It was just sad to think that I wasn't there to share those moments with you, be there for you. But, that's in the past and we're in the present. So, we have to think in the now. Seeing how happy you were, that kind of comforts me. I could feel how happy you were and are… It was my loss but, at least I know how happy you are and this fact alone is enough to make me happy…"

"This makes me so happy to hear this, Emily. I'm also relieved to know that you never meant to leave me, to just give me away for adoption… this kind of comforts me as well… and yes… I've always been very happy with my adoptive family. But, it's so good to be here… to be by your side… I woke differently today, feeling happy mixed with something I can't quite explain. It brings me a strong feeling of happiness just to be near you…"

Before starting to drive, Emily looked at Sam and said:

"I know what you mean Sam because I feel the exact same way... and this strong bond… I mean… blood bond… is something that we can feel. I know that is something we can call love… we are going to start to build our relationship… but I truly feel that I've known you for all of my life…"

Sam smiled at her and Emily started to drive, going back to her place.

They were now at Emily's place:

"Did you want something to eat?"

"No, thanks. I had breakfast at the Hotel."

"Alright, have a seat, Sam. I have something for you before we start to talk…"

"Okay…"

Emily went upstairs, to her bedroom, and she climbed on the stool to reach the top of her wardrobe. She grabbed the box that she hid up there and had saved for all her life. At the same time she was mentally praying to God to help her and give her strength. She never thought she would have to unbury all these memories. Emily really didn't want this to cause them both any pain. She was now holding the old shoe box in her hands and hell, just staring at the box made the memories come rushing through her mind... unfortunately, it was mostly the bad ones. She was already fighting back tears. She went downstairs with the box in hand. She sat next to Sam on the sofa and started to talk:

"Sam, inside this box has something that I've been saving for all of my life. Actually, this is what kept me company during childhood, I can say she was my only friend since my mother never let me have any real friends. My mother always thought no one was good enough to be around me. Anyways, when I was pregnant and I found out that I was going to have a baby girl, I was going to give it you. But… I never had the opportunity to but, even so, I wanted to keep it. I thought that maybe God would give me another opportunity to be a mother… but that never happened. I know God knows what he's doing because even if I had had other kids, they would never have been able to fill this hole that I always had in my soul for having lost you. So, I saved this for you and I never, in my wildest dreams, thought I would be able to give this to you..."

Emily gave the content of the box to Sam. It was a small doll made of cloth. Sam took the doll in her hands and started caressing her hair, saying:

"Oh, Emily… thank you… she's so cute…"

"I know it's nothing too special but, it meant everything to me. Having this doll was a way that I found to keep you around me, for all my life, because I never understood why you had to go so soon."

Moments of silence.

"So, tell me about my father… how did you meet him?"

Emily took a deep breath to started talking:

"We meet at school. Him, Matthew and I were best friends. This was when my parents had been transferred to Italy, so I met them there. They were Americans too and we were in the same class. We were thirteen when we met and we became best friends almost instantly, which was weird for me because I've always been a private person, reserved, hard to make friends with, and the popular girls group never was my cup of tea."

Sam smiled and said: "Mine either…"

"We then started studying and hanging out together. All that only happened when my mother was travelling and working because she never let me go out on my own, especially with boys that she didn't know the families of. Anyways, we were always together as best friends. I felt totally safe with them, which was surprising because that was the first time I felt this sense of belonging. That's all a teenage ever wants, to belong. Our favorite place to go was the forest park. We used to go there almost everyday. You father was a romantic, a dreamer and Matthew was a questioner, a philosopher, while I was a mix of both. John developed a passion for plants and flowers… so every time we were at the forest, he was with his book looking for the names and history of almost every flower or plant that we saw. At one point, all three of us even agreed that we would open a floriculture when you were older. We went to that forest almost everyday... it was our special meeting place. Hanging out in the forest was the best time of our day, we used to spend the whole afternoon there after school. We were really great friends, always there for one another. One time Matthew surprised us by drawing a heart on the tree trunk with our names inside the heart, "Matt, Em, John" he wrote. Then there was a day Matthew couldn't come with us to the forest and that day, John, your father, said that he had a surprise for me. He told me he had made it a long time ago since the day he had met me. He really wanted to show me so he took me to the forest… only him and I. The surprise he showed me was another heart drawn on a different tree trunk. Only this one had just his name and my name in it. All I could do was just stare at that heart on the tree… our names inside, "John & Em forever"… and that said a lot to me. All the while, John was just waiting for what I was going to say, and I couldn't say anything. I didn't really know what to say but, I was very touched by the gesture. I wasn't sure of my feelings for him. I only knew that I loved his company and being with him. However, that thought was cut short because it started to rain. But, the atmosphere between us was strange. Even though it started raining, we didn't make a move.. the only thing that was going on was he stayed staring at me, waiting for something, anything for me to say. Then, I finally said: "If you can catch me, you'll win a kiss from me." After that, I started to run as fast as I could under the strong rain in the forest. I was way ahead of him for a while until I suddenly slipped on the wet leaves and I fell to the ground. That gave him the advantage and he finally reached me. When he was by my side, he prevented me from getting up, he held on to both of my arms and we kissed for the first time. That's where it all started. We decided to start dating after that moment but, only Matthew knew about our relationship. No one in the school knew, my parents didn't know... we wanted to keep it for us and we were happy that way. The first time we made love was really special... it was the first time for both of us, just like our first kiss..."

"Ohhhh... awww, Emily that's so sweet and romantic. What a touching story, thank you very much for sharing that story with me. It really warmed and touched my heart so deeply to know that I was conceived out of love by two people very much in love with each other. It's a wonderful feeling to know that the affection of two people who fell in love for the first time conceived something beautiful. It makes me very happy to hear this Emily, this touching and sweet story of the origin of how I was brought into this world…"

"But, a few months later I started to feel weird, things I never felt before. I was also 'late' on my period, so I decided to buy a pregnancy test at the drugstore. I took the test when my parents were out of the country. I did it by myself and no doubt, the test came out positive. I couldn't breathe for a few moments, just thinking about my mother's reaction… I was only fourteen when I got pregnant. Then, I decided to go talk to your father and tell him the news. I can remember his reaction as if it was yesterday. He was very shocked at first, his hands were shaking, he had trouble speaking for a brief moment and then he took my hand in his and put our hands on my stomach and said: "Em, this baby was created out of pure love, we did nothing wrong. I know this is shocking for the both of us and we didn't plan this, but I'll be with you and our baby all the way. I love you and our baby very much." I was kind of relieved he said this… and I was just waiting for my parents to come back to town to talk to them. He said he would be with me to tell them. But, I didn't have the opportunity to tell my mother because someone told her before I got the chance. I remember it just like it was a few minutes ago... I got home, it was already night and I didn't know that they would be home already… I entered the living room and they were there… just waiting for me… My mother asked me to go in the living room…She looked very angry… she had been out of the country for almost a month and she didn't even say "hi" to me…"

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Ambassador Prentiss: "Where have you been at this time of night?"

Emily: "I was in the forest park…"

Ambassador: "AT THE FOREST! AT THE FOREST?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING TO BE SOMEONE IN LIFE! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING EVERYDAY IN THE FOREST!?"

Emily: "There's nothing wrong, mother. My grades are all above average."

Ambassador: "Your grades! I'm not speaking only about grades here! I'm talking about character, fineness, self-esteem, refinement, and things that now I know that you're never going to be! Considering you've been behaving just like a bitch and now I know why you're always with those two bums all the time! You're a shame to me!"

"What are you talking about, Mother?" Emily asked, in tears.

"About this!"

Ambassador Prentiss showed Emily the pregnancy test box that the maid had collected from the garbage. Emily didn't think that her mother had such loyal employees to her.

"Mother, I can explain. John… he's my boyfriend and we…"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear a word! What a shame, Emily! I always dreamed a perfect marriage for you! The Spain King's Grandson that was interested in you… that said he would wait for you… and now… with that shame you are no longer a virgin and pregnant! You ruined your life and mine!"

* * *

END OF THE FLASHBACK:

"Emily, do you want to take a break? I understand if you need a moment..."

"No, Sam… I prefer to let you know the whole story right now and let it out. It's better so we can move on and try to leave the past very, very distant…"

"I'm so sorry. If you don't want to tell me the whole story, that's okay for me now. At least I know that you didn't just give me away."

"No, Sam… I want to. It's not fair to you. I know you've been waiting your whole life for this.."

"Yeah, Emily, but it's sad. I never imagined that… you and my father… only teenagers and all this mess happened. I can see this was very difficult for you two, especially for you. I wouldn't know what I would do in your shoes back then, Emily. But, all I need to know was that I was loved by my parents and was wanted by you and him… That's what's important to me..."

"You are so sweet, Sam. You trying to make me feel better, to comfort me, sort of like what a mother should be doing to her child. It's like you're trying to be a parent to me, when it should be the other way around."

"Yep! I'm trying to comfort you because it looks like you didn't have any parents to do it for you back then."

"So… let's continue the story shall we, so we can get it over with... From that day, she took me out of school and she sent me to a boarding school in Scotland for pregnant girls of the high society. I stayed there during my entire pregnancy and my mother only ever came to visit me three times during that whole time. She had told me that when my baby was born she was going to raise it as her own, as an adopted child. However, I objected but, she began to threaten me saying that she would give you away for adoption, so I just agreed because I would still have you around. She hired a private doctor to make the delivery. I was in pain, they sedated me completely… I blacked out and didn't see anything! Then when I finally awoke, they told me that my baby had been stillborn. That was the day that apart of me died too…"

"Did my father not visit you?"

"No, during the time I spent in Scotland, I never heard from him and Matthew again. But, knowing my mother, she must have lied to them and told them something so that they would not come to look for me again. Anyways, when I was back in Italy, without you… John didn't want anything to do with me anymore. He didn't want to hear a word of me and I didn't know the exact reason why. Soon thereafter, his family moved back to America and it was just Matthew and I. We had a whole thing with the church and our priest because they ended up knowing that I got pregnant and had sex out of wedlock and Matthew made me feel worthy again… he was the only one there for me at the time…"

"Where is he now?"

"Well… he's dead…"

"Aww... How sad…How did he die?"

"That's a story for another day. It's a big one too. It includes the BAU and a case…"

"You never talked to my father about what really happened?"

"No, because he never wanted to know or hear about anything from me again… Then twenty years later when we met again because of a case… it didn't seem necessary to bring all those memories back…"

"But, Emily…. You two have to fix things. It wouldn't surprise me if we find out that he never got married too, just like you. It's obvious that you two have things unresolved. You two have to come clean to each other and try to move on…"

"…Speaking of him…. We talked last night…"

"You did?"

"Yes… of course. I didn't mention anything to him over the phone. I just told him that I had some important things to tell him."

"Oh my God… this is so big…"

Samantha got up and started to walk around the room:

"I never thought… this is happening so fast… I mean… I waited for this my life… but now… it's just like a flood of emotions. On the other hand... I'm so happy, Emily!"

"Me too… Despite everything, I can barely believe that my daughter's standing right here… in front of me…"

"…And about the DNA test?"

"It's up to you, Sam. My mother already confirmed everything for me."

"Emily, I think it's better if we do it… so we can be totally sure…"

"Okay… we can find a clinical laboratory and do it now if you want."

* * *

The two women went to the clinic to get a DNA test, which would take a few weeks to be ready. After that, they spent the day together.. they went to the mall and at the end of the day, Emily parked the car in front of the hotel to let Samantha get some rest:

"Sam, I want to invite you somewhere, but it's okay if you don't want to go ... I'll understand ..."

"What is it?"

"You said you still have a whole month to spend here in America… and I'd like to know if you want to stay at my place? It would allow us to spend much more time together. I have a guest room that you could stay in. I'm at work most of the time, so you can make yourself comfortable there. I know it's probably a little too much to ask, especially after such a short time but, I'd like you to feel at home here too."

It was a little uncomfortable for Samantha and also for Emily. Sam was still a little in doubt and Emily realized that and said:

"It's okay, Sam… if you don't want to…"

"It's just a little weird…I mean… You are my mother but, you're still a stranger to me... But, I want to give us that chance to bond and change this feeling… so, I accept your offer. I'll spend the night here and tomorrow I'll move to your place…"

"Deal!" Emily said, smiling.

* * *

That night, Emily just arrived home when her cell phone started to ring. It was JJ:

"Hey, Emily. Hotch asked me to call you and see if you were okay. I was also worried Emily… what happened?"

"JJ, it's like I've lived a century in these past two days, really. I have so much to tell you, really… but not over the phone… it's something really big and important."

"Emily, it doesn't matter if I have to wait to know what you have to tell me. I just want to know about you... Are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

"No, my health is okay… JJ. Thank you for your concern. We can talk tomorrow… the case is over, right?"

"Yes… we're on our way back home."

"Okay… we can talk tomorrow then, okay?"

"Okay... deal. Take care, Emily. I'll let the team know that you're okay."

"Thank you, JJ."

* * *

Later that night, Emily's stomach was in knots. Although she was happy to know about Sam and that her daughter never died, the lies and immoral her Mother did to her and Sam made a hole so deep in her heart. This wound was so deep that the only thing she craved for was a deep, comforting hug. It seemed like the only thing that could engulf a lot of the emptiness and hurt she was feeling at the moment. The emotional trauma she continued to suffer from was too much for her to cope with right now, and she definitely needed some support right now. She felt lonely, as she always did her whole life but, now she was not able to deal with all the pain alone. She was trying to be strong whenever Samantha was around, not demonstrating how much she was suffering with all this. She didn't want to drink, but it was the only escape for her right now, so she was serving up some wine for herself when she heard the bell ring. Putting the bottle of wine on the counter, she went to open the door. Looking through the peephole, she took a deep breath when she saw who it was and then opened the door. He was resting his hand on the doorframe, smiling at her.

* * *

**There it is folks! I know, I'm a little mean. Leaving you all in suspense all the time. Hahaha… But, I love to add a little suspense to most of the end of my chapters. So, who's at her door? Whoever it is, I can tell you that she will tell this person the truth about Sam and it will shock him but he will still support Emily. Please let me know what you all think and please continue to give me your great ideas, suggestions and comments. Thank you all very much! Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my lovelies…. One more chapter!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Emily was all alone at home, it was late night already and she had asked Sam to spend the rest of the month with her, at her apartment, but Sam was spending one more night at the hotel before moving to Emily's place.

She was really needing a hug right now, she was feeling almost without a ground. She was feeling sad, betrayed during all her life for the people she was supposed to trust the most.

On the other hand, she wanted to keep strong for Sam and start a loving relationship with her even if it was a late start. She was brought out of her thoughts by her bell that was ringing. She went to open the door and her heart felt relieved and warmed when she saw that it was him. The team had been out for three days, and finally they went back to Quantico. She opened the door and she got to see his sweet smile at her.

She wanted more than ever now to turn off her compartmentalization button and throw herself in his arms but then again, she could not but she was thinking: "Derek Morgan it is like you could read my mind because I needed you very badly, your very strong muscled arms to wrap around me and I need you to not let me go ever. I need to find the safe haven of that Derek Morgan mountain heaven to make me feel safe to smell your intoxicating smell, that cologne that I know you usually wear and I think I bought you those for Christmas one time. How can I show you my appreciation for showing up right now..." But she waited for his first reaction, while she opened her door wide for him to enter. He was entering her apartment and he was looking into her eyes, straight, they were dark, no glow, no hope in there. So he said:

"A little birdie told me that you could use one of my famous hugs... and to tell you the truth, this hug is just as much for me because I miss you so much seeing your beautiful face... it tears my heart apart and speaking of hearts tearing up, I know something is troubling your heart, let me give you a big hug and then you could tell me what is wrong... How does that sound?"

He opened his arms for her. She said:

"Perfect..." Her voice was cracking, and she could barely hold the tears.

Derek then hugged her so tender and soft but tight at the same time, the type of hug that made her feel like the most important woman to him in that moment, a real security blanket that warms her heart. It was as if that hug could wash away all the pain that she was feeling, that pain of betrayal from her own mother. It was like she can just forget all that just at this moment and allow herself to enjoy the smell of him and the warm and loving hug. Breaking the hug, she said:

"Thank you for coming... How mad is Hotch at me?"

"He is not mad at all but he was worried for you...like all of us..."

"Do you want to drink something?"

"You and I both could use a wine right now but first things first...I think we both need to be sober when you tell me what is so bad that would take you from work..."

"Derek... it is so difficult..."

"Emily... your voice is suffocated... Look... I came here to try to help you... If you don't want to share, that is totally okay... I understand... But if you do want to vent ... please... I am all ears... Hotch and everyone only wants what is best for you and if something is troubling, you did the right thing in not working on cases with us but I know this has to be huge for you to not able to work on a case with us. Please take a deep breath, and tell me slowly, no rush at all. I am in no hurry to go anywhere, I want to help you Princess just like you always help me when I am troubled. Start from the very beginning Em..."

"Do you remember Sam?"

"Sam? Hmm... who is this?"

"That girl that was looking for me... at BAU..."

"Ohh, yeah... okay... I remember her... what does she has to do with it… is she pestering you?"

"Actually….. She is my daughter..."

"Well... ahh... hey... WHAT?" First, he had not understood.

Derek was totally in shock now. He said:

"Emily... wow! Is there a rewind button here and play the tape over again or is my hearing failing me at this young age…. You just said: Daughter?"

"Yes…"

"Wow… I'm not judging you… but…How could you just hide it from all of us, during all this time…"

"I did not hide anything, Derek… I did not even know that I had this daughter…"

"I think my neurons are not working… how come?"

"It's a very long story, Derek, but I just can't revive everything once again right now. I just spent the whole day talking to Sam about this and our long story, me and her father, anyways, it's too painful for me every time I have to revive all of this…right now. I just need a hug because I'm feeling so lonely and lost…"

"Sure..." Derek came to sit next to her on the same sofa to give her another hug, kissing her on the head as well. In his arms, she said:

"I got pregnant at fourteen and when I was fifteen, I was told that my baby was born dead and of course, I never doubted that ...and now this...she was looking for me because she is my daughter!"

"Emily… Are you sure? It seems so surreal…" He was in shock!

"My mother confirmed the story that Sam told me… but we did a DNA test to be sure… But I am totally sure in my heart, Derek… I mean… when I look her in the eyes… I know she is my daughter! I cannot explain… I was lied to, Derek, by of all people my own mother, who I thought I could trust. She told me that my baby died when I was unconscious…"

Derek was now totally dumbfounded, but he wanted to focus only in being loving, understanding and supportive for her, although he could not help but shake his head in disbelief. He said:

"Now… I can see why you could not come to work and why you are so upset… If I was in your shoes… you know me… I would be smashing doors or punch the punching bag until I destroy it... I could hear it in your voice, Emily…. On the phone when we spoke… and now the look in your eyes…. but I want you to know I am here for you like always and I will help and support you in whatever you need from me… You can always count on me, Princess…"

"Thank you Derek...it is too much for me to deal with all of this… The talk with my mother was terrible… horrible… I don't think I can ever see her again in my life… and even if I live zillions lives I don't think I can ever forgive her for that… she stole 25 years of my life! It is as if I'm not the person I am! She just stole a precious time that I missed with my daughter that I'll never be able to recover! And the worse thing is that if Sam never had come to look for me, I would never even know about her existence! It's difficult for me even to breathe, right now, can you understand that?"

"Yes...I can understand that Emily, you have all the right to feel the way that you do about your mother. She stole something very dear and precious to you like a piece of your heart. The good news is that you have that special gift back that you thought you lost in your daughter. You need to try and concentrate on this positive thing here but I know it hard to let go of the anger and betrayal but please try to hold onto the love you feel for your daughter you found and try to make up all the wasted time you lost with her and do not waste any more time dwelling on the pain and betrayal even though those feelings are very totally understandable by you Emily…"

Moments of silence, Derek was just holding her. Then he said:

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well… I'm trying… we are trying to start a relationship… which is difficult… I know in my heart she is my daughter… But I have to watch she talk to her adoptive mother, and calling her "Mom" all the time… when deep down I just wanted her to call me "Mom", at least for once… and I know that I have no right to ask her that, but on the other hand, it was not my fault that I was never there for her...as I did not even know about her existence..."

"Emily...it will be a long process until you two get to build a strong bond... she seems to be a very special and smart person... she knows everything already… she knows it was not your fault, and you are a victim just like her… and this fact, you can be sure that this brought a huge relief for her heart too, you can bet this… I mean… knowing that you never abandoned her or just gave her for adoption… You won her heart already… I'm pretty sure of it…"

"You think?"

"Like I said, I'm sure, Emily…"

Derek and Emily were hugging again as he knows she was in need of it and she was crying all the pain out and after a long time, Derek was stroking her hair, making her relax gradually, until she eventually fell asleep in his arms, on the couch, as she had not slept for almost three days and night now, and she strangely felt totally safe in his arms. He scooped her up and put her in her bed and when he was putting her in her bed, she was practically fainting. Derek sat next to her on the bed, just looking at her while she was deeply sleeping. He was looking at her and she seemed so fragile, so vulnerable as he was asking himself how could she become such brave agent, chasing UNSUBS the very same way as him, but looking at her now, he could see the woman, that was only supposed to be loved. Derek touched her face just to get the hair that was falling on her face, but he could not help and touch softly her skin on the cheek. After that, he was about to get up to go away, when he just kissed the tip of his own finger and put it on her lips, very gently, whispering:

"Good night, Em…"

He felt his heart a little restless, like pounding out of his chest, after doing that, after all, they were only friends and partners, right? He turned off the light of her bedroom, and went downstairs to leave.

* * *

At the same time, at the Hotel, Sam was having a long talk with her adoptive parents. She had already said her whole story that Emily had told her. She was talking only to her adoptive mother right now:

"I always wanted this, Mom, but I've been fighting hard for this not became a nightmare… All of this brought so much pain to Emily… and I feel kind of responsible for this now…"

"Oh, Sam… you are not! You are the main victim of all of this…"

"I don't think so, Mom, because good or bad, I have you and my Dad… that you both will always be my parents... nothing will ever change that… but Emily… she has nothing… she does not have a family… and even though she was not closer to her parents, they were her only family and now, it looks like she does not have anyone…"

"That is understandable, Sam. Parents should never do this! I would never forgive them if I was in her shoes… But don't take all of this on your backs, Sam… Don't do this to yourself!"

"Mom, I just miss you a lot… and my dad… and my home, and my plants… I just want to come back and get my bicycle with basket of flowers, and go get more flowers… I miss all of it… and I'm dying to come home…"

"Sam you can come home anytime, sweetie... if you want to...just catch a flight tomorrow and come home to forget all of this..."

"…But, Mom, I cannot leave Emily… you are my mother, and dad will always be my father, that would never change, but Emily gave birth to me, without her we would not have each other now. She is so loving too, Mom, I want to help her get through all of this. She will never replace you, Mom, do not worry about that, I have enough love for all of you… I just want to make sure she is okay before I come home, can you understand that, Mom?"

"Yes, Sam… of course I can… It is just that I miss you so much… and I know that it must have been so hard for you to go through this alone...I so wish that I could be there for you now..."

"I'm okay, Mom… I know you are there for me… and soon, we will be together again… And, Mom, also I never got a chance to meet the man whom DNA along with Emily help brought me physically to this world together… I am curious to meet him as I did not get a chance to meet him yet... "

"Sure, baby… I can totally understand that…"

"Mom, also Emily asked me to spend the rest of the month with her… at her apartment… as I'm going tomorrow… It's weird… but I want to give this chance to us…"

"You are right, baby… know that I'm always here for you, no matter what!"

"I know Mom, thanks a lot for that… this gives me the strength to keep going with my dream… I love you…"

"I love you too, baby… And Sam, take care and anything you need, please, call me sweetie…"

"Okay, Mom… I will…"

* * *

Next day, it was a Thursday, Emily woke with the sound of the alarm, but she would be late for to work, because it was the day that Samantha was coming to move in with her and she wanted to make sure Sam was comfortable and then go to work. She was trying to remember the last thing she had spoken to Morgan about last night when she could smell coffee coming from her kitchen.

"What a hell…" She asked herself, while she was putting on her satin hobby.

She went downstairs and when she got to the living room, she could see Morgan in her kitchen. She approached him saying:

"Morgan… I can't believe… did you spend the night here?"

"Yes, Princess, I could not resist…. You begged me to stay!"

Emily opened a big mouth and asked: "I did?"

"Yes, you begged, you went on your knees and begged and pleaded… so … I have to make this sacrifice and put you in bed…"

At that moment, Emily knew he was kind of lying, so, she crossed her arms and just looked at him while he was still talking:

"And also, you know, Princess, when you sleep, you look like an angel while you sleep, by the way; and last night, you had this big smile on your face… and you were making some huge noises and moaning... Can I ask what you were dreaming of?" He said, smirking at her.

"You are lying! What a shame, Derek Morgan…" She said while she was serving coffee for herself.

"The truth now, c'mon…"

"Well… we talked a little and you fell asleep and I took you to the bedroom and I thought that maybe I should spend the night here with you… But I promise I slept on the couch and I did not try anything…"

"I know, Morgan, relax… and please, you don't have to throw at my face that you don't see me like a woman…"

"Wow, Emily… I… well… I know how fragile you were yesterday, and just needing a hug… but this does not mean that other things could happened…"

"Derek, what happened last night, I just remember talking to you and confessing everything to you that it was too much for me that the emotions got to me like an earth quake, flood, tidal wave, hurricane, tornado all natural disasters combined that I had to cry to you and let it out as I remember you giving me such a warm, safe and comfortable hug that I think I fell asleep in your arms and I do not remember anything else…"

"Yeah… but if you just could read my mind…"

"What do you mean?" She was truly curious.

He himself was surprised by what he had just said, so he answered:

"Nothing… Prentiss… I was just messing with you…"

TOO MUCH FOR MY EGO. She thought.

"Emily...I have to go home before going to the BAU, so I better be going now...See you later at the BAU?"

"Yeah...I'm going to pick Sam up and bring her here then I'm going to the BAU. Please tell Hotch that I'm going to be a little late..."

"Okay, I will…"

Derek was at the door now, about to leave.

"And Derek...thank you so much for everything...really...it's really good to know that I can count on you..."

"Always… Princess… Always…."

There was an intense look between them now as they both wanted so badly to hug again as it was almost like a magnet but they did not, because both of them would not take the first step. The elevator door closed with Derek inside, he looked at his image at the mirror of the elevator and he could barely recognize himself, or he was totally afraid that he was truly seeing himself for the first time now. Emily closed the door of her apartment. She leaned on the door, closing her eyes, trying to catch the memory of his warm arms around her body, she took a deep breath, especially when she remembered his cologne, which she could swear that she was still truly feeling that smell that was impregnated on her body, or maybe in her mind, or maybe in her heart. She opened her eyes protesting with herself:

"C'mon, Emily…. C'mon!" As if: "…get your feet on the ground! Emily you are acting like a love struck fool teenager, put yourself together and be that cold ice princess that no one can read you be that typical calm, organized and cold person that people are accustomed to see. You know Derek does not feel the same about you he only loves your body not you, so protect your heart from being shattered so get your act together now Girl"

* * *

Emily picked Sam up at the Hotel and left her at her apartment, she only parked the car in front of her building to drop Sam there:

"Sam, here is the keys, I want you to feel totally comfortable there, okay… please, feel at home, I know this is all new for both of us, but I promise I will try my best to get in touch with you, to know you better each day, and do my best to make it work for both of us… I'm not sure if I come home at night. It will depend on if we are going to have a case or not...anyways I left all my phone numbers at the kitchen table for you...… you can call me anytime… Please, feel at home… you can do whatever you want…"

"I want the very same things like you Emily. I want us to create a connection between us that was taken away from us as it was unfair circumstances we never got the chance. Maybe we can concentrate on the positives more than the negatives as I know it is not easy to do but I know we both have to be grateful that God and fate gave us a very fair chance and opportunity we both deserve…"

Sam gave Emily a kiss on the cheek, saying:

"Bye… Emily….." (She wanted badly to say Mom, but she did not, she just could not).

"Bye, Sam…"

* * *

Emily entered the meeting room of BAU, where the team was talking about another case while Penelope was presenting the case:

"I'm sorry…. I'm late…"

"Are you okay, now?" Hotch asked.

"I will be, thanks!"

After the meeting, Hotch approached Emily again to ask:

"Emily if you need any help or some more days off or even to talk about it... You can count on me okay..."

"So very sorry, Hotch, just getting things in order I will not let my personal life get in the way of doing my job that is why I could not come in I would have endangered myself and my team because I had some things that came up that affected me in a very shocking way… And, thanks… I really appreciate your help…"

The team flew to Vegas to try to get one more serial killer out of the streets. Emily called Sam to let her know that she might spend days out, and she was right, because they were there for two days now, so Hotch had allowed the team to stay in a hotel while Reid went to see his Mother. Emily was sharing a room with JJ, and lucky for her so she could tell the whole story to her dear friend and JJ always had a nice and kind word to say.

"Emily, no way! I cannot believe your mother did this! Oh my God! I am totally shocked!"

"Yeah… but now… I don't want to overvalue this… I'm trying to move my focus totally to Sam and to build a strong bond with her otherwise I'll go insane"

"Yeah… you are totally right, Em… tell me about her…" JJ asked, smiling.

"JJ, Sam is the most sweet, wonderful and loving woman I ever met, and I am not saying this because I am a proud and boastful mother… Her adoptive parents loved her so much and took good care of her and she learned to be this wonderful, kind loving person, and she is so beautiful inside just as she is outside… I never thought I would get this chance again to be a mother when I thought that bridge was totally burned down… I am so very happy to get this chance again to know her more because this wonderful young woman is my own flesh and blood that I brought into this world… I cannot take credit for her upbringing but I am proud that I begotten her and brought her to this world… I am so very happy yet still disturbed by my own mother but I want to focus more on Sam and the more positive things right now..."

"Emily I know you had nothing to do with her upbringing…. but what they say about genetics is true….. and I bet Reid could quote you some statistics on this….. When I saw Sam for the first time, I could see a total resemblance to you even though I did not know she was your daughter at that time…. When she smiled, the way she made a facial expression with her eyes, the way she laughed and opened her mouth with that "O" shape it is all you…. She is very beautiful just like you and I am pretty sure she got that beauty from you and also I can tell right away she is smart so she inherited her intelligence from you too, Emily… and all your kindness and sweetness…"

"You think?"

"I'm totally sure Em! Hey ...doing this job, you know that I'm telling the truth! Genetic and blood speak louder on personality… you know that…"

"Thank you, JJ, for making me feel so better…"

"… And as soon as we can… our schedule allows… we have to have a girl's night with our latest member!"

"Sure, sure… Of course…" Emily said, thrilled, wiping tears with her hands, smiling.

"… And we have to tell Pen, right away!"

"Yeah! She will make a party!"

"Sure she will!...but we have to warn poor Sam… when Pen finds out she is your daughter, she will be shock, but after the shock, she will hug and squeeze poor Sam that she will have trouble breathing... So you better warn poor Sam way ahead of time a lot of warning needed for her…"

Both women laughed.

* * *

After three days, the team was able to solve the case and catch the UNSUB. They were in the plane coming back to Quantico. It was around six PM, so everyone was awake. Emily thought that it was a great opportunity to tell the rest of the team about Samantha. She got up and Derek was sitting next to JJ and in front of him, it was Rossi and Hotch. Reid was laying on the small sofa that was on the plane but he was reading and not sleeping. She called Garcia through the monitor too, who said:

"What is it Emily? I feel that this is a special bulletin with huge special news that the President of United States going to tell the whole country, that is how I feel now…"

Emily smiled hearing this, she felt really comfortable around these people. She said:

"I have a really special thing about my life… that I want to share with each one of you that I truly consider as a family for me, and this was the reason that I was not able to work for the past few days..."

She took a deep breath now before she started to speak:

"It's a very long story and every time that I have to talk about this, it is very difficult for me because it is too painful for me, so I'm just going to say the best part of it… Twenty five years ago, I had a daughter… Rossi was the only one here that knew about this, because I had shared with him in that sad tragedy that happened to my friend Matthew and he helped me a lot at that time… I had told him that she was born dead…"

Rossi narrowed his eyes to what would come now. Hotch, Reid and the others were just listening, and of course trying to assimilate. JJ and Derek already knew the whole truth about Sam.

"… So… I just found out that my baby … she… she did not born dead… she is alive as much as all of us… and she came to look for me… she is 25 years old now… and that is it! I have a daughter!"

Penelope screamed so loud but asking a million questions talking so fast it sounded like she was talking in Chinese or Japanese.

"Garcia, Emily can speak a lot of languages and can understand many languages but I am sure she cannot understand a single word you just said there…" Rossi, wisely said.

"Statistics show when genes are involved with a child, the personality, looks and mannerisms with the facial expressions everything is directly inherited from the parent even though that said parent had nothing to do with that upbringing. I see Sam definitely got your looks, beauty and smarts Emily, congratulation to you…" Reid hugged Emily.

"What did I tell you Emily, Reid would have a quote from the statistics database right away for this…"

Hotch got up and gave Emily a tight hug, saying:

"Emily, I am totally trying to disguise my shock as I have no idea how everything went in your past and how this situation came to this point… but what I can say is welcome to the club...being a parent is the most amazing thing in the universe...…"

Still hugged, Emily said to him:

"Thank you, Hotch… I just cannot help this hole that I feel in my soul because too much time was stolen from us… and this abysm will be hard to fill… but we are trying…."

Looking at Emily now, Hotch said:

"This abysm just need love to be filled… And I'm completely sure you have tons…"

Emily smiled at him. Then Rossi got up to hug her, and say:

"Well, my dear, we all know your heart is the largest in this room and you will definitely fill that abyss, hole and void with all the love you have which will not be a problem because we know the very tough Emily Prentiss tries to hide it but she represents nothing but love to everyone and your daughter is no exception she will definitely feel your love for her… If you need anything, I'm here, as always…"

"Thank you, Rossi…"

"Oh, my God, Emily, so that beautiful sweet girl that stayed the whole day here with me asking things about you… she is your daughter! It's just unbelievable… And I don't dare to ask how come after so much time … and how you found out about her… anyways… let's not touch opened and painful wounds… and let's just celebrate… we have to make a party to celebrate…"

"Penelope… Penelope, hey, breathe, baby girl…" Derek said.

"Yeah...Pen ...I promise with time I will tell you all everything and all the details that I know you are all dying to know..." Emily said.

* * *

Emily arrived home around ten PM, on that night. Sam was right there, under the duvet, on the sofa, watching TV.

"Hey, Sam… I'm home… Hi…" She approached Sam and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, how were the days at home?"

Sam bit her lips, and Emily could see herself in Sam.

"Well, I went to walk in the mall yesterday and today I just went to the park for a walk… (she stopped to think for a while and continued speaking)… I missed you…."

This melted Emily's heart. She sat on the sofa next to Sam and said:

"Ohhh, Sam… me too… really… I'm so sorry… This last case was… well… Let's not talk about these terrible things… I brought these things for you…"

Emily gave a big bag for her.

"… For me?"

"Yes… so you can keep yourself busy and feel at home while I'm not home… I hope you like…"

Samantha opened the bag and it was canvas, paints, brushes, clay to make sculpture, other things to make crafts that she used to spend time doing these things at her home:

"Emily, wow! Oh my God… you read my mind… I went to the mall near here just to check if I can find these things to buy... but I did not, and now… you bring me all of this… thank you!"

"Aww, Sam… I'm so glad you liked it…"

"I did…I really did… I'm going to start it tomorrow…"

"So, did you have dinner already? I'm starving…"

"Yes, I did…. I cooked a chicken and I also made potatoes salad… It is not the best of the world but it's good…"

"Awww… wow… sounds great…. I… I'm going to take a shower and then…"

"Okay… perfect! I can warm it for you…" Sam said, already getting up from the sofa.

"Oh, no, Sam… please… you don't have to… I can do it…"

"Please, Emily… let me do it for you…"

This melted Emily's heart even more. She was almost crying in happiness. She said:

"Sure… Sam… I would love to…"

While Emily went to take a shower, Samantha set the table for Emily to have dinner and warmed the food for her. After about twenty minutes, Emily was coming down the stairs and saying:

"Mmmm, the smell is delicious down here…"

The two women sat at the table. Sam was making company to Emily, even that she had already had dinner. At a certain point, Emily said:

"It really taste delicious, Sam, before this place here felt so lonely, cold and a total emptiness There were many times that I would not even eat here… because if felt so empty that I would eat at diners and junk food places..."

"I'm so used to big dinners…. My parents are very hard working people, they are not what you say rich people but they are very rich in the heart, love and affection, and it is what matters the most to them and our dinners together is like long joking sessions with wonderful food as she cooks so very well with her baking and delicious sweet treats that I cannot say enough of her masterful cooking… The Easter and Christmas dinners were always one of the best memories I had and after the huge dinner we would sing songs together… It is always so sweet that I can never say enough good things to describe how very happy these memories were for me…. Besides, my family is really big… both my mother and father have lots of brothers and sisters and they are always visiting each other. Including me, that don't live with them since I was eighteen I'm always there and my mother is always cooking something… No idea why I'm this thin… well…now I think I know… I probably pulled your genetics… Lucky me…"

"Yes…. I think so, Sam, you and I both have healthy appetites but I am sure we both have lucky metabolism, which I have to admit… I pulled from my mother too… but you and I keep in good shape with the physical activities and exercises… I do a lot of running in the morning on my day offs, great stress relievers in the fresh crisp air in the early morning in the park… Also my training at BAU is so intense because we have to keep our strength to do our work… How about you and I go running in the park in this neighborhood…. There is a great park with beautiful scenery, pond and beautiful ducks in there all the time. Also a very beautiful nature trail and path we can run in there that we also can see a beautiful sunrise together while we run. Does that sound like fun to you plus it helps our good bodies stay in good shape as well…"

"Sounds perfect, Emily…"

They were talking casually about their lives, etc., when Samantha's cell phone started to ring, but she answered the phone right there in front of Emily, so Emily could not help but listen to everything that Sam was saying.

"Hey, Susie, sweetie….How are you?"

"Of course, I miss you! I miss you all!

"When I come back? Hmm, I'm not sure… about a month still…"

"Ohh… please… Susie… don't say that… I love you so very much… don't forget this…"

"Okay, call her then…"

"Hey, Mary… how are you sweetie?"

"…And what about your tooth, did it fall out already?"

(laughs)…. "…. So you are toothless?... how cute… I'm dying to see you…"

"Soon, dear… I will be back soon… I promise…

"…. If I found my real mother?"

At that point Sam looked at Emily in the eyes.

"…. Yes, dear… I found my real mother…"

"How is she? Hmmm… She is beautiful in her heart…. and in her soul… and she is a very beautiful person too…"

"… if can help you to find your mother? Of course I can, dear… Look… better we hung up now, okay… By the weekend we can talk by Skype, okay… Tell everyone that I love them so much, that I miss them a lot and about twenty days I will be back to see all of you again..."

Samantha finally hung up the phone to talk to Emily again. Emily was looking at her, with a certain curiosity in the look. So, Sam said:

"They are children from an orphanage that I go every single week… they are adorable… they did not have a chance to be adopted and it's so sad… but every week I'm there… and I go out with them… to the movies and to the theater and I give art classes too… for free… as voluntary … it is really rewarding for me…they think I'm doing a great stuff doing this… but all the reward is on me… because I'm really happy doing this… and having fun with them…."

Sam was speaking and Emily's heart was melting, even more. She had already stopped to eat. She touched Sam's hand and said:

"…As if I could love you even more…"

"… No… Emily… it's nothing… really… these children already suffered a lot and they were totally abandoned and they weren't as lucky as me…"

Emily got up and so did Sam, and Emily said to her, hugging her:

"Sam, I need to give you a huge hug to show how much I am proud of you… and how much I love you… I know we do not know each other that long, but that love was always there for you when I carried you in my stomach and it remains bursting with for you that will never change. It warms my heart to know what kind of person you truly are sweet, beautiful inside and outside, loving and caring about everyone and what you do for these kids is the greatest gift of all…"

"Thank you, Emily…"

After a little while, while Emily was washing dishes and Sam helping her, Sam asked her:

"Do you think if your mother had not ruined everything… you and my biological father had gotten married?"

* * *

**There you have it folks and how is Emily able to answer Sam's tough question there maybe Emily is not sure herself how things would have turned out if things were different and her mother did not turn her life upside down. You will see in next chapter how Emily answer Sam's tough question here and you will see the DNA result with Sam and Emily to prove and confirm her true parentage and also we will see John's reaction to his baby girl who is no longer a baby. How will this first time encounter go between John and Sam? And, of course: more DEMILY cute moments! Please stay tuned to find out and please continue to give me your wonderful comments, suggestions and ideas for this story. Thank you very much to you all and love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks a lot for all the loving comments!**

**One more chapter!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Sam and Emily were only talking after the dinner while they had the kitchen cleaned. Sam left a question to her mother:

"Emily, do you think if your mother had not ruined the things for you and my biological father, do you think you guys would have gotten married?"

Emily stopped for a second to cleaning the sink, to think for a second, then she said:

"I really don't know, Sam… I mean… We were so young… that first feeling when you are thinking that you are discovering the love for the first time… I have to admit that I have a special affection for him… he was my first in everything… we discovered things together… the kiss, sex and how it is to be with someone for twenty four hours a day like we wanted that...… and we did made plans for the future… a lot… but then… after my mother just moved away with me… to a boarding school, I tried hard to speak to him...In those days, we did not have all the facilities that we have today like cell phones, or iPad, iPod, computer, notebook, we had nothing of it… just normal phone and I was not allow to call anyone from the boarding school… but, even so, I tried hard… and I never could talk to him again… and he just let me go… let me vanished… and that made me question if he was really in love with me…so, I stopped looking for him, too, I know my mother must have said a lot to him… she probably lied about me, saying I did not want to stay with him or see him again… I don't know for sure… but even if she did it… He knew me! He knew how much I was in love with him, and happy about our baby, you… So he could just think about me… and about our love and tried to find me… but he didn't… and we never really talked about what happened… he just moved away with his family… to America… and I stayed in Italy with Matthew… until the next move of my mother…"

"So, when he comes to see me… it will be a time for talk for both of you too?"

"…I don't know Sam… I mean… we already met … few years ago… but it seemed that we had lived a dream… and it was not worth it to talk about all of that and bring back all those painful memories..."

"Dream?... Look at me, Emily…. Do I look like a dream to you? I'm so very real! Which means that you two must have lots of unresolved feelings… and things to talk about…"

"Yeah… well… I don't know… you might be right…"

"Have you never asked yourself why you never got married and built a family… maybe it's because of all these unresolved feelings you have with my father…"

"Sam… I suffered so much at that time… that I just chose to forget about everything as if I could really delete that part of my life and move on, so I buried everything as If I've never had live those things... otherwise, I would be in a bughouse, right now…"

"Yeah…. Emily… but you know that there are things that we have to deal with them, otherwise they will just be there all the time… they can be buried… but still there… and sometimes… hurting us a lot…."

"I know you are right, because, even though I tried very hard to delete that part of my life…. to try and move on, I could not delete my love for you….Never! It was always there, Sam, even though I thought I have lost you forever… Seeing you here now in the flesh and blood is really a dream coming true for me…. that I dared not even dream about… I think that is one of the reasons why I have not searched for love and settle down to have a family… It may not be just unresolved feelings for your father which I am still not sure about but I think I was protecting my heart from further hurt and pain by just living alone and trying to be this cold unfeeling person for many years… and learned to compartmentalize everything!"

"Well… that will change now… you have me… and soon you will see John again… maybe you two can see that the love of yours never died…"

"Really?"

"Sure! I know about lots of cases that people re-met decades later and the love was still there…"

"No, Sam… I meant… I really have you?"

"Emily… Ermm… you are my mother… it is an awkward situation still… but you are my mother… I cannot tell I will be always here…. I have my life in England… with my parents and my dogs… and my friends and the children of the orphanage… and everything… so I just cannot move here… but we can always see each other…"

"Sam, I know you have to go back home to England, someday soon, but I will miss you terribly….. Even though you said you will come to visit me… Just being a way from you one second makes my heart hurt and ache…. Just like it was when I was out for several days on a case…. I know you have to go back there…. I am not trying to make you feel sad or guilty…. I just want to tell how much I love you…. and how much I will miss you…..."

Both Emily and Sam had tears in their eyes as Emily gave Sam a huge hug and they were now holding each other very tight in a warm and loving embrace.

Wiping tears, Sam said:

"…..And I want you to come visit me...come to meet my parents!"

"Sure…."

Over time, every time Sam mentioned "my parents" or "my mother", referring to her adoptive parents, her heart saddened a bit. She did not know if one day Sam would refer to her as a "mother", or even call her "mother".

* * *

About ten days later, Sam was alone at home, she was spending lots of time only painting and making sculptures and also she had bought a bike so she could pedal around Emily's neighborhood and at the nearest park, while Emily was working on cases, and spending sometimes days out. Sam was almost feeling home already.

It was late night when Emily arrived home, past midnight already. She opened the door and walked in and locked the door and gave a few steps until she could see Sam all awake in the living room.

"Sam, are you awake? Something happened?"

Emily walked towards Sam and gave her a kiss on the head.

"No, nothing happened but…" She made a gesture with her head pointing to the coffee table and there was an envelope on the table.

Emily looked at the table. She quickly dropped all her stuff on the sofa, like some reports from work, her purse and the coat. Emily knew what that was on the table, it was like an elephant in the room or should we say on the table. Like all the weight was on her shoulders and all the weight on that table. What that piece of paper in that envelope will affect them both for the rest of their lives, even though in her heart she was completely sure.

"I'm sorry… you've been out for four days, and the clinic called and I could not resist and go get it…" Sam said.

"Ohh… that's okay, Sam… totally okay…and…?"

"… I did not open yet!'

"No? Emily frowned smiling but she was also shaking with nervousness. Her mouth was totally dry.

"No… I wanted to open it with you… but I bit all my nails! Look!" Sam showed her two hands to Emily.

"I can totally relate to that…. Hope you did not pull this bad habit from me…."

Emily was becoming so nervous now but she was trying hard to stay calm and not to show it, she crossed her arms and said to Sam:

"So… open it…"

Sam, only now, got up from the sofa. She was very much nervous too, she said:

"Open it, you…. Please…" Sam said with a soft voice, while putting both hands on the back pockets of her yellow jeans.

"Okay…" Emily said, but it was more a whisper. She was almost without voice right now.

Taking forces, Gods know from where, Emily took the envelope in her hands, and she could no more disguise how much her hands were shaking now. Sam was right there in front of her. Emily gently tore the envelope, on the right side, and took the briefcase from inside it, but before she looked at it, she looked to Sam, who was really anxious too. Emily then opened the briefcase to read the result, and she no longer could feel her legs. She already knew in her heart but those feelings were uncontrollable, even she had no idea that she would behave like this. Sam was only looking to Emily's face all the time, to see the signals, she was squeezing her own hands now in a point that could ache. Emily read the result, it was a big 99% POSITIVE, and that was the biggest emotion she could feel in her life. It was like she had lived these twenty-five years at only once, on that exactly moment, it was like a catharsis of emotions that she had accumulated inside her for all these years, always trying to compartmentalize everything. She just let everything go now, all her emotions inside she let go out now. She could barely stand. Her first reaction was to cry in tears and think: "No more trying to be strong, dammit! Enough of compartmentalization! I'm made of flesh and bones, shit! And I fucking have blood in my veins!" She put her hand on her forehead as if she was trying to keep the balance. Between tears, she stammered:

"My baby…"

She pulled her own hair as if wanting to get rid of the pain, it was a big mix of feelings for her right now. She approached Sam very close to her, and Sam had already realized it was a positive result, and she started to touch Sam's face, saying:

"My baby… you are my baby… you are my little girl…"

Sam was crying and smiling at the same time, her heart was pounding so fast that it seemed it would come out of her mouth at any time. She just let Emily touch her on the face and on the hair, and Emily was also wiping Sam's tears while her own were falling nonstop.

"Sam… you are my baby…. Same baby that was right here inside me… (She put her shaking hand on her belly)… the same baby I sang for you every single night when it was time to sleep… the same baby I talked a lot to… since I never had any friends at the boarding school… Oh my God… Sam… I'm so happy, and at the same time… it's a big pain that we could not live our lives together... I always wanted you… I just want you to be sure of it…"

"I am sure…(pause for breathing)… Mom…"

That was the best sound Emily could hear in her life! It was the first time Sam was calling Emily "Mom". Yes, it seemed still a little forced, but she did not care. She wanted to do this for Emily and for herself.

"Please ...None of this was your fault at all, and let's just celebrate this great gift that God and fate have given us this chance and opportunity to make up for all lost time... We will just seize these moments and cherish all the time we have now and will have for the rest of our lives now…"

The two women gave a big hug. And, on that night Emily slept feeling so very light and happy as she had not since ever!

After a few days, in the morning, at BAU, Emily and Derek, just like Reid and the rest of the team were sitting at their own desks. Emily's branch line rang and she quickly answered, no clue about who it was, as she was thinking it was about work:

"Prentiss…"

"Emily? Wait, please, don't hang up, please, for God sake, just give me a minute…" The woman was begging.

"IF I'M NOT ANSWERING MY CELL PHONE, IT IS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, EVER AGAIN!"

Emily was about to hung up the phone, when she heard:

"Emily, please, just give me a chance…."

"I can't, right now, I still can't… I decided that from now on, that I will respect myself and mainly my feelings… and right now I cannot still even hear the sound of your voice…"

Emily hung up as her hands started to shake.

Derek overheard the conversation and went to talk to her, near to her desk, offering her a glass of water:

"Thank you…." She said, drinking the water, her hands were still shaking.

Derek wanted to give her a big hug and Emily also wanted this, but they cannot really at work. So, he squeezed her hand, saying:

"You okay?"

"Derek… sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode…."

"That's because you have to get it off your chest once and for all..."

"I'm trying, not easy for me… I mean… I'm trying to get attached to Sam and it has been an incredible experience for me… sometimes I just want to quit my job and ask for a license only to stay with Sam as I know that a little more than ten days she is going back to her life! To her family! To her parents! …And about me? I'm going to be left in an empty space again and alone! …And it is all her fault!"

"Emily, I know that what your Mother did was absolutely wrong, but I have no doubt she loves you very much... You have all the right to feel very angry at her, and no one would blame you... I have a strong feeling she regrets making this huge mistake, and I think she is trying to do her best to apologize and make it up to you, but right now I know it is impossible. I know you do not want to talk to her now, but at some point you will have to, as she is your Mother whether you want it or not... Right now, it is a good idea to stay clear away from her but what you need most of now is love and support from all your friends, and you know I will be there for you always, Princess, and use most of your energy and thoughts just spending time with Sam and enjoy the time you have with her now, as you said she will be heading back to England soon. However, when she returning to there… that does not mean the end of your relationship with her, it will continue forever as she can visit frequently or you can go to England too, plus there is always Skype when you both cannot visit each other... That bond and love will always be forever with her now, Em…"

"…But Derek… I already lost twenty five years with her! Every second away from her is too precious for me to lose..."

"Emily, I got that… but you cannot stay with her twenty four hours a day… you have to find an way… and I know you will do…I know she has to go back to England soon as you cannot expect her to just move here in United States just like that….. She lived in England for all her life… Maybe someday she will move here permanently but for now just enjoy the time you have with her and adjust to going to England a lot and she will come here too occasionally so just embrace the precious time you have with her now and it is great you are forming a deep and loving bond right now…."

JJ was now calling everybody to the meeting room, as they quickly got up. Derek was sitting on the edge of Emily's desk. She got up and said to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, and looking at him in the eyes, saying:

"Thank you…"

And they made their path to the meeting room, except for Morgan who stayed there for a few more seconds just watching Emily walking towards to the meeting room, while he was asking himself what was that thing that he was feeling right now, he just wanted to grab her into his arms and protect her from all the pain, he always wanted to do this for her, but right now, it was becoming so intense. He finally now went to the meeting room.

Penelope presented the case that ended with Hotchner leaving the meeting room saying:

"Wheels up in thirty…"

After everyone had left the meeting room, Emily approached to the window to call Sam, using her cell phone:

"Hey, Sam… dear… How are you?"

"Well… nothing bad happened since you left home about an hour ago… I'm good, Emily…"

Emily smiled, saying: "Oh… yeah… well… mothers DO this! Let me do this for you!"

"Okay… okay… I'm good… and…. Let me guess: you have a case and maybe you will spend days off…"

"Yeah….Mmmm… Unfortunately you guessed it right…"

"That's okay, Emily…. I'll be fine…."

"It is just like I feel our moments falling down the drain…"

"Yeah...I know ...but we will have lots more of them... the rest of our lives, actually…and Emily… is there any chance that you can call John? I so wanted to meet him before going back to England…"

"Sam, yes, I will call him so I can tell him about you. I will ask him to come home so we can talk in person. I am sure he will want to meet you and be proud he has such a wonderful, sweet loving daughter... I know you are anxious and might be nervous about meeting him first time Sam, he will feel the same way but don't worry he will love you like me. Everything will be fine I promise you that. How could anyone not love as someone as beautiful, intelligent, sweet and loving as you when they find out that you are their own flesh and blood…"

"Okay, Emily….Thank you so much…. So, I know you are busy now… Take care of yourself in the field… I don't want to lose my mother now as I took so much time to find her..."

"I will Sam… especially now… for you…"

JJ was coming into the meeting room again to seek some document she had forgotten there and she overheard this last sentence of Emily and as Emily was already hanging up the phone, she waited to say to Emily:

"I can see a perfect mother-daughter harmony… Congrats, Emily…"

"JJ… I have no idea how… I suddenly became a mother!"

"You always were a mother, Emily! It was all inside your heart… you are just letting it flow now…"

"You think?" Emily's insecurity asked.

"I don't just 'think'. I'm totally sure! Emily, when I first found out I was pregnant with Henry I was so worried I would not make a good mother, but all of us have it inside it in our hearts which is being a loving and great mother, even though we do not know it at the time… Emily, you are a natural mother because I see you around children on cases all the time… Now, with Sam you are doing such a terrific job with her letting your bond with her flow through your heart so be happy and proud of yourself Emily…"

"Thank you, JJ… you are such an angel…"

"Awwww…. Let the angels know about this…"

Both women laughed.

"…..And I always told you that I could see you as a mother!"

* * *

At the next day, almost at night, the team was in Memphis, still working on a difficult case, right after delivering the profile. The team would have some time at the police station, so Emily thought it was a good moment to call John.

She approached some file cabinets, at the police station, and she called him.

But it had been a long time now since Morgan was trying to watch every step of her, he pretended that he was looking for something to be able to be around her all the time, and that time was not different:

"John? It's me… Emily…"

Emily felt Derek's presence and went far away from him to talk in private. Derek just followed her with his eyes.

"John... How have you been?"

"Hey, Emily... what a sweet surprise… Tell, for God sake, that you will finally kill my curiosity… I've been anxious waiting for your call…"

"Yes… I will… but… it has to be in person…"

"Wow, Emily… Oh, my God… as far as I remember I never committed any crime… so please…Give just a small tip…"

"I can't, John… I'm sorry… Look… I'm out of DC now… working on a case… but in two days I might be home… Do you think you can meet me there?"

"I can meet you, right now, if you want! I might not be this fancy profiler like you, but I can tell by your tone of voice when you first told me you have something to tell me that it is so gigantic of proportions like an elephant and whale combined... You got me so curious that many nights I cannot sleep as my imagination is going insane on what you have to tell me…"

"Right now I can't John… You know that… Just meet me in DC in two or three days, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, I can… I don't have other options but wait, right?"

"Yes, John, as they say those who wait patiently will be rewarded… and, in this case, this holds true too…"

At that point, Hotchner was calling Emily to pair her with Morgan to go to an address where the UNSUB could be in, while he and Rossi would go to the other address and Reid and JJ to a third address.

"John, I need to go now...I will call you as soon as I get home...Bye..."

* * *

In the SVU, Derek was driving faster he could to the address. Both him and Emily were in silence now, because they had already shared information about the UNSUB. Suddenly, Morgan asked:

"Who is John?"

Without looking at him, she answered:

"Are you some kind of human electronic bugging device? ….Always listening to my calls…" She complained.

Wow that hurt Morgan. He did not say anything more. So Emily said:

"I'm sorry... You've been so nice and kind to me all the time and..."

"That is okay, Emily…. No worries… I know… I have nothing to do with your life at all…"

Wow that hurt Emily. She did not say anything more. The air became thick and heavy inside the car. They arrived at the place and did their best to contribute to solve the case on that late night.

* * *

As it was really late night, Hotch authorized the team to spend the night at a hotel. Reid and Morgan were sharing a bedroom. Rossi and Hotch were sharing another bedroom, and JJ and Emily, another one.

JJ and Emily entered their room:

"Awww I can't believe that I'm in bed!" JJ said as she was throwing her body on the bed.

Emily put her stuff on a corner on the bedroom and said:

"I need to have a talk to someone…"

"Who is it?" JJ said, while she stood with her elbows on the bed. "Emily… it is almost two am! Everybody is going to be sleeping…"

"Not if I go now…" Emily vanished from the room.

She knocked gently on Morgan's bedroom door. He opened the door as he was not sleeping yet.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked him.

Emily got in the bedroom. Reid was lying down, reading a book as he said:

"Hey, Emily…"

Reid was comfortable, reading the book on his bed. Emily and Morgan just looking at each other and at certain moment, Emily even mentally asked herself what the fucking she was doing there.

"Hey Reid ...Did you see that there is a nice casino downstairs of this hotel?"

"Yeah. I saw that..." Reid answered, but he did not move, Reid was always totally clueless. Morgan insisted:

"Reid, you said you were hungry, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of was. But I cannot eat this late of the night..."

"How about I treat you, Reid, here is some money for you… please enjoy I know sometimes you are out of cash…"

"Mmmm… I think I prefer sleep…"

"Derek… Derek… that's okay… it's too late… we can talk tomorrow… we all are so tired…"

"No, Emily… let's talk somewhere else then…"

"Okay…"

They went to "all night open" bar at the hotel, and they a got private table there, too.

"Maybe too late for alcohol, what about some coffee to keep us awake for now?" He asked to Emily.

"Yeah… sounds good…"

Morgan asked for two coffees for the waiter. After the waiter went away far from them, there was an awkward silence between them as they both were not sure what to talk about, but as it was Emily who had looked for Morgan, he just waited to see what she had to say. She herself was insecure about what to say, so she just went back the last sentences that had created that tense situation between them, so she said:

"First of all, Derek, I want to clear the air earlier….. when I said about you being a human electronic bugging device, I did not mean that, I was taking out all my frustrations on you and you do not deserve because you have always been one person I could lean on and there to always pick me up and I do not ever want to jeopardize losing you, and changing things between us… I wanted to tell you everything that is why I need to tell you now as it is obvious this time is not so convenient as we should be both sleeping right now at this late time but it shows how very important you are to me and how important it is that we talk right now…."

"When I heard you saying "John"… it just gave me an impetus to ask. I was not even thinking… when I stopped to think I had already asked… I'm sorry for that… I really appreciate your friendship and I really care too much about you, Emily… and sometimes I know we can get to a point that interfere in other's life… and I don't want that… I mean… you have the right to date any one you want…"

"Date?" She cut him off.

Derek was so blinded by love that he was completely sure that she was dating this guy "John" and infinitely more blind yet, because he could not see how straight how much he was in love with her. She kept saying:

"John is Sam's father! She wants to meet him too, before going back to England…"

Morgan looked at Emily's face, and he could barely disguise his relief. She was adding information:

"…You must remember him from the case… Matthew's case…"

"Yeah… yeah… I remember him now…. So ... he is the father?"

"Yes… he is the father… I had to call him… of course he does not know about her yet… he has no clue about what I want to talk to him about... It will be a big surprise for him too…"

"What does he think happened to Sam...Does he think she was born dead too?"

"I have no idea, Derek… We never talked about this…"

"How come, Emily?"

"Ahhh, hmm… Derek… I don't want to talk about this now… too painful memories, and I'm going to have to talk to him already about this…so, please…"

"Okay… okay… I'm sorry..."

"I'm emotionally drained, Derek! It's like if a tractor had run over me, over a hundred times. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy with Sam, and knowing that my daughter did not die, but the whole conversation with my mother, discovering the truth ,the way it happened, I mean, if it was not for Sam, I would never know and this greatly messed with me, with who I was, with who I am now... I'm trying to compensate all the bad side with the happiness to have my daughter alive and with me... But I know in a few days she will go away, and I do not even want to think about how it will be later… I know I can see her another times… but I wanted her here with me… so we could try to compensate all the time we lost…"

At that moment, Derek touched her hand that was on the table.

"I know you do… I'm going to be here… all the time… It is all that I can offer…" He whispered to her.

At that moment, their eyes met. The bar was practically empty, and the lights were all dim, creating a cozy atmosphere, but they could see something inside each other eyes; something that both of them was not ready yet to get in touch with, far from that. Emily because she was going through too much lately, there was no space for anything new in her life right now, but what she did not realize was that this love had already occupied every pore of her existence. Plus: she was too much damn stubborn to admit her feelings for a man, especially that man being Derek Morgan! On the other side: Derek Morgan, too much dumb to realize that the love he felt for her had already stolen all the space that he still thought that belonged to his pride, to his ego, to his selfishness, anyways: things that were too much important to him to lose, things that he was not prepared to give up, things that he was thinking that he could control, but he just could not; both people totally in love with each other, but in totally denial. They were not ready to admit it even to themselves, much less to each other, so they were just talking about safe subjects for them, avoiding dealing with the "feelings" subject. Emily was the first to break the moment, pulling her hand that was still under his, while he was caressing it. Then, he said:

"Emily… it's incredible how Sam looks like you… I mean… the first time I saw her… it was like as if I knew her for decades… Now I know that is because of you… and the same look… the same mannerisms…"

"You think?"

"Wow... look at her, Emily… and… I saw the determination in her eyes talking about you... I did not know why she wanted badly to see you but I felt the intensity and determination… She is a fighter, feisty and determined woman just like her mother… I am sure she inherited all your wonderful genes and beauty…"

"She is really beautiful woman..." Emily said, proud of her daughter.

"Yeah, she is... and that has nothing to do with adoptive parents… that are genes and, knowing John, I'm pretty sure all Sam's beauty can only come from you, and only you…"

"OH, Derek, C'mon... she is much prettier than me…"

"No, she isn't! She is Just as pretty as you!"

Emily smiled to him, saying:

"Thank you…"

Emily kept yawning of sleep, then she said:

"Derek… let's try to get some sleep now…"

"Sure, Princess…"

In the elevator, there were only the two of them there. Derek whispered more to himself than to her:

"…And I will keep to myself that I think that you are even more prettier than her just to not offend you…"

Emily looked at him, as if trying to check if he really had said what she had understood:

"What did you say?" She asked, smiling.

Still inside the elevator, Derek approached her. He was not smiling what made Emily quickly close her smile too. He was really not sure what he would say now:

"No one can compare to your beauty, Emily, not even your own flesh and blood daughter. Yes, she is very beautiful, but your beauty is in a class on its very own, it is like when God created you, he then threw away the mold and not even your daughter can duplicate your beauty… No one can…"

Emily was holding her breath while Derek was speaking these last words. When he finished talking, she opened her mouth a little so she could exhale a breath she was holding. Derek automatically looked straight to her opened mouth. They were only five inches away.

Well, that moment of "almost kiss" was broken by a noisy elevator door. Both Emily and Derek did not know whether they cursed or blessed the elevator door, so confused they were. Derek walked with Emily through the corridor until her bedroom.

"Good rest of the night…" He whispered to her.

"…You too…" She said back, and entered the bedroom she was sharing with JJ.

Emily thanked God that JJ was deeply sleeping because she did not have to answer questions about Morgan that even herself did not have the answers to those questions still.

Morgan entered the bedroom he was sharing with Reid. But, men, well, men are all careless and brute and the bedroom was dark so he tripped on something that made noise, so Reid woke, but he just moved a little on the bed and slept again. Morgan went to the bathroom to change his clothes and try to sleep a bit as it was almost four AM now.

Emily was in her pajamas now, trying to sleep, but her heart was so restless because of the last hour. Somehow the presence of Derek Morgan in the same world as her was messing up with her hormones much more than it should. Was it something that was buried or something that was just born now? She did not have this answer just like she did not have for several other things that she had been feeling. Suddenly she caught herself smelling her own hand, and she could still feel his cologne as he stayed holding her hand enough time to ingrain the smell on her hand. She was thinking now:

"C'mon! Stop acting like a teen, get a grip of yourself, Prentiss, as you are not a young spring chicken of a teenager anymore, get your act together before you ruin a perfect relationship with Derek and scare him away because I do not think he feels the same about you…"

Morgan was trying to sleep and also thinking about Emily and the last hour with her, he could barely remember the things that they had talked to each other about, but he could PERFECTLY remember all the emotions and how his heart was happy just to be in her presence, he was thinking to himself: "Fuck, what is this? I worked with that woman for seven years now, and what the fuck is this now? C'mon, Derek Morgan, stay straight and remember that no one can catch your heart as it is protected under zillions keys…"

While thinking, Derek was emitting little sighs that were making some noises, so without opening his eyes, Reid said:

"Statistics show people who count sheep when one having trouble sleeping to keep their minds preoccupied will help put one to sleep eventually, you could try that… or try to take the next step once and for all..."

"What are you talking about Boy Genius? Your genius status might be in question with that last statement…"

"Go after it Derek, statistics show that people hardly get second chances in life and when they do have this chance, they usually do not take a chance that could have work out the best for all..."

"Well...I better be sleeping now because you must be in the middle of a nightmare as you are not talking any sense to me right now..."

Derek said and buried his face on the pillow to try to sleep.

* * *

On the next Saturday: Emily had called John agreeing with him on meeting her at her place, in DC, on the next Saturday evening. And, at the agreed time, John was there, ringing the bell of her apartment. Sam was upstairs all the time. She and Emily had agreed she would only come down when Emily would go upstairs to bring her. Emily went to open the door for John to enter. He was wearing his old jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket with both hands in his pockets.

"Hey…" He said, smiling at her.

"Hi, John, Come inside…"

John passed by her to enter giving her a kiss on the cheek, that Emily almost on impetus avoided. She did not make a point to return the kiss. John said:

"Emily, I thought our long absences away from each other would make your heart grow fonder… That was a chilly reception more chilly than the winters here…"

"John, please, I have a big reason why I brought you here and it was not for a festive reception…"

"Anyways, what is it so important that you could not tell me over the phone?"

"Have a seat, please…Do you want to drink something?"

"No, thank you… I just want to know what you have so important to say…"

Emily sat on the same sofa as him. She said:

"First, I need to talk to you...We have unresolved things about our past that I'm feeling the need to resolve so I can move on with my life..."

John was surprised. He raised his two eyebrows, saying:

"NOW?"

"Yes John now...Back then to that time, what did my mother tell you ... about me and our baby?"

* * *

**I know there I go again with some suspense again with the end of each chapter. What will John tell Emily what her mother did to him or said to him that kept them apart? Will this revelation about her mother further drive more of a wedge between Emily and her mother that the hole is as deep as The Grand Canyon? Please, stay tuned to find out this and John's reaction to the news that he is a Daddy! How will he react meeting Sam for the first time? And also see the entire team meeting Sam for the first time all of them together having fun. Please continue to give me all your terrific ideas, comments and suggestions. Mega thanks to you all and love you all as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, Hope you all are okay… I was working on this chapter and when I saw it had already more than 8.000 words! So, I'm really sorry, this is really big, but I could not cut anything… Have fun!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Hey…" He said, smiling at her.

"Hi, John, Come inside…"

John passed by her to enter giving her a kiss on the cheek that Emily almost on impetus avoided. She did not make a point to return the kiss. John said:

"Emily, I thought our long absences away from each other would make your heart grow fonder… That was a chilly reception, chillier than the winters here..."

"John, please, I have a big reason why I brought you here and it was not for a festive reception…"

"Anyways, what is it so important that you could not tell me over the phone?"

"Have a seat, please…Do you want to drink something?"

"No, thank you… I just want to know what you have so important to say…"

Emily sat on the same sofa as him. She said:

"First, I need to talk to you...We have unresolved things about our past that I'm feeling the need to resolve so I can move on with my life..."

John was surprised. He raised his two eyebrows, saying:

"NOW?"

"Yes John now...Back then to that time, what did my mother tell you ... about me and our baby?"

"What? Emily… You want to talk about it now? Like… more than two decades after?"

"I have my reasons, John, and soon you'll know…"

John was kind of thinking right now, pushing in his memories all those happenings from the past. Then he started to tell:

"I remember I was home...it was night, I was in my bedroom and your mother came to visit my parent... I have no idea what they talked about since I went to go to the living room where they are because the doorbell rang when I was in my bedroom and I had no idea who it was and about one hour later my parents called me to go downstairs, so I supposed your mother was there for a long time when I joined them to talk..."

"What did she say to you?"

"When I came into the living room, they were sitting and your mother looked at me...she seemed really kind and nice, too much different from what I knew about her, the way she used to treat me and Matthew, and even you… she had always been so cruel to us, to you… and there… at my parent's house she seemed so nice and kind…"

"Of course, her diplomacy…" Emily spit more to herself.

"Then… she said to me that you have lost the baby because you were so nervous you are about being pregnant… and that she had to send you to a boarding school in Norway…"

Emily frowned and said:

"Norway?"

John looked at her, and she said:

"I was in Scotland… What else did she say?"

"… That you did not want to see me again… never again… That you had chosen to go way from Italy and move from there to another planet if it was possible, that you had regretted the day you met me, she said a lot of things and also she said that you took pills to provoke an abortion...…"

"Wow…" Emily was dumbfounded. "Did you believe in her?" She asked him.

John looked at Emily in the eyes now, and said:

"No, I did not… I started to yell at her…saying that she was lying, saying that I was not believing in one single word that she was saying, that I believed in our love, that our love was the only I thing believed in and I took the phone to call you… in front of her… but then...your father answered the phone, saying that you did not live there anymore... And then I got so pissed at her… that I could not even stand to stay the same room as her. My parents tried to calm me down but they couldn't and I said to your mother that I would find you even if I had to go to hell and I left the room… But, Emily… I could never find you… I called every single boarding school in Norway, but I could never find you… Then my father had gotten a very good job offer to go back to America and since I was so devastated and depressed by what you have done… we moved back to America just a few months after the visit of your mother… I just assumed that she was telling the truth…"

"Did you believe in her?"

John looked straight to Emily's eyes now:

"Deep down, I always had a doubt…"

"Doubt?" She insisted.

"So, she was lying…" He kind of asked, but it was more a finding.

"Of course that she was lying, John! She lied all the time… She lied to you! She lied to me! She just wanted to do what it was best for her political career. Her master plan was in motion: Separate us then lie to me about our baby. We were both victims of her John…I thought you would have seen through all her lies…"

"What could I have done, Emily? I was only fourteen! I tried hard to find you but I could not… So my parents moved back to America and I had to go with them of course… And I tried to move on with my life… But I was too much devastated for having losing our baby, but especially for having losing you… and as a way to protect myself, my feelings, I tried to convince myself that if you were able to kill our baby, it was because you never loved me, I tried hard to believe in this because it would make things easier for me, but the big truth is that I never could get over about what happened, the way it ended, etc, I could never get a real relationship and build a family…because of this feeling of unresolved things with you… I tried to talk to you about it years ago when we met, when Matthew died and you saved my life… but it was clear that you did not want to talk about this, you avoided me, and you said that you would go to the hospital to check on me but you never did… This really made it clear that you never really cared about me..."

"…If you only knew my side of the story!"

"So, tell me…"

"It not even worth us to get into details now John, as I prefer to go straight to the point…."

Emily took a deep breath now, she kept saying:

"John, I know you are going to feel I am dropping a bomb on you now but this is how I felt when I found it out… This will be a complete shock to you like it was for me, but our baby did not die…"

John immediately felt a heat rising through his body, which seemed to burn up the last of his neurons, he could barely speak. Then he said:

"What are you saying?

"I never took pills to kill our baby. I never had an abortion…"

"DID YOU HIDE IT FROM ME? HOW COULD YOU?"

"Before you can accuse me, I was told that our baby was born dead…but she didn't… She is alive… she is 25 years old, she is a beautiful young woman now…"

At that point, John got up from the sofa and started to walk through the room, nervously, rubbing his forehead, he said to Emily:

"Wait, wait, wait… Are you really saying that I have a daughter? That I am a father? Since when do you know this? Why did you take so long to tell me?"

Emily also got up now. She crossed her arms and said:

"I just found out, John… …Few weeks ago when she came to look for me. She was adopted by a British family and she wanted to know who her real parents are and she came to look for me. It was an enormous, huge surprise for me, because all my life I was sure she had born dead, because with all defects of my mother, I could never imagine that she would be able to do this, to me, her own daughter… I was totally betrayed by her… my own mother!"

Only now, John had stopped to listen to her side. He said:

"I'm so sorry, Emily…"

"I just met her recently, John… and the whole truth came out, it has been really hard for me… because … damn, she was my own mother and I lost twenty five years of my life living a complete lie, thinking my baby was dead… and I also could never move on with my life…"

It was forming a huge lump in John's throat now that he could barely speak, in complete daze. He said:

"Where is she?"

"She is upstairs…" Emily was also nervous now. Her hands were cold and sweating.

"HERE?" He asked, dry mouth already.

"Yes, John, she is here… she is upstairs just waiting for my word…"

"… I want to see her…"

"Are you ready?"

John was about to explode in emotion now, he could barely think, and he was not feeling his legs now, he was almost fainting. Emily noticed, of course. So she approached him and took his both hands on hers, and said:

"Relax, John, it's a big shock, I know, but she is the most kind and sweet person I've ever met in my life…I'm sure you will love her and she will love you, no need to worry about anything right now, it was difficult for me and it is still, as we, me and her are still getting to know each other better, but try to relax… okay… I'll go get her…"

When Emily was about to drop his hands from hers, instead he let her go, he pulled her into a hug. It as a little embarrassing in the beginning for both of them, but John just hugged her tight and making her relax into his arms, and in the beginning Emily was just letting herself being hugged but then she returned the hug, placing both of her arms around his backs. They both knew that it was impossible for them to get back to the point where their love had been interrupted and just try to fix things. They both knew that the life had been so unfair to them, but lots of things had happened in these twenty five years that they knew it was impossible to deny. After a little while, Emily broke the hug, she had tears in eyes, because she had just went back in time when she was that innocent girl that still believed in love, and now, she had realized that maybe that girl was right.

Emily then went upstairs to call Sam. She opened the door of Sam's bedroom, Sam looked at her and Emily smiled at her. No words were necessary. But, before they reach the stairs, Sam asked Emily:

"How did he react?"

"He is in shock, which is pretty normal… But he is a sweet guy… The shock is the very same, Sam, when you told me… It is the same like me… I was very happy to know you are my daughter, even though it did not show on the outside, the very same for him the first time finding out… We were both numb with different emotions at all once, love, happiness, confusion, heartache you name it everything but once he meets you and know you like I do he will love you and be very happy just like me Sam… You do not have to worry about a thing, he will definitely love you like me just needs time to soak this all in just like it was for me… and I'm sure everything is going to be okay…"

Sam was able to finally let go the breath that she was holding and said:

"Thank you…"

The two women went down the stairs holding each other, as they took the first steps to go downstairs, John already could see them. His mouth was totally dry, he was totally speechless now and especially how Sam looked like Emily, that Emily he knew from the past. He could not look at Emily now, even he knew she was his main and only love that he had had in his entire life, the first one in everything for him, he could just stare at his daughter now. Slowly, Sam approached him as Emily just stayed afar. Sam said to him:

"Hi… I'm Samantha…I'm sorry for the shock…" She said smiling as she was trying to be funny and break the shock.

John was a complete mixture of hate and love now. Hate for imagining all that he had lost and how his life might have been different; and love because he seeing his own daughter, right there in front of him. Of course now, he would only show the love part. But it was hard since everything took him as an avalanche. He was feeling happy with love but at same time he was hurting as well with shock and sadness at all same time. All these emotions were totally overwhelming him that he still feel he could faint anytime right now, but he had to gather himself for Sam, he did not want to appear weak in front of her, first time that he was meeting her.

"Wow…. Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure…"

Unlike Emily, John did not have any intense training in "compartmentalization" field. Instead, he had become a person even more emotional and sensitive, thoughtful. So, of course, at that moment, he could not help but cry. He just let the tears fall freely. Breaking the hug, he said to Sam:

"I cannot believe you are that baby that I touch while you were still inside Emily's belly… I can still remember the day she told me about you… Oh, my God… I must be dreaming…"

From that moment, Emily, John and Samantha talked during the most part of the night. Then, while Emily was cooking dinner for them, Sam was showing all her pictures as baby and as child to him and all birthdays' parties, and graduation, etc, etc, etc. Anybody from the outside looking at them could tell that they were a perfect family rest. Maybe they could have been, if someone had not ruined everything for them. During the dinner, they were still talking about their lives, mostly Sam was talking because both John and Emily wanting to know even more about her life, the maximum that they could know. Sam was saying now, smiling to them, she was really happy now:

"I know this sounds weird, but everything happens for a reason and I'm really happy with my adoptive parents, the ones who raised me, and God must have had a reason to separate us three at that moment, back in time, and gather us again, twenty five years after… And I'm really happy that now I know the people that really put me in this world… the people who conceived me with love… even though you two were so young at the time… I could feel through your stories that you two were pure souls and really in love with each other…"

"Wow, Sam…. Emily had told me… and I can see… you are a really special person…"

Of course Emily's mind was flying fast thinking something like: "all of this was not a work of God, at all, it was a demonic act of that person that she unfortunately had to call Mother! And that evil act had probably ruined her idea of having a happy family, and probably ruined John's life as well. But Emily could also clearly see that Sam still had hopes and dreams, and that her life was just beginning, so of course, she kept in silence, and only agreed with Sam's thinking. John was saying:

"I have to admit when Emily told me all this I was in complete shock that I was not sure how to feel about this. Total confusion, disbelief, all my insides in my system was turning that maybe could be seen on the outside but now seeing you this beautiful, sweet, intelligent and loving person you are make all those feelings of uncertainty and confusion disappear. I know everything is going to be okay now. I want us all to get to know each other better and I know we will have this very special bond and love that will last forever in all our hearts permanently now…"

A lot of hours later, it was really late night, Emily said to John:

"Are you staying anywhere near here?"

"No, Emily… Actually I came directly to your place… but I can find an Hotel…"

Immediately Sam looked at Emily, as if: Please, let him stay here. It looked like Emily could read Sam's mind. Emily said:

"John, if you don't mind sleeping here on the couch, I mean… I only have two bedrooms, but the couch is comfortable since it's very late night… And tomorrow, if you want...you can find a hotel nearby... "

Even before John could answer, Sam said:

"Emily, my bed is big enough for the both of us…why don't we share the same bed, me and you… and that give us more time for women talk and stuff while John takes your bedroom…. Is that okay with you Emily?"

It took Emily totally by surprise. John was thinking to himself: yes, please, say that is okay with you… I'd love to smell of you in that bed, Emily…

Totally still embarrassed, she said:

"Hmmm… Ermmm… Sure…"

As much as John wanted this, he had always been a gentleman so he said:

"Oh, no, I can agree staying here with the condition I don't take none of you two out of your beds… I can take the couch…"

Emily breathed in relief.

Emily had picked up some sheets and blankets and pillows to John and he was trying to sleep lying comfortably on the sofa, while Sam was actually sleeping in her bedroom, and Emily was lying on her bed, face up, eyes wide and the ceiling, thinking with itself: wow, that is my childhood sweetheart, a person that I made so many promises of love to each other, and there he is sleeping downstairs in my apartment? And our daughter sleeping over there in the other bedroom, it is surreal. She closed her eyes, but it was not to sleep, it was to remember a cute scene of them:

FLASHBACK:

Twenty six year back, in the forest where little Emily and John used to meet: They were kissing and John broke the kiss to say:

"I have a thing…"

"What is it?" Emily asked.

John showed a needle for her. She said:

"John, I know you don't do drugs and please do not tell me that you brought this for Matthew because we have to help him to get out from drugs and not push him into drugs even more, please..."

"I know, Em, it is not for him…"

"What is this for, then?"

"It's for us…"

Emily just looked at him, curious. He said:

"Since now that we made love for the first time, now, you belong to me and I belong to you… and with this we are going to become only one person…"

"I still don't understand, John…"

"I saw this in a movie…"

John picked up the needle and stuck in his own finger, until it was bleeding, just a little, and then he took Emily's finger to do the same thing. She impulsively pulled her finger with fear. He said:

"Do not worry, it will not ache, and the needle is sterile… It's just a small bite…"

Both index fingers of Emily and John had now a very small hole through which blood was flowing. Then John put his finger with Emily's as if he wanted to mix the bloods of them. Still holding their fingers together, he said to her:

"From now on, Em, we became only one person in two bodies… I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Emily opened her eyes, she just could not sleep, lucky for her that the next day was Sunday, and she was praying to not have a case in the last hour. She needed a glass of water so she went downstairs. As soon as she got downstairs, she saw that John was wide awake, sitting on the couch. Tying even more her robe around her waist, Emily told him:

"The couch is too bad?"

"No… the couch is great… I just cannot… digest all these information… and right now… I was just thinking how could your mother do this to us, to you? I mean how could she Emily do this to her own flesh and blood daughter, to break your heart with all these lies? This was her own grand daughter she wanted nothing to do with. I do not think someone could be that cold and calculating. I am so sorry Emily as I know this must hurt you a great deal when you found out the complete truth about your mother..."

Sitting at another couch near him, she said:

"John, I quitted thinking about this… because otherwise I could go insane… I just want to enjoy Sam's company because soon she will be going back to England... And I don't want this whole thing be a nightmare that passed as a big thunder… I want to keep only the good memories with her and also making plans with her for the future…"

"You are right…"

"Our daughter, John… is the only good thing about all of this… and she is big deal, enormous, huge thing for us to be worried with my mother's actions… these bad actions belongs to her, she is responsible for them and she will have to respond to that... She jeopardized our lives? Yes… but, there is nothing that we can do about this… there is no turning back in time... so, let's just move on and be happy with the big blessing that we just received now that is our daughter…"

"But… Emily…Look, of course I am very happy with her, and I don't know about you, but, for me it is not only our daughter that is the good thing of all of this… To me, is also the fact that now I know that you did not just give up our love… and just ran away… and did an abortion… somehow, it was a big relief for me too…"

"Oh, John, I know where you might be going with this conversation, but right now I can not think about anything else but our daughter. All the time that we lost with our daughter, those thoughts are consuming me now..."

"Emily, yes, you are right, but think about all the time we lost as well… If for not the cruel fate done to us, Sam, you and I would be a happy family and we still can be…"

"John, I also have to confess that I felt a big relief when you said that you did not just gave up on us, in the past. I really thought that you had gave up on us, our love and our baby as I felt totally alone on that boarding school, when you did not try to find me, but now I know differently and it really warms my heart to know that you never stopped caring and trying to find me… but now I know the complete truth John you kept on looking for me and trying to find me and never gave up on us like I thought you did. Please forgive me even though we were both deceived in thinking otherwise…"

At that moment, John came to sit on the same couch as Emily. He was just staring at her delicious luscious lips. He could see her mouth moist and smacking sound, she was so nervous, as both of them were now staring into each other's eyes deeply. There was only the moonlight coming from the huge window to enlighten the living room. He took her hands and said:

"There is nothing to forgive, both of us were victims…..Emily how is it possible you even look more beautiful now than you do the first time I met you… and, wow, you know that is saying a lot because the moment my eyes laid on your beautiful features and face, I was totally mesmerized but look at you know now….it is like you got more beautiful today which seems like impossible for me to believe…. I am so happy our daughter inherited all your looks and beauty, not from me. Your lips… you know how many times in all those years I imagine your beautiful lips just kissing you over and over again as our moments never left my mind…"

Well, a woman only wanted to be loved, real loved, well loved. Hearing all those beautiful words, Emily's heart totally melted, she only let it happened as she herself had lots of doubts in her mind, and figure out what or who she really wanted and loved. John then held Emily's face with both hands, very gently, staring at her face, her eyes, her mouth, slightly opened, and with the eagerness of those who wanted to regain all the lost time away from it all these years without her, as if he wanted to erase all the empty and failed relationships that he had during this period, as if he wanted to regain that almost childlike feeling, John kissed her lightly on the lips, but he could not take away his lips from hers anymore. Emily was paralyzed, she did not advance, but she also did not stop him, so John was very slowly deepening the kiss, passing his tongue on her lips and mouth, until they were kissing madly, that kiss was more of a devotion to one another, as if they want to say something like that to each other: I wish I had stayed with you!

For John, it was almost like this kiss could wash away all those years of hurt and heartbreak for the two of them. It was definitely it for him, as if they were having a second chance, but for Emily, it was the total opposite: in the beginning, she was totally returning the kiss, exactly to see if that strong feeling that she felt for him in the past was still there, so she was madly kissing him back, but very quickly someone started to pop up into her mind. She immediately broke the kiss, getting up from the couch, walking from one side to another. John got up too, and said:

"Emily I am so very sorry… I did not want you to think I was taking advantage of you… but I thought by that kiss you wanted this as much as me…. Sorry for presuming that we might still have a chance, but I think I only confused you more…I never asked you if you were seeing someone... Is that why you stopped that kiss?"

"No, John… I mean…My personal life is not in question here… But things that we lived stayed in the past… a very distant past…I only called you because of Sam… and…"

"That's okay, Emily… I got it… you don't have to say anything else… just forget about it…. Or save that kiss as a good memory of what we lived in the past…."

"Okay… John… I will…. I sure will..." She said, softly. "I am going to get some water… and… well… Good night, John…"

"Good night, Emily…"

* * *

During the next week, Emily had been out almost the entire week, working on a case in Texas, with the BAU team. John had been staying at Emily's apartment. He had decided to stay in Quantico until the day that Samantha would return to England. John and Samantha took the opportunity to spend all their time together, hanging out together, chatting, sharing information and of course, taking many pictures together all the time. As the team was out from Monday to Friday morning in Texas, Hotch had allowed the team to go home on Friday during the day especially that all of them on the team would meet on that Friday night at a bar to get to know Samantha better, before she could go back to England. Emily arrived home around 3PM, on that Friday but she found nobody home. So she went to take a shower and just relax. At around 5PM, she was on the sofa reading something when John and Samantha entered the apartment.

"Emily… you are finally home! I missed you so much…"

"Me too, Sam…"

Emily gave Sam a kiss on the head as Sam was sitting, and she also kissed John on the cheek. Something was not fitting, but she could say she was really happy in having a "family" waiting for you at home, and not find an empty home as always.

"So, it is today that we are going out with your friends from the team?"

"Yes… We are going to meet there on the bar around 8, so we still have some time…"

"Yeah! That's great because I still need to get ready, paint my nails, fix my hair… I know they are super important people for you…"

"Yes, they are and they want to meet the most important person for me now…"

Sam gave Emily a kiss and went upstairs to start to get ready. She had taken three or four steps upstairs and she came back to the living room, and said:

"Emily...what about John, can he come along with us too? It would be great having him there to join in the fun too..."

Samantha looked at John and asked:

"Do you want to go with us, John?"

He was a little insecure because Emily had not demonstrated that she was happy about him going. He said:

"I don't know if it's okay with Emily and the team…"

"Oh, is there a problem, Emily… if my father goes with us?"

"Sure… I mean… of course not… of course he can come…"

* * *

At 8PM, they were at the bar. The whole team was already there when Emily, Sam and John entered into the place. In only one table were Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, JJ and Will. Emily had been with the whole team the entire week until that morning, so she just said:

"Hi guys, so, this is Samantha, my daughter… some of you already saw her but now it's official, I have a daughter and she is here! You guys also must remember John, right, from Matthew's case…"

Everybody looked at John and greeted him by far as Sam, Emily and John was still standing. But the team was really curious about Sam, so they all were looking at her now, except for Morgan that was really serious now, only analyzing the entire situation, he felt something strange when he saw Emily and John entering the place together. He knew John was the father and that he had come to see Sam, but he had no idea he would join this moment. Morgan was not expecting his presence there at the bar. He was also bothered by the fact, well, no matter how many decades back in time, but he and Emily had already exchanged bodily fluids, and he was really upset by this fact, more than he thought he would be. To break the ice, Sam started by greeting Morgan, saying:

"Well, you are the first person I really met here and as I know you are the one of favorite friends of Mom, hi again… now officially as Emily's daughter…"

"Yeah! Your eyes that I saw in you… I knew I knew them… but from your mother's eyes…" Derek kissed her on the cheek.

Right next to Morgan it was Reid. Reid then got up and reached his hand to Sam, saying:

"Spencer Reid, nice to meet you…"

Sam reached his hand saying:

"The place I come from we girls can kiss pretty boys like you on the cheek… Can I give you a kiss too?" Sam said, smiling, she was trying to be relaxed and friendly.

Reid was totally clueless in regards to women, but of course he agreed with the kiss, and there was a little confusion because for twice they went to the same side of the face to kiss, causing a huge embarrassment to Reid. The next one was Rossi. He also got up to kiss Sam, saying:

"It is a big pleasure to meet you, Sam. As soon as I knew that Emily had a daughter, I was thinking to myself: who is this lucky person who has a mother that is one of the most gentle, intelligent, beautiful, sincere, loving, etc. etc. etc. of the entire world that I ever met in my life, and, here we go, I've already lived a lot, and have met zillion people… But seeing you, your beauty and your lovely way, I can see Emily is the lucky one too…"

"Wow… I'm speechless…" Sam said, smiling.

"Yeah… Rossi always leaves everyone speechless…" JJ said.

The next one to greet Sam, it was Hotch. He also got up to kiss her. He reached his hand to her:

"It's a big pleasure to meet you, Samantha…"

"Please, Sam…"

They kissed on the cheek. Hotch also said:

"…Your mother is a dear friend and family to all of us and you are the very same to all of us now, welcome..."

Sam smiled at him saying: "Thank you!"

The next one it was JJ: she got up, hugging Sam, saying:

"Oh, Sam, you are very welcome to our family, it's a big pleasure to finally meet you as Emily's daughter and not as a reporter that wanted to interview her…"

"Yeah… I had to use that excuse…. I'm sorry for that…." Sam said, smiling.

"No, no need to be sorry… we are really very happy for Emily… we all wish you could just move here and stay with us… and join our girl's night talks, etc, etc… and I also want you to have the opportunity to meet my son…"

"Oh… you look so young… you already have kids…"

"Yeah… yeah… he is five now…"

"Ohhh how cute… I love kids! I'll make sure to meet him before I can go home…"

"Sure… it will be a pleasure…"

"Yeah… I can go with Emily…."

"Of course… he really loves your MOM…." JJ emphasized "MOM" because he wanted Sam to call Emily "mom".

The next one was Garcia:

"Sam, can I give you a pet name? I give it to all my lovelies, how about sugar dumplings, or my pumpkin?"

Sam started to make faces in doubt and Garcia said:

"Ok, scratch that ! We can negotiate a better nickname…. I can call you later but for now Sam it is... Sam if you need anything that your new fairy God Mother can do for you in the cyber world like make all your credit cards bills disappear as I can do magic on the computer and poof they all will be gone..."

Rossi interrupted to say:

"Garcia we are all Federal Agents here and we did not hear you said that because you are under the influence of alcohol…."

They all laugh. Garcia then further said:

"Sam, we have to have a girl pajama party soon just, you, JJ and your Mom, just watching movies and eating pizza or other junk foods talking about everything and having a blast fun time. I am so happy to have another Prentiss raven hair beauty to join us all the time now at this all girls get together…"

"I am very happy to meet you too, Garcia, and of course, let's put in practice all you just said!"

"Oh, dear… you can call me only Pen…"

John, Emily and Sam sat at the table with them, and they were all chatting casually and drinking a bit, and asking questions to Sam, and Sam asking about their lives as well. After about half an hour that they were all there, Reid was sitting on a place at the table that he was right in front of John and Emily, so he asked:

"You three look like a cozy family… Are you, guys going to make it official someday?"

Well, Morgan was sitting right next to Reid, and it was worse than a punch in the stomach for him. He had to hold himself to not to give a poke in Reid. Everyone that was talking stopped talking to look at John and Emily's answers now as all of them got so very curious now, especially Sam. John was the first to open his mouth to talk:

"Well… for me…"

But Emily soon, very soon, cut him off, saying:

"John… is my first boyfriend and we were only kids when we met… We are practically strangers now and it is way too premature to talk about making things official, but you are right John and I will always be connected through Sam now, because Sam is now my family and I'm sure she is for John too…"

"Yes Sam ...and Emily...are my family now and they both mean the very world to me… I am going to make sure both will always be well taken care of and I will protect them with my life if I have to… They are my treasures and reason why I wake up in the morning and look forward to each and every day now…."

Emily looked at John after he said that, she was not expecting that he would say anything; and poor Derek, hearing this, he wanted to punch a bag so badly now or kick down a door, right now, so hard, as his blood was boiling and he even did not know why and he did not want to know why as well.

Garcia, hearing this, yelled: "Oh, goodie, look at the very happy super Cool Cooley family…"

Both Emily and Derek stared at Garcia with dagger looking eyes now. Garcia then closed her smile and:

"What?"

JJ only rolled her eyes.

"Well, Garcia, it is only natural that John stays over to get know his daughter better, this arrangement whatever temporary or permanent does not signify any commitment. As normal people tend to jump to wrong conclusions as profilers we try not to fall into this trap…" Rossi pointed.

Emily was feeling a little displaced, because the last talked issues had been about her life, her personal life and although she feels in family there around those people, Derek's presence seemed to be occupying the entire place, and she was very upset because she was practically being a pair for John. This situation was very embarrassing for her, it seemed she and Morgan had some kind of secret code on something that only they knew about, but they had never exchanged a word on the subject. John realizing how she was embarrassed, he got up from the table, reached out to her and said:

"C'mon, Emily, Let's remember our old times, see if we have gotten any better because as far as I can remember, we were horrible dancers... "

It was playing Alicia Keys, the song "Brand New Me". Without getting up, she said:

"Oh, John…"

"Please…."

"Okay…"

They went to the dance floor under EVERYONE's eyes. On the dance floor, John held her by the waist and they were dancing slowly to the sound of that romantic song, he whispered to her:

"I will never pressure you, Emily, and even we have to be only friends, just like in the very beginning when we first met, that is totally okay… I just want you to relax and enjoy the night… I can feel that your body is all tense… just relax…please…"

At the table, Derek was staring into deep space, just looking at that scene. His look was so intense that he could burn a hole on the dance floor now, in a way that he wished he had heat ray vision now, so he could bore a hole on that dance floor so John would fall in.

"They make such a cute couple…they would make beautiful babies as Sam is total evidence of that and I want to see them having young babies this time so I can spoil them not having them adult size like Sam…" Garcia said.

Morgan loved Garcia as his little sister, but right now, he just gave a cold look at her, asking mentally: "What the fuck!"

"Yeah, Pen… I would love to have siblings as my adoptive parents adopted only me as they cannot conceive…."

On that moment, everybody was talking when Sam went to the bathroom. JJ and Penelope went with her. They talked basically a girl's talk, like favorite lipstick, and perfume, etc., and came back to the table. But Sam did not sit as she went straight to Derek, who was sitting and behind him, she said into his ears:

"I don't know about the USA girls, but in England, to us, British descendants, it is pretty normal for a girl to ask a boy to dance..."

"Yeah... British girls might do that, but all these brave and daring way, I'm sure that came from your mom... not from England…"

Of course, Derek Morgan was a gentleman, so he would never let Sam in a blank space. He got up and went to dance with her at the dance floor, where Emily was dancing in John's arms.

It was a super awkward situation for both Morgan and Emily. They were too much in love with each other, but they just could not see it, they always denied it, as if their feelings could be frozen and buried in Alaska's ice mountains. But right now, the last happenings had put their feelings too much in proof, to a limit that was totally escaping from their control, and they seemed totally lost.

Emily was only giving some glances at Morgan dancing with Sam, there was no way that she sees a man and a woman, that could totally get involved, but only this thought brought a terrible headache to her.

John had his eyes closed, just enjoying the moment with Emily Prentiss totally in his arms, he was just feeling her warm body next to his, smelling her perfume, and feeling her soft skin, he was feeling like the luckiest person in the world right now.

Derek was feeling like if he was even on the toughest and most frustrating case. That same anger and frustration built up in him when a case so long and difficult to solve. He just wanted to let his anger and frustration out by punching or kicking down doors. Steam seemed actually coming out his ears with the anger and jealously that he was feeling right now that if he did not get some release in these tensions he was feeling, he would lose his mind soon, or maybe explode.

Sam was the happiest person now, her biological parents right there, dancing together, her adoptive parents in England, waiting for her, so she could concentrate in those strong arms that was holding her as she became totally numb by the smell of his cologne. She did have some boyfriends in England, but nothing serious, and besides, they were all only post-teen boys, and now for the first time, she was in the arms of a real man, and she was really enjoying it. She asked him:

"So, where are you from?"

"Chicago…"

"That's nice… and do you have siblings, a father… a mother?"

"I have two sisters and my mother, and my father passed away…"

"Hmm, I'm sorry for that…"

"No problem…"

"How long have you been working for FBI?"

"Wait, now I'm going to think that you are not Emily's daughter but that reporter that you said that you were at the beginning…!" He said, joking.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry… I just wanted to know you better…"

"Yeah… well… we can go out sometime…. I mean… me, Emily and you…."

Of course, Sam wanted to go out only with him, after all: who wouldn't. It was a little disappointing for her, but it was okay. They kept talking, while Emily said to John:

"John… I'm sorry… I need to go to the washroom…."

Emily just wanted to vanish from there, and at the moment, a public washroom seemed to be the better and safest place in the world to be right now. She went straight to the washroom leaving John in the middle of the dance floor. Inside the washroom, Emily was just throwing the water on her face as she was feeling her face burning right now. JJ entered the place:

"Emily…. What is that?" She was referring to Emily's situation.

Only now Emily stopped to throw water on her face, looking at the mirror and then to JJ. She said:

"I don't know… I mean… it was supposed to be a happy night and I have this terrible headache… and I don't feel good…"

"Emily, this is pretty normal. All the shocks, surprises and tension with your mother, and having to see John after all this time, having to remember all those painful memories as I am sure this is not easy at all for you. All this stress would definitely give you a headache… But there is definitely something else…"

Emily looked at JJ's face and turned to the mirror very quick saying:

"Do you have any make-up there? I did not bring mine to the washroom… look at me...look how pale I am now... …"

"Emily… it is okay if you don't want to share this with anyone… but you need to start to get in touch with this inside you…"

Passing the lipstick on the lips, looking at the mirror, Emily said:

"…No idea what are you talking about…"

"I am talking about a muscled 43 years guy that has 1.83 Height, who smells real good that likes to kick down doors and chase down bad guys and that has the skin color of the sin..."

At the same time, on the dance floor, Samantha was still dancing with Derek, and she was now giving him some soft kisses on his neck while they were dancing. In other situation, he would love that, but it was awkward for him because Sam was Emily's daughter! The daughter of a woman he was so much in love, that he considered too much as a dear friend so far and maybe more in the future, and he would never hurt Sam, but because of Emily. Because of how much he loved Emily. But he was not sure about Emily's feelings for him, knowing that she was such a closed person. So, he said to Sam:

"You tease of a girl...I think everyone on the table also wants to know you better...Why don't you to go talk to them a bit while I go take care of my need to do something in the bathroom that only I can do to myself... "

He winked at her, and she went to the table to join the rest of the team and Derek went to the bathroom to throw some water on his face, which was also burning.

Inside the girls' washroom:

Turning back the make-up to JJ, Emily took a deep breathing. She looked down in redemption, saying to JJ:

"Do your pretty blue eyes have some kind of powerful lenses or what? I'm feeling totally naked now..."

"Nope…. But I have a heart that has a powerful feeling, called "love", that can detect when my friends are suffering…"

"JJ, your profiling skills are totally blossomed into almost the level of Rossi's now… I am sure you are using your skills that you think are relatively new… Okay the tension between Derek and me is still uncertain by us… Well, for me I think I always felt more for him than friendship… When that happened I am not sure but the thing is I am not sure how he feels about me with all the flirting he does with his reputation being a player... That intense look he gave me could mean that he feels the same about me that I feel about him but I cannot be sure… What I have with John is all in the past but John wants to try and rekindle the flame that has long been burned out… My heart belongs to someone else and you know who it is, that muscled man that loves kicking down doors…You are right…. I wish I could kick down his walls right now to know what he is feeling for me…"

"So, do this, Emily! Don't waste time anymore!"

"JJ, too much things for me to deal right now… My life turned upside down in a matter of days! I only want to focus in Sam now…"

"I know, Emily, but you have to remember that she is not a little girl, she is already a woman… and in a few days she is going back to England, and you are going to stay here, with your life…"

"Thank you ...it's always nice to have someone to talk to about all this... but JJ..."

"I know, I know: My lips are sealed…"

Returning to the table, Emily decided to go to the counter to get a cold beer to her. She asked the beer on the counter for an attendant, and she was waiting for her request, when she felt his presence near her, on the counter too. Derek was coming from the bathroom when he saw her at the counter and pretended that he was going to get something to drink too. He approached her and said:

"So, Em, Sam seems to be having a great time and it is so wonderful that the whole team loves her too..."

Emily just looked at him. He was looking at her too. Derek had a small smile on his face that magically disappeared in the exactly moment that both of them could read perfectly each other feelings through their eyes; and this time, they did not avoid the eye contact. They were just looking each other eyes like they never had did before, and they were feeling like two naked souls, and this silence spoke really loud for both of them. After a little while, Emily finally responded to him:

"Yeah… she is having a great time…" She said, while she was taking her beer from the counter.

"…And you?" Derek asked.

"…Me? What? …about me?" She asked looking at him again.

"Are you having fun?"

"I could not be happier…." She spit, and Derek could just not "read" that line.

_Fuck! If only she'd give me a clue!_ He was thinking, while he was waiting for his drink.

_Fuck! If only he'd give me a clue!_ She was thinking, while she was heading to the table

Hours later, It was really late, they were very tired, so they decided it was time to go home, everyone was about to get up from the table, when Sam asked to speak some words:

"Okay… before we all leave, I want to say some words for all of you, I have no idea if or when I'm going to see you guys again… So, I want to thank you very much to all of you my new extended family as all night you make me feel very loved, part of the BAU family, welcoming me with open arms. I want to also thank a lot to my two loving parents who also accepted me with open arms with nothing but love and kindness just like all of you. So here is a toast to my parents and all of you my wonderful huge extended family… Cheers and God bless you all as always…."

* * *

Outside, in front the bar, on the sidewalk, everyone was saying good-bye to everyone to go to their cars, when, out of the blue, Sam asked to Derek, in front of everyone:

"Hey, Derek, would you mind to give me a ride?"

Derek pretended that he had not understood and everyone was looking at him now. He said:

"What?"

"A ride Derek… so Mom and Dad can talk without me around as I am always with them…"

* * *

**So, there you have it my super readers: Will Derek give Sam a ride home because she wants to get to know him better or will Derek refuse since his mind is only on Emily… Poor Derek in a huge predicament, because he does not want to break Emily's daughter heart… What will he do? Please continue to stay tuned to find out and please give more of your fantastic ideas, suggestions and comments. I've not decided if he will or not give a ride to Sam, so ALL up to you and your comments… I will follow the opinion of the majority. Many thanks to you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

* * *

Outside, in front of the bar, on the sidewalk, everyone was saying good-bye to everyone to go to their cars, when, out of the blue, Sam asked to Derek, in front of everyone:

"Hey, Derek, would you mind to give me a ride?"

Derek pretended that he had not understood and everyone was looking at him now. He said:

"What?"

"A ride, Derek… So, Mom and Dad can talk without me around as I am always with them…" Sam asked, happily.

Everybody was still looking at Derek, waiting for his answer. Of course that Emily wanted her daughter to be happy although she was not completely sure about Sam's intentions towards Derek, and she did not even want to figure it out. But, on the other hand, deep down, of course she was a little jealous because she was so much in love with Derek. So, she remained in silence. John, unlike Emily, was a little jealous of his daughter going alone with Derek, but, on the other hand, he wanted so bad to be alone with Emily for a little while. So, he stayed quiet as well. And Derek, on the other hand, was having stomach earthquakes only with the idea of Emily being alone with John. Then, he said:

"Sam, little princess, I would love to, but I am really tired from this entire week working non stop, my eyes are closing, I really need to sleep now. But I promise you in front of everyone here, that we are going out soon and this time I will be totally new for you and your mother...okay…"

"Hmm, okay… I'm going to take this as an invitation…"

"You can do it, for sure…" Derek said, kissing Sam on the head.

* * *

About an hour later, Emily was finishing taking a bath in her ensuite. She was in her Satin robe now, sitting on her bed, when she heard someone knocking on her door:

"Emily, can I come in?"

"Sure…"

Emily was passing moisturizing cream on her legs. Sam entered and sat on the bed too, saying:

"Emily… it must be really fun to work with those people… I really like all of them… I think your boss is the only one more quiet and introspective…"

"Hotch… he cannot turn off his profiler button…always observing…" Emily said, smiling.

"I just loved every one of them. I had a wonderful time…"

"I'm so glad you liked, Sam… they are really great people… They are a family to me…"

"…And… what about Derek?" Sam asked, with a special glow in her eyes.

Emily quickly closed her smile, and said:

"What? …. About Derek?

"Do you think Derek was telling the truth….I mean: about the ride?"

"Ah… well… I think yes, Sam… We've been working this whole week non stop, without enough sleep, so, yes, I think yes…"

"I think he is so cute…"

Sam laid on Emily's bed, spreading throughout her body on her bed, staring at the ceiling, a smile on the lips, typical "girl in love". Emily was mentally repeating to herself as a mantra: this is not happening, this is not happening... Sam broke her thought:

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"A chance? What do you mean? By….. chance?" Of course, Emily knew perfectly what Sam was asking. She was only trying to pretend that she had not understood, to gain some time to think.

"You know, Emily, a chance, a real shot with him… any woman would be happy to land a fine man like him... He is the total package: strong, handsome, kind, great sense of humor, and a real gentleman that would love to take care and protect his woman… I am really attracted to him, Emily, what do you think? You know him better… Do you think he would be interested in me that I would have a fair chance with him?"

Each word that Sam was saying seemed to be a hammer on Emily's head. She said:

"Sam, I don't know if you have a chance or not… All that I know is that Derek is player… He likes to play with woman's heart… I would say to you … take it easy…"

"That is because he did not find the perfect woman for him yet…"

"You might be right, Sam, to me, you are perfect and loving, intelligent, kind, sweet and great sense of humor. I just would not know if you are the perfect woman for him I mean, you just starting to know him… I just do not want to see your heart broken Sam, please be careful. Derek would never intentionally break your heart, I know him well but we do not know if he is ready to settle down right now…"

"Yeah… I know… and I also know that very soon, I'm going to have to go back to England… to my life… but I don't know, I'm so interested on him that I could move here… to America to be near him…"

"Oh, yeah… young lady… and what about me? you mother?"

"Of course, because of you too, Emily… Don't be jealous, I love you..." Sam said that kind of without thinking, but it was a great surprise for Emily as she suddenly looked at Sam as if wow it was so good to hear this. Sam added:

"I really do, Emily… these few weeks I'm living here with you… it looks like I've know you for all my life…I think it's matter of blood, or genes… I have no idea… but I love you soooo much… that I cannot say…"

"Ohh, Sam… dear… I love you so much, too… I am so happy to hear that…"

They talked a little more and Sam left Emily's bedroom saying that she really wanted to sleep. Emily also was super tired from the week and also wanted to sleep, the thing was that she couldn't. She was just staring to the ceiling thinking to herself: Dear God, please, say where it is written that I cannot be happy that I want to go there and erase it! This cannot be happening! There are many men out there and my daughter has to be in love with the same man I am in love with… This is so heartbreaking, God… Please, this is going to be so hard, because I'll have to support her because I owe her so much and I love her so much that I would do anything for her even deny my true love in Derek for her. Fate can be so cruel sometimes. Why, why, why it has to be Derek my daughter has to be in love with?

After long time thinking, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning, it was a Saturday. She woke really early to prepare breakfast for Sam and John. She was in the kitchen when John came out of the bathroom downstairs. It was just the two of them there as Sam was still upstairs, getting ready to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Emily?"

"Yes, John, I'm sure… thank you… but I need some rest, this week was really hard…"

"It would be great… the three of us, traveling together… I could show you the floriculture… the one we always talked about in the past…"

Emily had her backs to John now as she was doing something on the sink. She stopped what she was doing. She turned to face him, saying:

"John, this is past, this is all past and I don't want to get in touch with this past now, please, what we lived together stayed in the past, I truly believe that I really loved you in the past, even despite we were so young, but this feeling stayed in the past, I mean… nothing wrong in traveling with you, especially with Sam, and get to know your store, your floriculture, etc, but my fear is the intention behind this…"

"I have no second intentions, Emily… I swear…"

"You don't need to swear, John… maybe you really don't have any intentions at all… but we all know… our hearts is a fertile land that no one can commands, so we better don't feed this land… it is just it, okay…"

"You have someone in mind, right? John spat out, almost without thinking.

Emily looked at him, surprised, she was not expecting that, and she wanted to say: I have someone in mind, in heart, in every pore of my being! But Sam came in to the kitchen, saying:

"Hmm, the smell is really good, Emily…" She was referring to the pancakes.

Seeing Emily and John's faces, Sam said:

"What? Did I interrupt something?

"No, Sam you did not interrupt anything. John and I were talking about your trip… I want you two to have a great time which I know you'll. I will miss you badly just like when I go out of town for cases… But it is only for two days…"

After the breakfast, they said Good-bye to Emily as John was taking Sam to New York, to his home, for the weekend, to know his parents and the floriculture and to know New York a little as she never had been there. Emily had now the entire weekend only for her, to think, to try to figure it out when this fuck feeling had take control of her life.

As it was still really early, about six o'clock in the morning when Sam and John left for New York, Emily returned to her bed. She lay down embraced one of the cushions. As soon as she closed her eyes, he appeared in her mind, with his charming smile, the way he used to wink at her, Emily put a smile on her face just remembering him.

With that thought in mind, Emily was recalling some of her moments with Derek, most of them at work, of course: every time they unwittingly had bumped into each other, and touched each other, and all the flirtations between them, most from his part, because she was a very locked chest, and she was trying to find some trace of love in his eyes. But now, either side, there was the sudden interest in Derek by Sam, so she immediately closed the smile: My God, I do not even want to imagine what lies ahead if this happens. If I have to give up my love in Derek for my daughter, I'll do it, I'll have to endure to see the two together, but if Derek does not want anything to do with her, I cannot either because it would hurt my own daughter and I cannot do that to her, and I cannot do that… And fuck: here I am now crying again…

* * *

In the long trip by car New York – Quantico, Sam and her father, John, were having a lot of time to talk, to really talk about their lives, because so far, they were mostly having fun together. Sam was telling him things about her childhood and adolescence, and she also had told about the day Ambassador had confirmed the story and how Emily reacted and also about the DNA test, and how it had been thrilling for them. John was telling Sam about the time they were kids and started to date and how much they meant to each other. He was saying now:

"Emily… she has changed a lot… I barely recognize her now a days… I mean… I know she is a good person… I know she is brave and helps the world become a better place to live… but in the past… when we were teens, she used to be so sweet, so delicate. I used to say she was my favorite flower…so fragile she was…" John had a smile on his face now, as Sam could not fail to notice. She smiled too and said:

"Maybe she is still that person…"

Giving a dense and heavy sigh, he said:

"No, I doubt… She lost all the sweetness… and I look into her eyes and I just cannot see that girl anymore… it was like she lost all her hope and faith, now I wonder if this kind of job that she does is not a destructive path that she chose to herself…Don't get me wrong, I super admire her for doing that… but this is so different from that Emily I've knew in the past, that Emily that had plans with me together and she wanted only to stay home taking care of our children while I was working in our floriculture… and we were going to have a big house and a big garden and a greenhouse to produce our own flowers and plants… and it can sound silly but we could see perfectly our destiny… and now… looking at her now...she does not seem to be that girl at all anymore..."

Sam was kind of heartbroken now, she said:

"Do you think it is because of me?"

"Sam… I really don't know in what point this happened… I mean… I've never had heard about her again… only few years ago and I still did not know about everything that had happened to her… so I lived all my life thinking that I lived a lie, I mean… when I was with her… because she just had did an abortion and vanished… I did not know it was a complete lie… and now seeing her, I cannot get a full picture what Emily is feeling as I cannot totally read her anymore as my sweet little princess that she used to be.… but deep down I truly want to believe that she is still that girl I fell in love with…"

"Do you still love her?"

John stopped for a little while to think. He himself did not have this answer. So, he said to Sam:

"I don't know, Sam, I really don't know… But I can affirm to you that I've never been able to move on with my life… I had a few girlfriends and I include moved in with someone… but it never worked… it was as if I was never going to be able to love again… It's a strange feeling that I cannot explain…like an unfinished thing…"

"Oh my God… this is so sad, John…"

"Yes, it is like a huge jigsaw puzzle which was my life…. all the pieces did not quite fit with any women I was involved with…. In the back of my mind, Emily and you were in my thoughts. I keep yearning for both of you… I was devastated, Sam, when I was told that Emily had provoked an abortion….I went crazy… like wow…because I already loved you and Emily so much. …There was never one day I never thought about you and her... How perfect a family we would have been… So, all these kept festered in me every day that I could not live a normal happy life, just like that jigsaw puzzle pieces that would not fit and could not be completed to form a picture which is total happiness. So my life today is so unresolved because I really think I never stopped loving Emily but I am not sure how she feels about me…"

"I think you should try!"

"Try what, Sam?"

"I mean… Emily never got married… she does not have anyone… I know for sure…we've talked about this… I think you should try… Emily had been through a lot, John…that is why she had changed that much!"

Remembering that Emily had broken the kiss, he said:

"I don't know, Sam… she seems so cold and closed in her own world and determined to stay alone…"

"John, you are the only one that managed to get into her heart! You hold the key… you should try! I'm going to help you!"

"I don't know, Sam…"

"Maybe God send me... made me find you both now, because He has a plan for both of you and for us as a family…Everything has a purpose what God does, John, and everything that is happening now is for a reason and the plan is that you, Emily and me will be that happy family that we meant to be in the beginning. Also, John, you said that Emily is closed and maybe not opening up totally to you now is understandable as you have to remember she is still adjusting and concentrating on me, all her thoughts and energy right now is focused on me. Slowly she will shift her focus and energy on you remembering that her love for you is unresolved. I will help you by reminding her of all the love she still has for you and I am sure in time she will realize she wants another chance with you again. At least, try, please… for me…"

"…You think I have a chance?"

"I'm sure… I was not supposed to tell you this… but the only that she truly felt something after you was a criminal, bandit that she had to send to jail… it is clearly a destructive path, she told me the full story, I mean… who does this? Only someone that have no faith in love anymore, and I'm sure you can change this for her…"

* * *

Monday morning, at the BAU:

Emily entered the huge room, and put her things on her desk, and went to get a coffee for her. Arriving in the small kitchen of BAU, she saw that he was already there getting a coffee for himself, she almost came back, but it was a little late because he had noticed her presence.

"Morning, Emily…"

"Morning, Derek…"

"Had a nice weekend?"

"Yes, thanks. I took that John and Sam went to New York to rest and sleep…"

"So, Emily how is it without John there? I bet you miss him so terribly right?"

Morgan gave her that typical Derek Morgan smile but inside he was crying because his heart was breaking thinking her and John could make a couple someday again.

"I only let him stay at my place because of Sam, Derek… I miss my daughter so much, Derek, we have been apart for so long that any seconds we are not together really put a big ache to my heart... I know she is an adult now and can take care of herself but I missed all those years when she was a baby and small child that I want to protect her forever now…"

"Well, I don't see how John can fit in all of it…"

"Nothing, Derek, John is only there to know his daughter much better and she is happy getting to know him better too… That is all I want is Sam to be happy… I would do anything to make sure she is happy always… and taking advantage of it being just the two of us here, speaking of her happiness, I do not want her heart to break… Do you have any idea how she feels about you Derek?"

"…About me?"

"Yes…"

Emily could not look at his eyes right now, afraid of he could see something in her eyes. She kept talking, without looking at him, trying to get her coffee from the machine:

"She confessed to me, Derek… that she is interested in you… and what were her chances, etc… so, please… she is a beautiful woman, but if you are not interested, just be honest with her, okay…I'm speaking as a mother…"

"Whoa… wait… I did nothing! I even refused that ride that she asked me… I mean… I was not lying about how tired I was but I was trying to avoid to…"

Emily looked at him now:

"Avoid… Avoid her?"

Emily did not know if her heart ached more for her daughter being rejected or for herself. Each way, she would suffer. Deep down what Derek was mostly avoiding was Emily being alone with John. But he would not say that, not now. He said:

"No….. not avoid her, but that embarrassing situation for all of us… I have a deep affection for her, Emily, really, but it is only because of you…I don't know her enough to have any kind of feeling for her as I know she does not know me well enough too… what she feels is just an attraction and it will pass…"

"It will pass, Derek? Really? You make it sounds so easy like a mosquito bite. No, Derek, this is more than a bite… this is a bug… a love bug… When the Derek Morgan smile and charm works on a woman it usually bites her so deep that this woman would probably never ever able to recover again…"

Derek was stunned hearing this and he said:

"Wow, Princess it sounds like you are speaking from your own experience, is there anything you want to share with me?"

They were exchanging intense looks at each other now.

On that exact moment, JJ appeared, saying:

"Guys…." Meaning: we have a case. Let's go to the meeting room.

JJ went, leaving Derek and Emily still looking at each other. Then Emily was making her path to the meeting room, while Derek was surreptitiously looking at her butt. He said:

"Hey, hey, you did not answer me…"

Emily turned to face him again saying:

"This is not about me, Derek… This is about my daughter, Sam, all I am asking is you to be honest…" Emily said that as she was already climbing the stairs to the meeting room, Derek was right behind her. He said:

"I'm always honest about my feelings…"

They were a step away from entering the meeting room. Emily just turned her neck to glare at him. She said:

"Are you?" It seemed an ultimatum question.

And they entered the meeting room to jump in a pool of blood, guns, thugs, chases, serial killers, and it seemed a lot easier for them than having to deal with their own feelings.

* * *

Wednesday evening, Emily was getting home after two days out, working on a case, and John and Sam were already there, they had arrived from New York already. They talked a lot about the trip, etc, and Emily said to her:

"Sam, Derek wants to hang out with both of us as he had promised…"

"Aww, Really?"

"Yes… tonight…"

"Awww, that's great, Emily… I'm looking forward to meet him again!"

"So… go get ready…It will be fun… Derek can be real funny sometimes… He will come to pick us up…"

Sam went upstairs and John waited for Sam to go before he said to Emily:

"Would you mind if I go, too?

A little embarrassed, Emily answered:

"Ah… John… Derek does not know you… I mean… nothing wrong, but I don't think he would be comfortable with you… Maybe next time, okay…"

After about half an hour, Sam was entering Emily's bedroom with some beautiful dresses in hand saying:

"Hey, Emily… You know Derek better than me… what do you think? Which one I should wear?"

"Hmm… let me see… I think the flowery one… I think it fits better with the way you are…"

"Yeah…hmmm… but… this is not sexy…"

"We have to be what we are, Sam… always… this is to be sexy… being sexy does not have to do the way we dress, it has to do with being ourselves naturally…"

"Aww, thank you for the wise advice…And… Emily… I also want to ask you something…"

Emily was digging into her closet to find something nice to wear, she looked at Sam now, saying:

"Sure…"

Sam was trying now to kill two birds with one shot, being alone with Derek and let John alone with Emily at home for a long time as she had promised on helping him with Emily, so she said:

"I want to ask you… (She was a little shy now)… if you… I mean… I want to ask you that if you would not go with us so I can be alone with Derek..."

Emily made her usual big "O" shape with her mouth.

* * *

**Here you have it again, a little more suspense and drama for you. What will Emily do? Will she continue to deny her true feelings for Derek and agree to stay behind for Sam as she knows Sam's intentions with Derek? Will Emily deny to herself the opportunity that she wants and needs to spend time with Derek and to see him too but will she put her wants and needs for her daughter's sake? Also, will Emily give John another chance at their love even though her heart totally belongs with Derek? What will Emily tell Sam and John? Please stayed tune for more on this channel for next chapter to see what happens next and please continue to give me your wonderful ideas, comments and suggestions. Thank you very much to you all and love you all as always. Please don't hate Sam because she does not have a clue about Derek and Emily's feelings for each other. She is not a profiler. Hehehe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, people, now, the RATING will change to M, despite this chapter is still "light", but I have to warn you all that in a few chapters will be so smoking hot, that it should be rated SAD which stands for Smoke Alarm Detection, and it won't have "M" enough in the word to rate it. If you are under age, say good-bye to this story right now.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Emily was digging into her closet to find something nice to wear. She looked at Sam now, saying:

"Sure…"

Sam was trying now to kill two birds with one shot, being alone with Derek and let John alone with Emily at home for a long time as she had promised on helping him with Emily, so she said:

"I want to ask you… (She was a little shy now)… if you… I mean… I want to ask you that if you would not go with us so I can be alone with Derek..."

Emily made her usual big "O" shape with her mouth. But it was not an "O" of astonishment. It was an "O" of total disappointment. Lucky for Emily that Sam had not pulled anything from her profiler side, and Sam could not see how much disappointment Emily was feeling right now. The big "O" on Emily's mouth soon gave place to a:

"Oookay…"

Acting mostly like a teenager, Sam came to hug Emily. She was so very happy now, she said:

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I am not feeling well anyways, I mean….I'm a little tired…"

She began to kind of stammer, keeping things in the closet again. She had her back to Sam now so Sam could not see the total disappointment on her face. Still on her back, she said:

"It's better you get ready, Sam… Derek soon will be here…"

"Woohoo… I cannot believe I'm going out with him!" So happy, Sam left Emily's bedroom, leaving Emily in pieces.

Emily now had her face totally stuck in the middle of the clothes in the closet. She was mentally cursing the tears that were forming in her eyes. She was speaking quietly and muffled by the clothes: "Oh, God, Please… please, Dear God, if it will be for them to get together, just make me forget about him… and only see him as a brother, or a dear friend just like a see Reid, Rossi, Hotch… please…"

* * *

Emily then had put her pajamas on and she was on her bed pretending that she was reading a book while Sam was finishing to get ready in her bedroom.

Downstairs, John was watching TV, but deep down he was only waiting for Sam to leave to be alone with Emily for the night. He listened to someone knocking on the front door and went to open it. He knew it was Derek. Of course, Derek did not like that John was opening that door for him as he did not like John's presence there at all.

"Hey…"

"Hey… I think she will be ready soon… come in…" John offered Derek to enter.

It was an embarrassing situation and Derek wanted to vanish from there with the two women, mostly with Emily.

"Do you want to have a seat?" John offered.

"Ah, No, thanks, man, I'm fine…" Derek had his two hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Countless times, Derek looked at the top of the stairs to see if they were coming, impatient. He was so nervous but on the outside, he was calm and cool, but seeing John there, wow, Derek was soooooo jealous.

Upstairs, Sam was finally ready to go. Sam knocked on Emily's door:

"Emily… I'm ready… what do you think?"

Samantha was the pure perfect copy of Emily, only younger. Beautiful! She was wearing a navy blue dress, all flowery, slightly curly hair, a very discreet makeup, a high-heeled sandals, and she had a very special glow in her eyes and a huge smile.

Emily seeing this, she was mesmerized by her daughter beauty, but she cannot help but feel a little jealous at same time too. But she was fighting hard against this jealousy. She said, getting up of the bed to talk to Sam:

"Sam, you look absolutely gorgeous with that natural beauty… Derek will definitely be impressed, for sure...I want you to have a fun and wonderful time..."

Emily said this, she was smiling, but on the inside she was crying, and it was the time that she had to use her compartmentalization skill to the maximum point.

"Thank you, Emily…."

Sam gave Emily a hug and left. Sam went downstairs. She greeted Derek with a kiss:

"Hi, Derek, I'm happy you fulfilled your promise to take me to hang out before I go back to England… I'm sure we are going to have a great time…"

"You look very beautiful, Sam…"

"Thank you…"

Sam went to give John a Good bye kiss:

"Bye, John…"

"You look so gorgeous, Sam… I know you are older than Emily when I used to date her, but you remind me of her so badly… And you… take care of my Princess…" He said to Derek now.

"Well, taking care of people is my specialty…" Derek said, smiling.

Sam then said to Derek:

"So… let's go?"

Derek closed his smile, saying:

"Ermm… where is Emily?" He was absolutely SURE Emily was going out with them.

"She won't go… She is tired… I hope this is not a problem for you…"

Derek went straight to hell right now. He got a real disappointing shock. He could barely disguise; and people around him almost could hear his heart breaking into zillion pieces. He was almost without air now.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes… she is okay… she is only tired…"

Trying hard to breathe again, Derek then went out with Samantha and only her. Suddenly, it looked like he would have the longest night of his life, and the fact that he was going out with Sam was meaning nothing compared to the fact that Emily would be alone with John at home.

Derek took her to show some places in the city, so he drove almost for an hour, they were talking about their lives, that the dates that they had, mostly Sam was talking a lot, while Derek was only listening and sometimes she had to call him:

"Derek… hey, Derek… you seem to be in another planet…"

"Ohh… I'm sorry, Sam… when I drive I really need to focus…"

It was a big excuse, because he was paying attention to the traffic, of course, but what remained of his brain, he was thinking about Emily. After this hour, he took Sam to a nice restaurant. They ordered their food and they were only talking:

"So, when you are going back to England…"

"Hmm… in about five days… but I could come back for a reason…" She was hinting to him.

"That's nice, Emily would be happy if you come back…"

"Yes… she will… she has been so alone all these years…wow… I don't know how she manages to be so alone…"

"All of us on the team consider each other as a family member and we can count on each other because we spend so much time together...on planes and hotels…"

"Yeah… but now she will have someone else…"

That sentence got Derek very curious. He looked at her and he did not need to say anything because she started to say:

"I'm trying to get her and my father together again!"

Well, just when he thought that this night could not get any worse. He pretended as if had not understood, just like he had pretended the hint she had gave to him. He said:

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Derek, think: they had a thing in the past and it was not only a teen thing…because if it not had so much importance to them, their love lives were not destructed as they are… Emily, as far as she told me, the only man she loved, it was a criminal, that she got involved to put him in prison, who does that? It was almost like a prostitution, only a person who does not believe in love does this! Which means that she never got over John, she never forget him, she has unresolved things with him….. And john, his life is a complete mess… he does not have anyone… he never loved anyone after Emily and I promised him that I would help them to get together… that's why I asked Emily not to go out with us tonight… and also… of course.. I wanted to spend time alone with you…"

"You asked her to not come with us?"

"Yes, I did… So John can try something with her and we can be alone…"

"Look, Sam, let's go by parts…. Emily is an adult… she is a determined woman. She knows exactly what she wants… She is a fighter. She must have a lot of opened wounds, but who doesn't? It's completely understandable that you are trying to help John… but you have to consider Emily's feelings and if she does not want anything with him… you only made things worse for him...because you gave him hope when deep down you know nothing about Emily's feelings…"

"I know she does not have anyone…"

"Yeah...being alone by option and know what is truly going on inside her heart is a long, long road… What Emily and John had was so long ago, a history your Mother would not want to revisit again no matter how much she was in love with him back then… Sometimes we cannot go back to rewrite history the way we want the past result to change and sometimes it might be better to just move on to a complete different direction altogether…" As Derek was saying this he was thinking about himself for Emily and referring to himself in his mind.

"And about you, Derek…I mean… I did not ask her to stay home only because of John, but because I wanted to be alone with you… I think you are really cute, interesting…"

"I appreciated that, Sam, I really do, I think you are sexy and smart and very beautiful and funny but ... I have to be completely honest here... someone already stole my heart, in a way that I will never be able to get it back again…"

Sam closed her smile and her eyes saddened a little. Derek, as a gentleman, said:

"Oh no Sam, please… don't give me that sad face…"

"Why are you not with her, then?"

"It's complicated, Sam, but I hope someday I will…"

"Derek, maybe I can help you forget about her… you just have to give me a chance…"

Derek was thinking: how ironic Sam saying this because Sam will never able to make him forget Emily because she looks so much like Emily that she would remind him more of Emily even more like every milisecond, he only wants Emily and only Emily even though Sam looks so much like Emily. So ironic that Sam saying she can make him forget this woman, when in fact it is opposite, since she looks like Emily so much to remind him more of Emily, Sam makes him remember Emily even more. He said:

"I don't want to hurt you, Sam, even though I cannot have this person I cannot be with anyone else…because I love her so much…"

"Well, I am patient … I can wait… you are going to forget her and when I come back from England to visit Emily… you are going to be missing me so much that you will ask to marry me…"

Derek could not help but smile. He said:

"Wow, Sam, I really see that Prentiss humor and Prentiss charm and confidence in you….You are your Mama's girl that is for sure….You not only look like your Mother but you act just like her many times…"

A little before the main course could be delivered by the waiter, Derek said:

"Sam, if you excuse me, I need to go to the washroom…"

Without moving her lips from the straw juice, Sam wasted no time in responding, with a smirk:

"Call me if you need any help…"

Inside the washroom, the extreme urgency that he had had nothing to do with physiological needs, he got his cell phone from the pocket to text Emily:

_"Wish you were here…"_

Emily was on her bed, it was around ten at night. She was still pretending that she was reading but the book was there in the same page as she just realized that her own life was on the same page for decades, at least her love life, she heard the sound of her cell phone beeping with a message, she quickly expelled an intruder thought that was rooting for that was JJ on the other side, and her typical: "BAU in 30", for her to be with Derek, but she thought that it was wrong for wanting to ruin things for her own daughter, she felt cruel and not correct. She got the phone and saw his message. It completely melted her heart. She put a smile on her face, but tears in eyes for Sam! And for her! What a fucking situation! She thought for some minutes in responding or not. Derek was in the washroom waiting if she would respond or not. Emily then typed a response for him: _"I wish I was there…"_ …Meaning that she wanted to be with him as well. But before, she could press the "send" key, she was frightened by the noise of someone knocking on her bedroom door. The cell phone fell from her hand at the same time she was saying:

"Come in…"

John then opened the door and said:

"Emily… Can I come in?" He asked her. He had only his head to the door.

Emily was so confused right now: she did not know if she should close the book or to pick up the phone or to rise from the bed and leave the bedroom or if she should let John come in. She spat out:

"You need something?"

"I just want to talk a little..."

For some reason that she was complete mess and mix of feelings and thoughts she just allowed John to come in and sat on the edge of her bed. He said:

"Have you thought about us?"

"What about us, John?" It was more a protest.

"Emily… me and you… and what we talked about…I think we deserve another chance…please… look at us and how miserable and lonely we are! Just think and put things together! We were never happy with other people… we need each other, please just give me a chance, for you, for me and for Sam…"

Emily was nearing the limit of despair now. She said:

"John... If I just could chose! You would be the best for me for sure, I don't doubt that, because you are so sweet and romantic and everything all women dreamed for her life... But I just can't! I can't! I have someone inside of my heart and my soul that took gigantic proportions that I cannot control this anymore... If only we could tell what our heart should do by listening to our minds and logic but it does not work that way… How easy things would be if I was still in love with you and not this person, it would makes things so simple but unfortunately when it comes to the matter of the heart, it does not listen to logic and to your brain… Please, don't make things difficult for both of us… I have a deeply affection for you… but it is not love! It is not that love anymore…"

Repeating his daughter, he said:

"Why are you not with him?"

Repeating Derek, she said:

"It's complicated… but I think maybe one day… and even if I don't end up with him, I cannot be with anyone else only because he does not want me… that do not make sense at all…"

"Don't tell me this fool does not feel the same about you, if that is the case he needs to be checked into a mental institution, immediately…"

In the middle of the mess, he made her smile.

"You are sweet, John… Thank you for trying to make me feel better…"

"It is the complete truth…"

John approached a little more on the bed and took one of her hands and smelled it, looking her in the eyes, then he kissed her hand. He said:

"Emily… I know this will sound absurd… but I think we deserve a proper ending as we never had a chance to put an end to our relationship..."

"What do you mean?"

"Putting an end, maybe, we are going to be able to move on with our lives…"

"How would we be able to put an end to this?…"

"One more night… please…"

Emily stopped to think if he was really meaning what she had understood: making love for the last time. She said:

"Are you not saying that…"

He approached her even more on the bed:

"Emily… please… we deserve this… you are not going to cheat on anyone as I know that you are not in a relationship, the same with me...so please...I need to feel you for the last time..."

It was a desperate attempt of John on him trying to make love to her and maybe make her see that she was still in love with him. It was like his last try.

"Emily, I promise that I won't bother you more ever again after this and I know that I am completely aware that this is not another chance...Please..."

Emily was just looking at him. She was a woman and a long time ago a man did not demonstrated such love for her, besides, John was not a stranger at all. He kept saying:

"Just close your eyes… turn back on time… when we where totally in love, when there were only the two of us against the world… and someone just interrupted this… Remember how much we still wanted to be together and we could not… and let's just to return to the point of this moment and fix things for us… for our lives…"

John had a soft voice, and a soft touch, and as he was speaking he was caressing and kissing her hand that was still on his. They were very close now, on bed. Emily was wearing a short pajama, shorts and on top. Even though she was with satin robe over her pajamas, a robe was slightly open, so that John could see the flesh of her breasts exposed, driving him crazy. He approached her even more now, in a way that they were touching each other noses. John then very gently kissed her lips softly and whispered:

"Close your eyes ... just feel..."

A little more determined now, he kissed her mouth deeply. Emily was just following his tip and she really did get back in time as if she was still that teenager in love. She did not dare to open her eyes. She was just letting it happen, leading by him. While kissing her passionately and deeply but still softly at the same time, he was untying her robe and they were in an almost laying down position. He managed to take off her robe.

* * *

At the same time, still in the restaurant, Derek and Sam were finishing eating. She said:

"Derek, maybe, after here… you can take me to know your house… as I know you have a dog, I love animals, and also I know you have a nice gym there too…"

"So you want to exercise yourself at this late of the night?"

"Well, not this type of exercise you are thinking…" She smiled, maliciously.

"You are a teaser, girl! But you know what?" Derek said as he touched the tip of her nose with his finger, and he added:

"…I only see you as a little baby of my dear friend Emily…"

"Well… look at me… look at my body… I'm not a baby a long time ago and I'm going to prove it for you…"

"Sam… tomorrow is day work for me… I cannot be late…"

"Oh Pliss… Derek… I will go back to England in five days and I have no idea when I am going to see you again… plus: I'm pretty sure right now… John must have put his plan in action…I cannot be back to home so soon…."

Derek closed his smile and felt sick to his stomach right now, as if all the food he just ate wanted to come out. He barely could keep it inside.

* * *

At Emily's place, Emily and John was trying to put a proper "end" on their teenager relationship, well, at least it was it that John had said to her, and Emily was trying to believe in it. John then leaned in and was kissing her gently. His soft and warm lips were making Emily kiss him back and she was almost finding that little teen she was in the past inside her. His hand went to her cheek as Emily's went to his arms; and Emily rolled on her backs. John followed her and laid on top of her as the kiss got deeper and more urgent. Emily felt a tingle between her legs. She could feel his "tool" growing hard as their bodies were so close. He was now kissing her on the neck and nibbling behind her ear while his hand cupped her boob over her pajamas and squeezed them. Quickly now he was working on unbuttoning her pajamas, and kissing her chest right near the boobs. He cupped her boobs again. He leaned down and placed his hot mouth over her nipple and sucked it hard but softly. His other hand went between her legs and rubbed over her pajamas. Emily arched her backs, her eyes were closed and she moaned softly. While he was kissing her breasts, he was passing his hands on the elastic of her pajamas pants, and he was putting now his hand inside her pajamas pants, and her panties, but he committed a fatal mistake, he murmured between kisses:

"I love you so much Emily…"

As soon he said that, Emily immediately opened her eyes, it was as if she had been taken from a dream, from another life, another world, another planet. She then hyperventilated as she started to dress the top part of her pajamas and she moved fast on the bed, pushing him away from her, saying:

"Stop…. Stop… I cannot do this… I can't, I'm sorry… I can't…"

John, on the other hand, wow, he was taken from heaven directly to hell, he even took some seconds to regain his own senses. Emily got up from the bed, leaving him there, head down, thinking, and still trying to recovering himself. Still breathing with difficulty, she said, stuttering:

"I am so sorry, John, it is not you, it is all me. My heart belongs to someone else and I was seeing his face right now that it was too much for me. Even if I cannot be with this man, I can not make love with anyone else. I would rather live in misery without him than to hurt you because if we did this it would not be fair to you because I would picture his face while we were making love and you deserve more than that. I cannot be with anyone else even you , a person I once loved very much but that is the past and in the very present I do not have the same feelings about you like I had in the past…"

John was totally devastated, totally disappointed, he was deeply sad now, really hurt, he had just lost his last opportunity to be with her and maybe try something in the future, and she had just gave up this for them. She was still trying to justify herself:

"John, this is the last thing I wanted to do was to break your heart and hurt you but I know I did... You do not deserve your heart to be broken but I know for sure I would hurt you more deeply if I went through with this lovemaking with you. I am very sorry for everything again John, I still care for you deeply but not the way like when we were teenagers..."

Right now, he got up from her bed. She was still standing. She said again:

"I'm sorry…"

Before leaving her bedroom, John said:

"Stop saying I'm sorry, Emily… I'm the one that should be sorry here. I am totally stuck in the past, in our past together and by some kind of outbreak or daydream I thought that I could still… I don't know… may be WE could still… but… I totally get it… there is no "we"… there is no "we" since a long time ago, and now I including doubt if one day there was "we"…I got my pieces together now… (…he gave a sarcastic smile now…) … how could you that come from a traditional and important family, and a stylish FBI agent can see something in a failed person like me who never managed to build anything, that only now, at 40, was able to realize a childhood dream by opening our floriculture, I now realize that we belong to different worlds… Deep down, I always knew that…"

"John, this has nothing to do with money or social status or family!"

"Emily… I don't want to hear another word…"

And with that cold way, he left her bedroom. Emily stayed there, she did not know even what to think, but she was feeling kind of relieved. John went downstairs to pack his things.

* * *

It was around midnight when Derek parked his car in front of Emily's building to drop Sam there.

"So, you are really afraid to be alone with me?" She said, provoking him.

"I am alone with you now...… I've been alone with you the whole night…" He said.

"…..At a crowded restaurant…" She pointed.

"I am alone with you right now…"

"I was hoping you were going to take me to know your house…"

"Sam… please… look… I already told you… I cannot have someone with me right now, but I have someone in my heart…I don't even feel like I have a heart anymore… because my heart belongs to that person and she can do what she wants with it...that she just did not realize it yet…"

"Did you ever tell her?"

This question made Derek to question himself. He never had said a word to her.

"No I did not...because our situation is quite complicated...but I will…"

"Okay, Derek, thank you so much for being honest with me, I'm sorry for all the jokes and the times that you might thought I was being cheeky and naughty… but I normally don't act that way, but my parents, my real ones, I mean… the parents that raised me and that I really consider as parents, they taught me that I have to fight for the people and things that I want… just like I fought to find Emily… my biological mother… I spend almost fifteen years of my life looking for her…till I find her… and I really liked you… not only because you are sexy, smart, funny, has a incredible body… but because something stirred inside of me, and if that person that you think you love does not want you…You are going to be mine…and this is promise…"

"Sam, you are incredible sexy and intelligent… I won't tell you how lucky this guy is, the one that will have you as his love because this is a tremendous bullshit as I know that I could be that guy... but what I have to say is that you are smart enough to know that there are things that just cannot be changed…"

Sam wanted so bad to give him a kiss, but Derek was sitting in the car, far from her, almost leaned against the door of his side of the car. So, she just said:

"Okay, Derek, I got to go now… it was really nice to meet you… I never wondered that I would bring a love with me to London. I hope we can keep in touch by Skype or KIK or something…"

"You know how tight our schedules are, but yes… we can definitely keep in touch…"

Derek then gave Sam a kiss on the forehead, and she left the car. Already in the apartment, she found John sitting on the edge of the sofa and his backpack near him, the lights were off, but she could see him by the lights of the city and the moon that was getting into the place through the window. She said:

"John?"

John got up from the sofa and said to her:

"Sam, I was just waiting for you to come home… I really need to go back to New York… to go back to work, to my life… and I cannot stay here anymore…"

"Yeah, but by the tone of your voice and you deciding to go back to New York this time of the night has much more to do with something else but the work…"

John said nothing. He did not want Sam to have any kind of bad feelings towards Emily. She said:

"It's Emily, right?"

"Sam, your mother is a wonderful person that I will always keep here inside my heart…but our story stayed in the past…we cannot just force a situation…"

"At least you tried?"

"Yes, I tried… but things don't work the way we want…"

"I'm so sorry John...I kind of feel guilty now..."

John approached his daughter touching her cheek. He said:

"No, Sam, of course not… your are a sweet and I love you so much, you were only trying to help me… I'm a complete adult and I completely responsible for my own actions… okay… I did what I thought I should do…Now, give me hug…"

John put his daughter in a big hug. He was saying:

"…You know all my numbers, my address, you can come any day, anytime you want, and I miss you already…"

"Me too, John… and I want you to come to London to meet my parents…my house… please…"

"Of course… sure…"

* * *

After John was gone, Sam went upstairs, to her bedroom, and she passed by Emily's bedroom and the door was ajar so she could see a small lamp on, from the door she called softly:

"Emily?"

"Come in, Sam…"

"Are you still awake?"

"Yes… I'm trying to finish this book…"

"Hmm… Did you know that John is gone?"

Emily really did not know. She was a little surprised. She said:

"No, I did not… he did not say anything…"

"He was just waiting for me to say good-bye…"

Emily stayed in silence but Sam had a questioning look on her, she could notice that. Sam said:

"What happened that made him go away this time of the night?"

"I don't know, Sam…I mean... we talked a little…I thought he was downstairs…"

"Why don't you give him a chance, Emily?"

"Sam, I am sorry, I love you so much, I really do, and I respect and understand that fact that you might want us to be together, but there is no way that it can happen and I'm not having this conversation with you as much as I love you… I'm sorry…"

Sam was kind of too stubborn as Emily. She said:

"Emily… I just wanted you to look at your life and see the destructive path you created for you, you changed from the person you were in the past and you may think it was because you lost your daughter, me, but it can also be because you lost a love, that is John, and don't say that was teenager "thing" because it was not… Otherwise it had not scored so much and changed your life so dramatically to the point of never giving love a chance again…But of course, I'm going to respect you and if you do not want to talk about this anymore, that's okay…"

"Thank you, Sam…Let's talk about something better…what about your date with Derek?"

Sam made a sad face and said:

"He only sees me as your daughter…Nothing interesting happened… we went to a nice restaurant and talk, etc… but nothing else…"

Emily again found herself torn between two extremes: on the one hand, a complete relief, for nothing happened between them, and on the other hand, a sadness in seeing the disappointment in Sam's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sam…"

"I was really interested in him...and I even told him that... but he said he is in love with someone else… I thought you said he had nobody, Emily…"

Emily was getting uncomfortable and not knowing what to say. She said:

"Hm, Erm… As far as I know he does not have anyone…"

"Are you hiding something from me, Emily? You can tell me the truth. He was so emphatic when he said he had someone… How come he said this to me that he barely knows and you that know him for over seven years and spend lots of time with him do not know…"

"Sam… really… I am not lying… I am not hiding anything, Sam, as far as I know Derek is not in love with anyone this is the complete truth I swear to you…"

Emily was thinking now to herself she was telling the truth even though she suspect Derek was in love with her, she could not be sure so she was thinking she was telling Sam the complete truth here. Although her insecure side was yelling now and she was totally restless thinking that Derek may have someone else that she has no idea who it was. She got curious and asked Sam:

"Did he tell you who she was?"

"No, he did not… he said she does not know how he feels… that their situation in complicated, etc…Do you think that he lied to me? I mean… only to baffle me?"

"Oh… no, Sam… I don't think so… Derek is totally honest… I mean… the zillion girls that he used to date, they all knew that it was a one night thing..."

"You think it is someone from your job?" Sam asked.

It seemed an avalanche of emotions, Emily could not deal with it more. She was getting out of air. She was trying hard to not to show and not start to hyperventilate there in front of Sam. She said:

"From the BAU?"

"BAU, FBI, whatever…" Sam said.

The usual "O" was not leaving Emily's mouth now. But it was an "O" of someone that was wanted to say something but the mind was racing so fast that nothing was coming to the mouth. She only said:

"I have no idea, Sam…"

So far, Emily was still on bed, leaned on the pillows, in a sitting position and Sam was standing, leaned against the dresser. Emily gave two soft slaps on her bed said to Sam:

"Come here…"

Sam approached and lay down on Emily's bed in a way that she settled her head on Emily's lap. Emily said:

"You are in need of a lap of Mom, now…"

Emily was caressing Sam on the head, on her hair, saying:

"Sam, you are so beautiful, you are going to realize that you will never need to ask anything to anyone related to relationship, I know that, and please, never do that to yourself… A woman never has to ask anything to a man… Deep down, I know that you really wanted only a chance with him... But if someone does not want to be with you, trying to convince them otherwise is a quick and painful road to losing your dignity… and it can be a tremendous toll on your self-esteem… You're really worthy of is a man who wants to be with you, and I bet, Sam, must be a lot of them out there… and I only want to see your head held high...I know Derek must have hurt you without any intention or I don't think he even realized it, in a way you didn't even see coming, because you were trusting that this friendship was going to lead to somewhere else and it just ended without even starting, but I am completely sure, Sam, you will meet someone else who won't hurt you never, you just have to stay open up to and trust another person… There are no guarantees, and you might get hurt many more times before you meet the person you can really trust…. In the absence of guarantees, all you have to hold onto is faith, which sometimes may not feel like a lot… But it's so much better than the alternative of letting this small fact rob you of your trust, close off your heart, just keep your beautiful heart always opened and being the wonderful person you are and the right one will come to find you…"

* * *

For the next two days, the team was working on a difficult case in Oklahoma City, the UNSUB was killing elderly people that lived alone to rob their things and enjoy their home for a while. The UNSUB had killed five already, with same M.O. It was late night, around 3AM, when Derek and Emily were back to the police station because they had gone to follow a clue trail that had brought nothing. During the traffic, they could not talk because the local detective was in the car with them, plus, they were too focused on the trails and to find the UNSUB. In the police station, there were only two of them of the team there. Emily was sitting, reviewing some paper of the profiler. Derek approached her:

"You okay?"

"Yes…" It was almost a whisper.

Derek now sat next to her, at the round table. He said:

"It was the most antiphrasis case I've ever heard…"

Derek was trying to be a little funny to see if he could put a little smile on her face. But she only took a deep breath and said:

"Sam is coming back to England in two days…"

"Oh, Emily… I'm sorry for that… I know you are going to miss her…"

"…It is not enough I missed her during this twenty five years… I mean… I'm going to live the rest of my life without her too? It is not fair, Derek…"

"You are not going to live the rest of your life without her Emily, she will always live in your heart forever too and she loves you just as much as you love her. You will always able to visit each other I know not as much as you want but there is always Skype to see each other faces and also the good old fashioned invention call the telephone as well. I know that is a dinosaur but still effective…"

Derek was always trying to make her smile and laugh knowing that she was sad. He was not expecting that she was going to say anything else but she said:

"Derek… she told me about the date… I mean… the day you two went out…"

Derek looked at her, and she added:

"I did not know you were in love with someone… would you mind if I ask who it is…"

* * *

**There you have it folks: Emily asking Derek a question which is putting in him a tight situation like in a barrel that there is no escaping from. Will he finally admit his true feelings of love for her or will he continue to dance around this issue? Please read more on this same network to find out next chapter and I promise you it will be explosive literally and figuratively speaking….and please continue to give me all your lovely and wonderful comments, suggestions and ideas, keep them flowing here. Thank you all very much again and I love you all like always.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

* * *

Emily and Derek were at some police station in Oklahoma City taking a five minutes' break, they were having an unpretentious conversation. Suddenly, with a soft voice, Emily asked him:

"Derek… Sam told me about your date with her… I mean… the day you two went out…"

Derek looked at her, and she added:

"I did not know you were in love with someone… would you mind if I ask who it is…"

Derek looked at her, straight to her eyes. He did not want to have to hide his feelings anymore, even because he was almost failing on this. Emily was a profiler and if it was not because of her insecure side, she would be one hundred per cent sure. They were just looking at each other eyes. Derek gulped before he start talking. But, before he could open his mouth, Hotch broke in at the station, as if in a hurry, followed by JJ, Reid, and Rossi, and ordered:

"We have an address, everybody get your vests. I want everybody at the address Garcia is sending to us. We are going to keep in touch during the traffic to draw the invasion strategy. DON'T break into the place without talking to me first… Let's go."

And by that, all the conversation between Emily and Derek had just vanished in the air as smoke.

* * *

Next day, in the morning, it was a Saturday, Emily was coming home. Sam was there waiting for her, and finishing packing her stuff, after all, she would go back to England the next day.

"Sam, I'm so sorry… this case became more complicated than expected. I was supposed to be home yesterday…"

"That is okay, Emily, it is still morning… we still have the whole day…"

They had agreed to spend the whole weekend together, only the two of them, not going anywhere, but together, talking, cooking, really enjoying each other's company.

* * *

The Saturday flew by, and Emily was really focused on spending that day with her daughter, her baby that she thought she had been born dead. She had feeling of loss again because Sam was leaving the next day, and Emily had no idea when she would see her daughter again, and besides this emptiness because Sam was leaving, she was also feeling totally helpless because she knew that deep down, Sam would never consider her as a mother, as her mother. Emily knew Sam had a mother, who lives in England, and that she would always be her mother, so she was just trying to find a place in Sam's heart, even if not as a mother, but maybe as a friend, anyway, in her mind, she was looking for ways to deal with it the best way possible, causing no more pain and suffering for anyone. Human beings are really incredibly able to adapt to (almost) everything.

* * *

Sunday morning:

The plane to England would take off at 4PM, so Emily still had some time to spend with her daughter. By the end of the morning, Sam and Emily put all the packed bags and boxes in Emily's car, and they went to a nice restaurant for a last lunch together before going to the airport. During lunch, Sam came with an unexpected request for Emily:

"Emily, I would like to ask you something…"

"Sure, Sam… any thing…" Emily said, with a sweet smile on the lips.

"I would like to say goodbye to your mother…"

Emily's smile vanished. She said:

"Sam… you know…I'm not talking to her anymore…It's difficult for me having to go there…"

"Please, Emily… she is my grandmother… and I want her to see me before I go back to England so she will keep in her mind that what she did to you was wrong…"

"Do you think it is necessary?"

"Yes, I need to do this! Please…"

Emily was not sure about this. She did not want to have to see her mother so soon, maybe in another decade.

"Emily, you don't have to get out of the car… I talk to her alone, I can do this…"

Emily was thinking for a little while and said, looking at her clock:

"So, if you want to go there… we better go now…"

"Thank you…"

* * *

Emily parked the car in front of Ambassador's house. Sam got out of the car and walked through the big and beautiful garden and rang the bell and waited. Some employee opened the door but he did not allow her to enter until Sam convinced him that she was Emily's daughter and pointed to Emily's car. After some minutes, Elizabeth Prentiss was in the living room to talk to Sam. She was in total shock by Sam's visit there, not because she did not want this, but because she was not expecting this at all. As soon as Sam saw the Ambassador, she said:

"I am sorry to interrupt your busy schedule, Ambassador, and hello…"

"You are not interrupting anything, Samantha, this is a huge surprise! It is good to see you again, even though you might not believe me… What do I owe for this surprise and pleasant unexpected visit? Where is Emily?"

"She is in the car…"

With an air of disappointment on her face, Elizabeth rubbed her hands, avoiding eye contact with Sam now. She said:

"I've been trying to get in touch with her… but no success…"

"Well, right now, I think what is best for Emily is to give her some space and distance from you right now because she is justifiable feeling a lot of resentment for what you did…"

"May I go outside and tell her to come in?"

"Please, do not do that, Emily only agreed to take me if she can stay outside if you do that you will make her angrier, besides the words between you both now will be very heated and things that being said would be too hurtful for both parties to hear, and I am sure you do not want and need that…"

Even tough, Emily was known as the queen of compartmentalization, deep down, she was just a novice compared to her mother. With her supreme power to compartmentalize and pretend that everything was fine, Elizabeth offered to Sam:

"Please, sit down!"

"No, thank you… Actually, my flight to England is only in a few hours. I cannot take too long here. I just came to say good bye…"

"So you are going back to England? …"

"Yes, but if you allow me, I'd like to say a few word before going. Ambassador, I do not owe you anything even though you are my Grandmother but I wanted to say Goodbye to you before I go to England and I want to get a few things off my chest. What you did to Emily was terribly wrong that ruined her life and it is understandable that she does not want to talk to you ever again, not sure if she will ever again... I am pretty sure you realize what you did, all the actions you took, you wish you could take back and do a do over as I am sure you regretted with every being in your body what you did because it now cost you a daughter… Your only daughter! I am grateful for my life with my adopted parents and I cannot complain about a thing, but poor Emily has no one all her life and now she feels she lost her mother and now her baby as I am going back to England now but she will always have me…even far away… Please, do not give up on her… just give her some more space… She is a wonderful person, she has a huge heart and she is sensible and this whole month I lived with her made me realize that she is light years the best person I've ever knew… Anyways I want to wish you all the best and luck to you as you will need it with Emily…"

"I can see you definitely have Prentiss' blood in your veins… you speak well and you are elegant and smart… and…"

"Thank you so much, Ambassador, for your words, but I expect that you consider the content what I've just said and not only the way I said…"

"I can see that you are definitely Emily's daughter because I could swear it was Emily talking to me right now… You have her passion for life, humor and that trait all the Prentiss' women have which is elegance and sarcasm…"

Sam smiled and said:

"I'm going to take this as a compliment…"

Ambassador smiled at her. Sam said:

"I have to go now… can I give you a hug?"

Ambassador was a very cold person, she did not even remember the last time she hugged a person. It took her by surprise, but she agreed:

"Sure…"

It was a cold hug, but still a hug.

* * *

Samantha got inside Emily's car to go to the airport. Emily said nothing when she got in the car. So, during the traffic, Sam said:

"Well, it was a nice talk, she…"

"Sam sweetie, please, I don't want to hear a word about her or your talk with her... It is the only thing I ask you…"

"But Emily… this hate is going to poison only your soul, not hers…"

"Sam, Please…"

"Okay, okay…"

Emily was definitely not ready to get in touch with this issue.

* * *

As soon as they set foot in the airport, that farewell was taking enormous proportions within their hearts, especially Emily's, who also felt a huge lump forming in her throat and pretty soon the ability to compartmentalize everything would start to fail her. They still had about an hour, so they went to bookstore inside the airport. Emily wanted to buy some small gifts for Sam's adoptive parents. She bought a book for each one of them:

"Sam, these books are only a small gift as I have no words on the planet to thank them for having take care of my baby… and for having done such a wonderful job with you…"

"You don't have to worry, Emily, but I'm sure they will love them…"

They were calling Sam's flight now as her package had already been sent. No escape anymore for the time of the final good bye. Of course, Emily had tears in her eyes already. Right before the place that Sam had to enter, Emily hold her face, and she was crying already, speechless. Sam said, then:

"You don't have to say anything, Emily… I know how hard this is for you…"

"Yes, I do, Sam… I want you to believe that this last month was the best month of my life…I swear… you made me so happy as I've never been in my whole life…I love you so much, please, never forget that…because my love for you is so big that does not fit in any word…and know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what you want or what you need and I'm hoping that you can come anytime soon, and bring your parents, or anyone that you want… and please, don't forget about me…"

"Emily, I cannot thank you enough for everything. I had the best time in America getting to know you better as you opened your heart, your home and shared everything with me including your BAU friends and family that feels like a family to me along with you. I will never forget all these wonderful memories we had these months but please do not be sad I promise I will visit often when I can and we can talk by Skype to see each other faces when you can. This is not a good bye for sure. I am so proud to know the person you are that is my mother and I know I inherited your inner and outer beauty and also a very kind heart from you…"

And the tears were falling as Emily was seeing her daughter walking to the airplane.

* * *

From the airport, Emily so needed a hug and of course Derek was the first person that popped up in her mind, but the last thing that she wanted to deal with right now was rejection as she was not sure about his feelings for her, so she went straight to her home.

All the anguish, hate, anger that she felt in the exact moment that she found out what her mother had done to her, she had saved all inside because she did not want to have crisis in front of Sam or of anyone of the team, so she was keeping it all inside and she was about to explode anytime soon now. She entered her place and she took three deep breaths before totally breaking into thousands pieces, she entered in a process of complete loneliness because when she found out about Sam, Sam was right there all the time with her, now she was really, really feeling everything that had happened since she gave birth to Sam. So far, she had managed to hold everything inside because Sam was there. But now she was totally lonely, and she could finally vent. Emily was crying a lot now, in complete pain, that she was curving her body. She staggered to the edge of the couch, and threw herself on the floor crying into the sofa in order to drown out the cries of despair. She was a complete mess of emotions, only now she was really getting in touch with the fact that her daughter was rob from her by her own mother, and that she would never be able to recover all the time that was lost, and also with the fact that even though Sam was alive and well, she would never have a real mother-daughter relationship. Emily, suddenly, raised her head to be able to breathe, because so far she had her head stuck in the sofa. When she raised her head she saw a beautiful birds sculpture made of porcelain that was present of her mother. She pointed all of her anger to that object. She quickly got up and with all the anger of the Universe, she picked up the object and threw it with all her force against the wall, saying: "I hate you! I hate you with all my soul! I will never forgive you! You are a monster! I hate you!" And after that, she began to break every object of decoration, which was within reach of her, throwing them against the wall, and saying, sobbing in tears, tears of pure hate: I hate you, you ruined my chance to create my daughter, I hate you…" She was crying and breaking everything till it rested only one small object that was the one that Sam had made herself to bring to her. So Emily just picked up the object and hugged the object as if she was hugging Sam, and she was totally exhausted now, so she threw herself on the sofa, crying and hugging the object that Sam had made for her.

It was almost seven at night. Emily was still there on the sofa, same complete mess, but calmer now, when she heard the bell ring. Her eyes were swollen from crying, but she got up from the sofa to open the door. On the moment, she considered that it was a present from God for her. It was Garcia in flesh in bone, carrying a bag with donuts, smiling at her. But Garcia soon closed her smile for a sad face when she saw Emily's condition. She put Emily in a humongous hug. Emily started to cry again, and Garcia said:

"Oh, my Raven hair beauty, please don't cry, you know I cannot stand to see any of my friends crying, okay, okay, I'm going to have to start to cry with you too… I know very tough for you Sam leaving today but all will be okay… You or her can visit each other when your schedules allow but in the mean time I have loaded everything for you that you can see each and talk to each other all the time not only Skype but other great applications and the most advanced ones for you and Sam to use, lucky for you that you have the best computer tech as your good friend as well…"

"Every single piece of this place will make me remember her now…"

"I know, Emily… she will remember you all the time too… I'm pretty sure Emily, and before you can even dream… she will be back… you can bet…"

"...You think?"

"I'm sure! Once you get caught by Emily's charm you can never stay away again for too long…" Garcia said, smiling, but still emotional.

Garcia saw all the complete mess that Emily had made with the objects but she thought it was better if she did not say anything about it. She knew that Emily was in an urgent need to vent. But she said:

"Emily, you know in the past, when I was at college and I need extra Money, I used to clean houses, and I really miss that and I have a lot of experience on that. How did you know that?"

"Oh, Pen, only you to make me smile in a time like this..."

"Yes… and I am not as expert as Reid but I also know that breaking things is an excellent way to relief the stress… so you did a good thing here…"

Garcia and Emily cleaned up the mess, and ordered a pizza and Garcia spent the night there with Emily.

* * *

For the entire next week, Emily thanked God because it was the most busy week that BAU have ever had. She kept herself busy and tired. They had spent the whole week out which made things easier for Emily, that was talking to Sam via KIK every day.

Finally, it was Friday night, the case was over and she was finally home, submerged in the hot tub, thinking about Derek, and she decided to go talk to him, she chose a comfortable random clothes and got dressed to go confront him. She was really determined.

Derek was at his place and as the case had been really dark and hard to face it, he was punching bags, shirtless and sweating enough to vent, in his private gym, when he heard the bell ring. He went to open the door, dressed in a T-shirt. He opened the door and he was really pleasantly surprised as he was not expecting that it would be her at all.

"Emily?"

"Hey… Can I come in…"

"Sure… I was just exercising… this last case was really difficult…"

They were in the living room now and Derek was saying:

"Have a seat, please, do you want to drink something? … I will only take a shower … I will be really quick…"

Emily was really in a huge urgency to talk to him, so she cut him off to say:

"Derek, I need to know who you are in love with…"

It took him totally by surprise. He said:

"Come on, Emily, you have to ask me this? You don't know who it is?"

"I have no idea who it is... " She said, almost without air.

"I thought you were a good profiler, you need to figure it out on your own…."

Emily was getting upset tempers flare, she said:

"Fuck, Derek, stop playing games with me…" Her face was in his face spitting these words at him.

"You really want me to say it?" Derek asked.

* * *

**There you have it again my peeps another ending of chapter with little more suspense, sorry, but what will Derek tell Emily will he finally tell her or will they continue to drag this out and keep denying everything. Please read for next chapter to find out more as I promise you next chapter will be very explosive and exciting. Please give me your comments because I know a lot of you are reading but I am not hearing from a lot of you. Does this mean I should continue or stop….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, thank you for the comments! It really made me happy. Well, now this is serious: this chapter contains a lot of very hot and explosive HOT material. So please, I am warning you guys and begging you, if you are under age, please, for GOD sake: DO NOT READ! Just wait for the next update! Otherwise: ENJOY!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Emily was really in a huge urgency to talk to him, so she cut him off to say:

"Derek, I need to know who you are in love with…"

It took him totally by surprise. He said:

"Come on, Emily, you have to ask me this? Don't you know who it is?"

"I have no idea who it is…." She said, almost without air.

"I thought you were a good profiler… you need to figure it out on your own…."

Emily was getting upset tempers flare, she said:

"Fuck, Derek, stop playing games with me…"

"You really want me to say it?" Derek asked.

They were so very close to each other now and their mouths were so wishing they could kiss each other at this moment. But at that exact moment, Derek's cell phone started to ring. He said:

"Ex… Excuse me…Emily… I need to answer…"

"FUCK!" Emily mentally cursed.

Derek answered the phone: "Hey… yeah … yeah… I'm home… that's okay… yes, I can talk…"

As Derek was in an urgent need to pee, he was talking on the phone and walking to the washroom, there downstairs, leaving Emily there increasingly pissed, because she needed that answer right now, and also because he went to talk on the phone far away from her, which made her think that it must be some bitch on the phone.

She was getting more nervous and she started to walk all over the room, but when she was considering the possibility of leaving there, Derek came out of the washroom, he was finishing the phone call, saying:

"…you know I love you…and of all the girls I have in my life, you will always be my number one… Love you… bye bye…"

Derek had a huge smile on his face. He threw the cell phone to the sofa and turned to look at Emily. She had her arms crossed and she was red in anger. Derek was looking at her a little confused by her pissed ways, he said:

"Emily… I …"He was a little embarrassed because after all he was Derek Morgan and he had never confessed love to a woman. He just did not know how to do this. He was thinking in a way.

But Emily was in an urgency to know. She was impatient and she cut him off:

"You know what, Derek?! I do not even know why I came here for… I'm sorry for coming…" She was walking to pick up her purse. Derek said:

"Wait… Wait… Emily… Are you going to run away?"

She gave up picking up the purse and turned to answer him:

"You are clearly busy with your bitches on the phone! I have nothing to do here, Derek… I should have not come… I have nothing to do with your life…"

Of all the alpha males, Derek Morgan was on the top, the number one. Of course he had realized that Emily was having a huge jealousy crisis, so he decided to play her game and provoke her, he liked to be on the control of the situation:

"What is the problem if I was talking to the bitches?"

"…Son of a bitch!" She mentally cursed.

She was really nervous but she was trying her limit to disguise. She said:

"I'm going home, Derek…"

She turned walking fast to the door, he went after her, but she had forgotten her purse on the sofa, so she turned abruptly to walk to the sofa but she found a barrier: a strong wall called Derek Morgan. As her body almost bumped with his, she could feel his natural smell. They were so close now, looking at each other eyes as they could even feel each other's breath. Emily felt her legs getting weak, instantly.

And there was no way to deny it anymore, there was no way to escape from this anymore, they just let their bodies speak for them, and their feelings to guide them.

In only one and unique movement, their bodies got together against one another in a way that could ache, just like a magnet. Their mouths were moored to one another, as if they wanted to really eat each other mouth. Between licks, bites, they were sucking each other through their mouths in an act of complete passion in sensuous aggression. Now they were kissing each other for a few minutes, Derek started to push her face back with his lips, by holding her hair, strongly, at the back of her head.

By the way he was kissing her, Emily was having chills of pleasure just feeling her frail body wrapped around Derek's hot and strong body, especially because she was already feeling his huge erection forming inside his shorts against her body, and she was almost aggressively kissing him back.

Derek then took Emily in his arms in a way that Emily was now hugging his body with both legs and arms, and Derek was carrying her with both hands on her ass, while her legs were hugging his body, against his erection, and their mouths connected in a passionate kiss while the heat was rising in the living room. Derek placed Emily sitting on the buffet there in the living room, that was the closest furniture near them, throwing all the objects that were on it, on to the floor in one movement, and he placed his body between her opened legs. Without breaking the kiss, both of his hands grabbed her shirt and opened it ripping strongly in a way that all the buttons flew far away to the air, and Derek took off her shirt. In one movement, Emily also reached up his shirt and lifted it over Derek's head, momentarily breaking the kiss. She was totally inebriated by the natural smell of his skin.

Still kissing each other in an extreme urgency, Derek reached her backs to unbutton her bra, and took it off. He broke the kiss and smiled maliciously as he looked down at her breasts and hard nipples. His mouth went now immediately on them, sucking, kissing, biting them, as if his life depended on it. She arched her chest towards him and held his head, as if guiding him, as he enjoyed the feast before him. While strongly sucking one of her nipples, his hand was giving special attention to the other, rolling two fingers on it. She murmured:

"…This feels so good, Derek…"

But Emily wanted Derek inside her, so she was already unbuttoning his shorts. Derek then undid his shorts and slipped them off leaving him standing there in only in his boxers. Emily could see his raging erection straining against the thin fabric. Their breaths were getting difficult and heavy as the urgency to have each other was becoming increasingly big. Derek then ripped off Emily's pants and panties in one swift movement of his hand so she was totally naked now, on the buffet with both legs wrapping his body, and he was still in his boxers. Their tongues greeted again wildly with each other. After another big round of passionate kissing, Derek broke a little of the kiss only to whisper in her ear:

"I wanna fuck you..."

Emily felt a tingling between her legs while she was getting even more wet. Emily's lips were red and swollen by the way Derek was kissing her. She whispered back to him:

"So, do it now…"

Derek then took his huge erection off of his underwear, he brought Emily's body closer, on the edge of the furniture, and he shoved his whole length inside her at once, thrusting deep, making her almost choke as she moaned out loud, almost in pain. She arched her backs off as she felt him spreading her tight little pussy. A few more hard thrusts and her juices were completely covering his rigid erection. And there are over years of repressed desires!

Derek was grabbing her hips while thrusting her, fucking her hard, and Emily had both of her hands on his shoulders, underneath his arms, helping to pressure his body against hers. Derek was fucking her hard, thrusting deep to feel her internal walls. The sound of the furniture against the wall was mixing with the sound of their own bodies connecting together. As her legs were totally wrapping his body.

Derek then carried her by her ass, he was still inside her, and he placed her on the sofa. He grabbed Emily's legs and spread them wide opened now, giving her pussy one nice long licking with his tongue and then he shoved three of his fingers inside her drenched hole. She was already aching to feel him inside her again. She whispered to him:

"Derek, Kiss me there… Lick every inch of me…"

He whispered back:

"Do you want it? Spread your legs wide for me, sweet darling... Let Derek Morgan prove your taste..."

Emily had her backs on the sofa and her legs wide opened for him. Derek moved his head between her thighs and began licking her pussy in circles just like his fingers had done. Her body was quivering from his pleasuring of her pussy. Then he licked up and down at the entrance to her vagina and his strong tongue stroked across her hot little clit. Derek continued this pleasureable activity with his mouth and her body was tingling all over. She was almost about to explode in a wonderful pleasure. Derek was kissing, licking, slurping, eating her, his tongue is doing a dance, like a skillful snake, strong and fast his tongue could do. She was almost convulsing with pleasure, clutching the cushions of the sofa, almost tearing them, and at times she was biting her own lips almost to the point that her lips were bleeding and at times she was opening her mouth big, moaning. After some more time in this activity, Emily started to contort her body, as if she was about to cum. With great difficulty and with the voice breaking, she managed to say:

"Derek, do not stop… please… do not stop now…"

"Give me that come, honey. I want it in my mouth. Come on, give it to me…"

"S…t…o…p t…a..l..k..i..n..g, D..er.e..k… p..l..e..a.s..e…"

Derek then was licking and sucking her clit harder and harder and, suddenly it happened: her pussy pushed against his lips and she exploded in a wonderful orgasm, that almost made she lose consciousness. She let out a huge scream of pleasure, writhing all over her body as she felt small contractions, between her legs.

While she was still recovering from the orgasm, Derek was positioning his body between her legs, placing small kisses through her body, spending special attention to her breasts and nipples, licking and sucking them gently, as she was still recovering from the intense orgasm. He did not want to kiss her on the mouth now because he knew that she needed full air recovery. Emily could feel his erection touching her entrance, while he was gently sucking her nipples. He spent a long time only kissing and licking and sucking her nipples and breasts as a real gentleman as he knew her body needed some time to recover and be completely ready for him again. Derek was gently playing with one of her hard nipples with his tongue, driving her crazy again. She whispered to him, as she was gently holding his head:

"It drives me crazy, Derek…"

"What a hot nasty girl you are, Emily!"

Derek then was kissing her on the mouth now while he inserted two fingers on her again to make her ready for him again. He broke the kiss only to whisper to her:

"You are so fuckin' wet…"

Emily was holding his head, so she gently turned his head in a way that she had her mouth on one of his ear. She whispered slowly and softly:

"Then show me who's the boss…"

Derek then grabbed his huge erection, he rubbed his cockhead up and down her creamy slit, then he slipped it inside her hot pussy, as she was ready for him again. He whispered to her:

"You little slut, I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk…"

She whispered back:

"Fill me up, Derek… Make me scream with that big dick of yours…"

Derek was again thrusting deep inside her, giving her huge waves of pleasure and also to himself. Emily panted as Derek's thrusts became faster and more violent. Her head tilted back in a long moan at a particularly hard pump of his hips. For all that she felt like she could take no more, she wanted it even harder. Every inch of her body was on fire from his claws. He reached down to grasp her full breasts for a hard squeeze. The claws dug into the sensitive flesh for a crippling wave of pleasure. It was as he leaned forward to lick up her nipples while fucking her harder and harder, and Emily had her claws on his backs as she almost being pushed over the edge. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as pleasure spasms wracked her whole form. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. It seemed hours that he was inside her. His throbbing erection was occupying all her being as neither of them could take it for long. He was slipping his massive veiny shaft into her hungry pussy and both of them began to move to the rhythm, as Emily now has both of her legs wrapped his waist, giving him easy and total access to her wet hole. Derek began to rub it in fast, tiny little circles. Sounds of their bodies were slapping together, her moans and screams and his groans filled all the place. They were about to cum now, Derek was making just a few thrusts, pounding her hard and fast, driving Emily totally insane and feeling him fucking her so hard and so deep. Emily couldn't help but cum for him again as he fucked her relentlessly letting out another scream of pleasure. Her body started trembling and shaking, but stopping was not an option for Derek now as he had not cum yet. But after a few more hard thrusts he himself let out a moan, and announced:

"OMG... Babe... I'm... gonna... "

"Oh, yes, Babe!" Emily moaned back, as he continued to work into her tight little pussy on his throbbing erection. She felt his body become rigid as he shot stream after stream of his hot, creamy liquid deep inside of her. He stopped moving and collapsed with her body, whispering, while trying to recover breath:

"Fuck, Emily… you are so hot…"

"You are not bad yourself, hot stuff…"

Derek then pulled out of Emily, lying beside her, putting her in a hug as she had her head now on his chest, while he was caressing her on the head and hair as both were still catching their breaths. They were both slightly out of breath but still both smiling from ear to ear. After a few seconds, he said:

"Hope this answered your question..."

As it could not be any different, her insecurity side was speaking up strong now. She said:

"It was just sex…"

Derek gently turned her head, holding her chin so he could look her in the eye, and said:

"Emily, I love you even before we were born because the love I feel for you is so big that I'm completely sure that we were made for each other, like we were destined to be together… I tried to deny? Yes, I did. I tried to pretend it was only physical attraction? Yes… but Emily… the thing is that I love you! And I'm not letting you go ever again...I don't want to pretend or keep this hidden but even if we need to, I don't care as long as we can be together..."

"I love you, too, Derek…"

They kissed passionately again. But Emily still had issues in her mind, like the phone call that she witnessed. As if he could read her mind, he said, hugging her again in his strong arms:

"By the way, it was my Mom on the phone call…"

He could not see, because she had her head on his chest, but she had a big smile now on her face in relief as she tightened her arms around his body. They were exhausted and it did not take too long for both of them to fall asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, they were still sleeping on the couch, hugging each other, when Derek woke. He started to move on the couch making Emily to wake up too. He then picked her up on his strong arms taking her upstairs. Still a little asleep, she said to him, while he was climbing the stairs:

"What are you thinking you are doing Mister Muscle Man… carrying me?"

"Well, Princess, I am giving you the royal treatment since you are my Princess, and who would have thought the elegant, sophisticated Emily Prentiss would be so much a freaking hot bitch on bed? That I am going to carry you to my bed right now so can make sure this is was not a dream and sleep with you in my arms…"

* * *

And they slept for the rest of the night on Derek's bed, hugging each other.

* * *

Next morning, it was Saturday, even before the sunrise, Emily opened her eyes and she looked at him, Derek Morgan, all muscles and totally naked right there beside her. She was only watching him for some minutes, and remembering the events of the last night. She had a sly smile on her lips, and a mischievous look on a particular part of his body, while she was passing her tongue on her own lips. Derek was still sleeping like an angel. Emily's mouth started watering as she was anxious to swallow him.

Derek was sleeping but Emily moved to reach up his penis and she began to slightly rub her tongue over the round head of Derek's penis, still careful not to let him wake. She was very excited. She started to lick him and kiss him gently, but he woke:

"Wow, Princess... fuck! What are you doing?"

She interrupted, raising her eyes to look at him to say:

"It's time for my hot milk..." Sexy voice.

Emily began again to gently lick the length of his penis that was already erect now. Then she put her big fleshy lips around his erection and began to suck hard on it then as if she was really hungry. Derek said:

"I can't believe what you're doing! Please do not stop!"

She stopped only to answer:

" You're delicious, Derek... And I'm going to lick it clean..."

She went back to sucking him there and Derek could cum just only from hearing she talking dirty. Emily was sucking him for a long time now, while they were talking dirty, until Derek could not hold anymore. Like a gentleman he said:

"Emily….. Princess… I'm going to…."

Instead of stop sucking him to answer, Emily intensified her efficient movements of her mouth and tongue on his erection making Derek contort all his body as he was about to come. And he could not hold it anymore as he gushed all his hot liquid into her mouth. Emily immediately stopped the sucking movement, because he had already cum, but she did not take his penis out of her mouth until she could swallow every last drop. Derek was almost out of focus. He has had many thousands of women in his life but it had been an almost out of body experience, licking her own lips, she looked at him slyly. He said:

"God, Emily!"

Derek was really surprised that she had done this. He was just looking at her as she was walking naked to the bathroom of his bedroom. He could not believe: she, so serious all the time. He was just thinking to himself: yes… I was right when I said that there was definitely another side of this woman… He smiled to himself and he went to the bathroom to join her in the shower.

* * *

They took baths together, Derek gave a T-shirt and one of his boxer for her to wear it, it was like a shorts for her.

Then they went to the kitchen because they were too hungry. Emily sat at the counter while Derek was preparing orange juice, coffee, pancakes, etc. for them. While they were eating, Derek was smiling all the time at her, she said:

"What?" She also had a smile on her face.

"I've been spending the last seven years of my life waiting for this moment! I cannot believe it just happened… I feel like I'm never going to take this smile out of my face, Princess…"

"Derek… I myself am very happy… like I never was before… I mean… I was very happy a month ago when I found out about Sam and wow…knowing that my daughter is alive was a big, big present for me… but… on the other hand… where is she now? …with the woman she calls Mom, with the people she considers her real parents…and I am here… all alone and having to be happy being a friend of her or something… I am a Mom but at the same time I'm not…"

Derek got up and walked towards her as she was sitting on the stool. Derek placed his body between her legs, placing his hands on her thighs, while she hugged him. He said:

"Well, Princess, considering yesterday…I can see that we are pretty good on this practicing and our bodies really enjoying being attached to each other…"

"I don't follow…" She whispered to him.

"…Hmm… we can make how many babies you want so you can be a real Mom…Who would say: Emily Prentiss, the badass, with guns, chasing killers and stuff, changing diapers and singing lullaby…"

Emily smiling, saying:

"I don't think I can have a baby now anymore…"

"Oh, then it will be totally okay too… because we could keep only trying and trying all the time… I would not mind in trying forever…"

And Derek kissed her again and again on the mouth and for the whole weekend they did not get out of the house. They went from bed to kitchen and kitchen to bed and made love all over the house. But as everything that is good does not last for long, Sunday night came and both of them would have to work the next day:

"Emily, please, stay… you can go the first hours tomorrow…"

"No, Derek…I prefer to go now…it's safer… I really wanted to stay with you … I really do… all the time…but we are adults and we know BAU rules very well and we are going to keep it hidden, at least for now…"

"…Only because the BAU rules?"

"Of course, Derek…It will be our secret…For now…"

He tightened the hug, saying:

"Our dirty little secret…that I love…"

"Yes…"

Now he was still holding her tight by the waist but he made a point to look into her eyes to say:

"Emily, look, you are incredible sexy… I always told you that…. and …wow… you are freaking incredible hot on bed as I could never imagine… as made me be even more in love with you as if it was possible… but I want you to know… this is not a sex thing…I am more than ready to be completely committed with you… I love you…and I want to be with you for the rest of my life if you want…"

"…If I want… hmmm… let me think if I want…" She was provoking him.

They kissed again on the mouth, tongues dancing together now, a deep and long kiss. Then she said:

"I hope this answer your questions…"

Derek followed her to her car and Emily went home as they both were feeling completely light, a feeling of bliss, as if their hearts and souls would explode in happiness, as if they could not wipe the smile of their mouths.

* * *

Emily arrived at her apartment. It was about ten at night, she did a lot of stuff before getting ready to sleep. It was about midnight when she went to bed to try to sleep. She closed her eyes but a beep from her cell phone made her open her eyes again. She took the cell phone and it was a message from Derek, which said: "I miss you already…" She texted back: "Miss you too, see you in the morning…"

* * *

The next morning, Emily arrived at the BAU, and Derek and Reid was already there, but they only greeted each other with the "Good Morning" as usual, though now they almost could communicate through their looks, even so, they had to disguise the most, because they were surrounded by the best profilers of the country. Garcia then approached them to talk to Emily but of course everybody could hear:

"Oh my porcelain doll, I really wanted to keep you company for the weekend as I knew it was your first weekend without Sam, but I have some aunties, old ladies, that came from far to visit me and they stayed at home and they kept me so very busy the whole time… anyways… how was your weekend?

Emily gulped before responding. It seemed she brought with her, written on her forehead: I spent the entire weekend fucking with Derek Morgan. She said:

"My weekend… Hmm... my weekend was good… I mean… it was better than I thought it would be…"

"Oh… that is great, Emily… I wonder if you would miss her and be sad but I got so busy all the time that I could not even call to check on you…"

"Oh, Pen, you are great… thanks for worrying… I really miss Sam but I cannot get stuck in a bubble of self-pity and stop my life as I know she is well and she only came to find me to see me by curiosity… I know I am very far from being someone really important on her life as I know we just met each other…I need to move on… at least, try…"

As Emily was talking, her cell phone started to ring: She saw Sam's big smile on screen:

"Sam? Sweetie… I was just talking about you…"

"Oh, really? With who?"

"With Penelope…and… Ermm… people from BAU…"

"Give her a kiss for me…" Garcia said.

"Penelope is sending kisses…"

"Aw, thank you… same for her…I'm sorry you are busy at work, Emily… I never guess right… I thought you would be still at home... I've been missing you…"

"Aw, Sam… me too, dear…how are the things going?"

"Hmm, it is good! My parents spoiling me more than ever, hmm they loved the books you sent and they asked me to thank you…"

"Ah… it was nothing…"

"… I also went to visit the children at the orphanage… they loved the gifts too, from USA… and now more than ever I am going to put in practice that NGO that I told you about… to help children to find their real parents… etc…"

"Oh… that is good Sam… if you need something with this… I'm here… I have lots of contacts that I think you could use…"

"Thank you, Emily, of course I'm going to need…no doubts and it will help a lot…"

"I will be glad to help, Sam…"

"Emily… and … how about Derek?"

Emily froze and her heart pounded. She said:

"Derek?"

While Emily was talking to Sam, Garcia, Reid and Morgan were talking near there, the tables, and when Emily pronounced Derek's name, they looked at her.

"…Ah… Erm… What about Derek?"

"Emily… I've been really missing him so much…much more than I wanted… much more than I thought I would...I mean...I've been trying to distract myself... I even hang out with an old boyfriend… but it did not work…the thing is… I cannot stop thinking about him… do you know if he is seeing someone?"

* * *

**There it is again my loyal readers another one of those endings as per usual with a little suspense. Will Emily tell Sam the truth or will she hide the fact because she does not want to break the heart of her daughter in fear of losing her again and will Sam come back to America soon to fight for Derek? Please read more here to find out what happens as it will be very interesting with more explosive fireworks to come. Please let me know what you think with your comments, suggestions and ideas. Thank you very much to you all and love you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Sam? Sweetie… I was just talking about you…"

"Oh, really? With who?"

"With Penelope…and… Ermm… people from BAU…"

"Give her a kiss for me…" Garcia said.

"Penelope is sending kisses…"

"Aw, thank you… same for her…I'm sorry you are busy at work, Emily… I never guess right… I thought you would be still at home... I've been missing you…"

"Aw, Sam… me too, dear…how are the things going?"

"Hmm, it is good! My parents spoiling me more than ever, hmm they loved the books you sent and they asked me to thank you…"

"Ah… it was nothing…"

"… I also went to visit the children at the orphanage… they loved the gifts too, from USA… and now more than ever I am going to put in practice that NGO that I told you about… to help children to find their real parents… etc…"

"Oh… that is good Sam… if you need something with this… I'm here… I have lots of contacts that I think you could use…"

"Thank you, Emily, of course I'm going to need…no doubts and it will help a lot…"

"I will be glad to help, Sam…"

"Emily… and … how about Derek?"

Emily froze and her heart pounded. She said:

"Derek?"

While Emily was talking to Sam, Garcia, Reid and Morgan were talking near there, the tables, and when Emily pronounced Derek's name, they looked at her.

"…Ah… Erm… What about Derek?"

"Emily… I've been really missing him so much…much more than I wanted… much more than I thought I would...I mean...I've been trying to distract myself... I even hang out with an old boyfriend… but it did not work…the thing is… I cannot stop thinking about him… do you know if he is seeing someone?"

Emily began to sweat, and her voice trailed off for a few seconds. She was just like:

"Erm, hmm, mmm, ermm…"

As saved by the bell, JJ appeared in a rush saying to everybody:

"Guys, meeting room, urgent…"

Emily said to Sam, while she was making her path to the meeting room:

"Sam… sweetie… can we talk later… I have a meeting right now… I promise that as soon as I'm free I call you back, okay…"

"Oh, Okay, Emily… I'm sorry for my bad timing…"

"Oh, Sam, that is totally okay… miss you like hell… love you…I call you back…"

"Okay, Emily… I miss you too… I'll wait for your call…"

* * *

JJ was presenting the case:

"Three children were found dead with signs of torture. They were all strangled and all of them brought photos of the child immediately before dying. That is the signature…"

The whole team discussed the case and they went to Chicago, to help to solve the case.

* * *

Arriving at the police station, JJ talked to the local delegate and introduced the rest of the team to him. Derek could not help but notice how much he had held Emily's hands during more time than the others, and also the way he looked at her, and also when she had turned to walk, he looked at her ass. But Derek remained quiet, only observing, after all, they were there to work and he could see that a very difficult case was forming.

Among chases, clues that did not lead to anywhere, hunger, sleep, tiredness, it seemed that their brains would fail at any time on too much reviewing the profile of the UNSUB and the clues, and the suspect appeared to have turned to dust; while children never stopped disappearing. They were frustrated. It was 3am in the morning and they had just review and re-delivered the profile. Emily so needed some sleep so she went to the coffee machine for one more strong coffee as she had taken at least five for the last five hours. It seemed the local delegate also wanted a coffee. He approached Emily and said:

"So… this is your trick?"

"I'm sorry?" Emily said, looking at him while she was dripping a few drops of Splenda on her coffee.

"Your trick to keep you awake…"

"Oh… yeah… I don't think if it actually works…. I think our brain man there knows those statistics better than me… but I trained my brain to believe that it works…"

"Smart woman…"

Emily seemed to already be feeling Morgan's heavy look on her, so she was moving away from the delegate. But the guy was insistent he wanted to continue the talk:

"So, this is part of profiling too?"

"What?"

"Train the brain?"

"No, profiling is about natural behavior… it is about studying the behavior to help figure out the reasons why the killer does what he does and well... there are lots of things involved… and there are lots of information out there…"

"Yes, but it is better to listen from a real profiler… like you…"

At the same moment, Hotch, Reid, Rossi and Morgan were on the round table studying the next move, but Morgan could not help but notice how interested the delegate was about Emily. While Rossi and Hotch and Reid were drawing the next move, Morgan was looking at Emily talking to the delegate. Hotch said to him:

"Hey, Morgan, I need your full concentration here… What is going on?"

"I don't like this guy, I mean… lots of thing to focus and think about and he is concentrating on flirting with Em, ermm, Prentiss..."

Hotch then looked at Emily talking to the delegate and said to Morgan:

"I don't see anything wrong… they are only talking… and it can be about the case…"

"C'mon Hotch… he has been flirting with her since we arrived here…"

"It is not the first time to happen and it won't be the last… Prentiss knows how to take care of herself…"

"I know she can take care of herself but we are a team Hotch… and not only that we are family that look out for one another and if Emily needs a little help and assistance… you know I cannot sit back, watch and do nothing…"

"IF she needs help… she asks for it… now… I need you focused on the case…"

Of course the best profiler of the world, Hotchner, could perfectly see how nervous and uncomfortable Derek was looking there.

* * *

They were there for two days already working on this difficult case. Emily was now interviewing the family of a missing child, while the rest of the team was at different places collecting trace and following clues. Then later everyone was at the police station again. Emily then walked towards Derek and whispered to him:

"You better start to disguise your jealousy... because it is starting to grow letters on your face…"

"What?" He asked.

"We have the best profilers in the world….don't you think your behavior is out of line and extreme?... you might as well shout it out, Derek…"

She left him to go get a glass of water, Derek pretended that he wanted water too and he approached her again, whispering to her:

"Well it is not a bad idea for everybody to know that you belong to me…also, yes, I like to put a mark on what is mine…"

And he left, leaving Emily there thinking, well, she was a super independent woman, but listening to Morgan saying that way as if she was his property, wow, it gave chills to her body.

* * *

Finally, after three days the team was able to catch the UNSUB. They broke into the house and Morgan had to shoot him because he was making another three children hostages as he was holding only one of them as shield while Rossi was trying to negotiate with him, Derek went behind and shot him. The whole team entered the house to search the other two children, and Emily was the "lucky" one. She entered a room where she found two children already dead. It brought tears to her eyes instantly. Derek put her in a hug, saying:

"Don't look at them…"

* * *

It was a Thursday: As they were in Chicago, Morgan had asked Hotch if he could stay for one day more to visit his family. He wanted Emily to stay too but both Emily and Derek agreed that it would be too obvious. So Emily went back to Quantico with the team while Derek stayed in Chicago, returning to Quantico the next day, on Friday. In the way to the airport, Emily got a message on her cell phone:

"Does my woman want a date with her man for the weekend?"

She smiled reading the message, and she answered:

"Well, since it involves a walk to the moon again... I am in…"

"I'm looking forward to it… Love you…"

* * *

Morgan then arrived at his Mom's place to spend the rest of the day, the evening and the night. They had dinner together and they laughed a lot, and talked a lot. Both Desiree and Sarah were with their boyfriends there for dinner too. After dinner the girls went out with their boyfriends leaving only Fran and Morgan there. They were now in the living room, talking until late night, trying to spend all the time they had together with each other. Suddenly, Fran said:

"Derek, what is going on? I can see the glow in your face that tells me that something is definitely going on….. Like total happiness and peace I never seen before that I prayed for this feeling for you for a very long time… I might not be a fancy profiler like you but Mothers have this skill like a profiler than can read their children like a book... So do you want to share what is going on with you Derek?"

"Well, as I cannot hide anything from you and I don't even want to, I'm going to tell…. Mama, I found my soul mate that for longest time I thought was just my friend and working partner but she is more than that to me, she completes all my sentences knows me inside and out, makes me feel better when I am down and always listens to me and guides me to be a better person. She totally completes me when for the longest time I was missing and had that empty feeling but now I am very happy and totally happy in bliss in love with her…"

"…Hmm… Since I saw that beautiful lady… I knew something sooner or later it would happen…"

"What are you talking about, Mama?"

"Emily ...since she came here... and talked about you in such a very special way... I thought that she would be perfect for you…"

"Mama… on that time she had just joined the Team… we only got together last week…"

"Yeah… but the feeling I bet was always there… getting bigger and bigger while you two must have fought a lot against it… and as much as you two fought, the feeling was getting bigger and bigger… I know how these things are and I know my son very well… and I'm glad that you finally assumed your feelings and that was time for you to settle with someone special like her… and I'm even most glad that she feels exactly the same way about my eternal big baby…"

"Mama, thank you that you approve of Emily because I want the complete package with her forever, marriage, kids and the white picket fence home for us…"

* * *

In Quantico, at her apartment, Emily took a shower, etc., and she was trying to linger in calling Sam, but she could not do it anymore. She would have to face, so she called Sam:

"Sam, sweetie… Hope is not too late for you…"

"No, Emily… it is not too late…I'm still awake, studying for my doctorate test…"

"I'm sorry not to call you before but we got so busy these last three days… it was a horrible case… by the way… let's talk about you… what have you been doing?"

"I resumed the doctoral course in arts that I had talked with you, and also I am organizing the documentation of the NGO that I want to open, and I'm working on the site, to publish the stories of the children here and their full names, I really want to help these children to find their real parents…"

"Sam, that's very nice of you, but you should go carefully with it…Be careful..."

"What do you mean, Emily…?"

"That maybe the kids create expectations and then end up discovering that their parents really gave up on them, simply because they did not want them, I know it's cruel, but it happens… and they will be disappointed… I know your intentions are all good… but please… be careful…"

"Yeah I know Emily but I want to fight for those who were victims like you and me, for example those who were rejected, they have me and the people from the orphanage that really love them… I love all these children… they only want to know their stories…"

"Sam, any help that you need, you can call me please…"

"I will do that, Emily…because I became a new person since I knew my full story… and I want that for them too… it feels really good to know your own story… not that my life changed… but a good feeling that I was not only threw into this world...but a feeling that I was made with love, and that I was wanted and wished for..."

"So it is only this? You only wanted to know your story?"

"Yes, I wanted to know my story…Emily… is…" Sam was getting lost in her words.

"That is okay Sam...I cannot expect you to love me...as I know we just met..."

"Emily…I…"

"That is okay, Sam… I'm okay…let's continuing talking about you…"

"Okay, Emily, one more subject that have been in my thoughts and many dreams is Derek…Is he seeing someone?"

And this feeling of anxiety churned through her stomach which overwhelmed Emily. She said:

"Sam, really...trust me ...Derek is not the right man for you... I mean… he is about fifteen years older than you… he has much more experiences than you… you two live in different countries and have different lives… Derek is not ready to settle down, Sam, trust me … I know what I am talking about… this is only a passion and please… all I ask you is that don't feed this feeling for him… because it is only an illusion…"

Emily's heart was breaking into thousand pieces for be lying to her daughter, but she could not just say that the person Derek was in love was her, because it would break Sam's heart, although deep down she knew that the delay of telling her the truth, would make things even worse.

"Emily, this is not just an illusion for me…. These feelings are completely real for me… I know he is fifteen years older than me and he has more experiences than me and we are in different countries….. but I feel so strongly about him I may move to America to try my very best to be with him…. Emily, you know that people cannot help who they fall in love with, and this is the case with Derek for me… I never felt like this for anyone before, Emily… Please… help me…I know this is the real…"

As much as Sam was speaking Emily was feeling that she needed to tell her the truth but the truth would break Sam's heart and Emily did not want to do that as they were only building their relationship that was already very fragile due to all circumstance. She could see if she said the truth to Sam it would be the end of their short relationship. She said then:

"Sam, I don't know what else to say… I cannot help you in there…"

"I cannot stop thinking about him…"

Hearing this, Emily could swear that Sam was crying.

"I'm sorry for venting like that, Emily…I was also thinking about to call him… but…I don't think it is a good idea…"

"That is okay, Sam…you can vent anytime with me, please…"

"Well, I am trying hard to focus on my studies and the NGO… and not to think about him all the time…I hope I can get success on this…"

"I'm sure you will Sam…I am here to help you anytime you need, please call me and let me know if you need anything… I need to repay you for all those lost years… as I know I owe so much for you…"

"Thank you, Emily… anything I call you…"

Emily hung up the phone and she was finding the most selfish person in the world in herself. Should she give up the love of her life, for the sake of her own daughter? A lot of thoughts were crossing her mind now. She knew that it was not the case, but how could she be happy knowing Sam was so miserable right now, and Sam having to see the man she was in love with, with her own mother. Emily was thinking if she give up the love of her life, it will feel like the air would be taken from her, she cannot breathe or live without him anymore but if she does not do this for her baby girl, she would break her heart and lose her if she told her the truth. This was feeling like the air will be sucked out of her too, if she loses her baby girl and if she breaks her heart, this would kill Emily too. Damn, why do fate and circumstances have to always bite me in the butt big time like this. She felt a tightness in the heart now, and a lump in her throat. Would she have to choose between the love of her life and her daughter?

* * *

Next Saturday, Derek was back to his home. He had asked Emily out that night, so around eight at night he went to her place to pick her up. As soon as she entered his car, he could see something was different on her.

"What's up, Princess? I thought you would greet me with a smile…"

"Oh… no… nothing…I… it is just an awkward situation…"

"Why is that?"

"Oh...we...I mean...We... meeting in secret and hidden from everyone that we know...as if it was wrong or something…it bothers me a little…"

Actually what was really bothering her was the fact that now she could not look at Derek and not remember Sam, and all her feeling for Derek.

"Well, Emily, if I had my way I would shout it from the rooftops saying: I love Emily Prentiss and she fucking loves me too! Woo-hoo! But I understand why we have to keep it a secret for now even though I do not want to keep it a secret… I want to do what is best for you and us but if you feel we should tell everyone about this I will support you as always…"

Well, that answer did not make her feel any better as she was quiet all the way to the restaurant. Morgan took her to an Italian restaurant, a kind of place that they would never take the risk of find anyone of the team. They ordered pizza and while Derek had already devoured three pieces using his hand, Emily was still fighting to eat the half of her first piece on her plate. Of course, Morgan knew something was wrong with her and he was trying hard to make her smile all the time but nothing seemed to be working. He said:

"You eat pizza like a little bird…let me teach you… forget the cutlery, you grab the pizza with your hands and do like that… a big bite like that… almost the entire piece of the pizza and then you chew it…mixing all the taste inside your mouth until this happens…" He was smiling at her.

He took the napkin to wipe his mouth showing that olive oil and the red sauce was runny from his mouth.

Still chewing the pizza, he said:

"C'mon, your turn… Show me…"

He was looking at her in the eyes now, she was also looking at him and she could not hide the tears that were forming. He could not wait one second more to confront her, so, he said, throwing the napkin on the table.

"Okay, Emily, you've been acting strangely the whole night. Why is that?"

"I… I think we should break up…" Her voice was cracking.

* * *

**So there you have it, and please you can send me hate mail but try to look at this from Emily's point of view and how much her daughter means to her. Will Derek be able to convince her that she is making a drastic huge mistake, and will Emily confess everything on why she wants to break up with him? Please follow this same channel to find out what happens next and please continue to give me all your terrific suggestions, ideas and comments. Thanks again to all of you and love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, please, I will ask you again, try to see Sam's point of view, she does not know about Emily and Derek! Derek is handsome, a man that any woman would want to be with. Most of you guys are hating Sam right now, please, don't do that. Also, Emily sees and loves her as her daughter. Despite the few time they know each other, Emily loves her just like our mother loves us, and if some you are mothers, you can feel what Emily is feeling for her daughter, wanting to do everything to see her happy. So, please, give her a chance.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Derek had taken Emily to a cozy Italian restaurant for a pizza on Saturday night, they were talking:

"You eat pizza like a little bird…let me teach you… forget the cutlery, you grab the pizza with your hands and do like that… a big bite like that… almost the entire piece of the pizza and then you chew it…mixing all the taste inside your mouth until this happens…" He was smiling at her.

He took the napkin to wipe his mouth showing that olive oil and the red sauce was runny from his mouth.

Still chewing the pizza, he said:

"C'mon, your turn… Show me…"

He was looking at her in the eyes now, she was also looking at him and she could not hide the tears that were forming. He could not wait one second more to confront her, so, he said, throwing the napkin on the table.

"Okay, Emily, you've been acting strangely the whole night. Why is that?"

"I… I think we should break up…" Her voice was cracking.

Hearing this, Derek immediately narrowed his eyes and stopped chewing the pizza, and the three pieces of pizza that were already inside his stomach seemed to be squirming now and wanting to get back to the mouth, but with a big effort, he continued to chew what was in his mouth and swallowed it, and it seemed that he was swallowing an elephant. Of course he had understood, but he needed to hear that again, he was totally in shock. He said:

"What did you say?"

"Derek, something is eating me up for awhile….. And I know you can see it today being the great profiler that you are too… It is Sam, Derek she is hopelessly in love with you….. And I cannot break her heart, I owe her so much…. We have to break up now before I devastate her heart and lose her for good…."

"Emily… of course not… Sam is almost a teenager to me… of course she is imagining things on her mind and in one or two months from now, she will not even remember that she met me..."

"No, Derek! No! Sam is a woman! I've already ended all arguments with her… I said to her it was an illusion and you have no idea how much this is hurting me … having to lie to her, saying that you are player and you are not ready to settle down and we two getting together…this is killing me, Derek!"

"Emily, she does not know me enough to say that she is love with me…this is an illusion on her part… this is absurd…"

"I don't want to take that risk, Derek…"

"So… you are throwing away everything we lived the whole last weekend? …Everything that we shared during all these years that we know each other? This is it?"

Emily stayed quiet and this silence was a yes to him. He said a little pissed right now:

"I'm gonna tell you that: you can break up with me zillions times, Emily, or just once, and you can move to another planet, if you want to stay away from me, but I WILL NEVER, EVER, BE WITH SAM… even if she was the last and only woman on the world because I DON'T LOVE HER, and the fact you break up with me does not mean that I'm going to run to her arms…I thought you knew me better than that, Emily…"

"Even if you don't be with her, Derek… I cannot be happy with you… I cannot parade with you knowing she is in love with you!"

"I'm sorry, Emily… but you are being a fucking coward!"

Tempers were getting exalted, and they were already starting to swearing, so they thought it better to pay the bill and end the conversation in the car.

Inside the car: Derek was waiting for her to talk, looking at her. She looked at him too, she was completely devastated, sad, and now he began to start to feel sorry for her and all the anger that he was feeling before gave place to a big feeling of protection. He only wanted to hug and comfort her. She said:

"This is not easy for me Derek… you think I want to give up on us like that? I love you so much and you make me happy….. But I cannot be happy if this breaks my baby girl's heart, this will kill me…"

He could feel the lump on her throat.

"If you break up with me, Emily, I will live alone till I die… But I know you do not want to break up with me, you are only worrying about breaking your daughter's heart and losing her... But we have to face this…We need to tell Sam the truth about us very soon…"

"No…. not an option…"

"Emily, I'm gonna be with you… please… I'm begging you… let's do it…I can talk to her if you want…"

"No!"

"Emily… Sam is an adult… she will understand! She knows that we know each other for a long time…We were just too stubborn to realize what we feel for each other was more than working partners and friendship…"

"Derek… she asked me! A few days that she was living with me she was already demonstrating interest in you and she asked me about us, and I said that we had nothing…"

"Well… Emily… it was not a lie! We didn't at the time! We were in complete denial so you did not lie to Sam at that time Emily…."

"I don't know, Derek…I mean… I was completely sure that when she was back to England, she would forget about you… and every time we are on Skype or phone she asks me about you and if you are seeing someone… this is torturing me…"

"We only have to tell her the truth as soon as possible…she might be a little sad but then she will stop to think and get the whole situation… she is smart, she will understand…"

"You think?"

"Emily, what can I do or say to change your mind? I can be just as stubborn as you! I will not give up on us! I will fight for the two of us if I have to... I will camp on your door outside and sleep outside your door until you let me in and give us a chance... I will be like a stalker that you will not able to get rid of that you might have to get me arrested to stop... Please, I am begging you! I will get down on my knees if you want me to… You know I am not a person to beg but that is how much I love you… You really do not want me to beg do you?"

She smiled a little at him at the same time that she had tears in eyes. She said to him:

"You are adorable…"

And Derek put her in a big smile, saying:

"You are the most adorable and cute and sexy and gorgeous thing in the world, Emily and now that we are together…I am not giving up my happiness and I will never let you go never again…"

And as they both realizing that they had came close to losing each other, they kissed so passionately that they did not want to break the kiss anymore. After a little more kissing, Derek broke the kiss and said, smiling at her, while he was starting the car to go to his place:

"Wow, Princess… those pieces of pizza ended up writhing my stomach…"

"I'm sorry ...but I myself did not even have the stomach anymore..."

* * *

At his place:

They were hugging each other on the sofa, watching a DVD, only enjoying each other's company, arms, smell, body, etc. Derek said to her:

"I told my Mom…"

"Told what?"

"…About us…"

"Really? What did she say? Did she remember me?"

"Of course she remembers you… and … she said: better that lady make my son happy otherwise she will have a big problem with me and his two sisters…"

"Wow…" Emily said, smiling. She knew Derek was joking here.

"Yes… and I said to her: that is okay, Mom, so far, she is obeying me in everything… she knows that is Derek Morgan that rules everything!"

Emily Prentiss despite she was totally in love with him, she was not even a bit easy to tame. So, she broke the hug to sit on him, trying to hold both of his arms, saying:

"You bet!"

Of course that Derek let her move over his body, and holding both of his arms. He was much, much, infinitely, much more strong than her. So, he practically did not move, while she was thinking that she was immobilizing him. When she was sitting over him and holding both of his arms, holding his legs with hers, she asked him at his face, with a sexy voice:

"Who rules everything here?"

"You, Princess… you completely rules my life and my heart…"

Derek then made only one movement to make her let him free and he grabbed her in a way that she was now paralyzed by him on the sofa as he was practically lying on top of her facing her, he said:

"Who rules now, Princess?"

"You, Derek Morgan, you completely rules my body, please, kiss me right now…"

Derek started to kiss her on the forehead, on the cheeks, on the chin, on the nose in a kind of torture because she was dying to kiss him passionately. Between the kisses, he was asking:

"Who… rules… here, …Princess…?"

"Me!" She said right before pulling him into a passionate kiss by holding his head.

And in a few minutes, they were both naked, making love, but this time was not that crazy wild love, it was more romantic but making love to Derek Morgan was always wow breathtaking!

After the lovemaking, they were in his bed, Emily asked:

"Derek… And… about the team?

"Oh, Princess, I don't mind in telling them…"

"Derek… you know we can't… you know the rules… Hotch will never accept…"

"Emily, we are adults… being together does not mean we are not doing our work perfectly or with any less responsibility…Hotch will perfectly understand and when we are at work, it is work and that is it…not that I would not want to stop the case for a "quickie" with you… just joking…I think we are perfectly able to deal with this…"

"Yeah… but your behavior at the police station on that day… everyone could notice…"

"I have to take care of what is mine…"

"No, you don't! I can take care of myself…You have to watch yourself… I saw Hotch calling your attention several times… this cannot happen anymore, in case we are going to tell him…."

"It don't bother me if everyone knows about us... actually I could shout to the four corners of the world, that I have the most delicious, gorgeous and sexy lady of the entire world!" He placed a kiss on her lips.

"…I think we should talk to Sam first… Then… about the team we decide it later… I don't want to tell them now…"

"It is up to you, Princess, and besides... what we do out of work is none of anyone's business..."

* * *

Next day, it was a Sunday, it was birthday of one of the children of the orphanage that Sam was doing volunteering work for, so she had decided to make a cake and candies with all the children, she also made all the decoration for the party with them. They sang happy birthday, and danced, and ate and talked and she was having a very good time with all the children, and now Sam was just talking to them, because she had promised them to tell everything about her trip to find her mother. She already had said all her story about how Emily had been betrayed by her mother, etc. She was saying now:

"…then… when I told her… that she was my mother… she did not believe in first place…I had to convince her… because for all her life she had thought that her baby had not survived…so she was totally in shock…"

"How is she? Is she pretty?"

"Yeah… yeah… she is the most beautiful woman that I've ever saw in my life…"

"…So you look like her!"

"Aww… Thank you, Cindy… yeah… my father said that… a lot of people said that… but I think she is prettier than me… much more… only seeing her in person you can measure what I am talking about… because despite all the suffering she had on her life and still has, even this, she had a big light that come from inside her… she can be surrounded by one thousand people and still her is the only one you can look at, and keep your eyes on… she is THAT special…"

"Do you think your life would be better with her, if she had raised you, instead of your adoptive parents?"

"Oh, Brenda, I don't know… I do not think it would be better or worse, just different, because as all of you know I have a pretty good life with my parents… I mean the adoptive ones… Look, I brought some photos for you guys to see…"

Sam passed the photos for them to see. It had photos of everything that she had made in America, with Emily, with John, with the team, and the places she had visited.

"She is really pretty, Sam…"

"Yeah... She sure is! And… guess what? She is a FBI agent!"

"What is FBI?" A small child asked.

"Little David, FBI stands for Federal Bureau Investigations, it is a crime fighting force just like the Police and they are called on to help out the police for huge cases like kidnappings and to solve murders and figure out the UNSUB which stands for Unknown Subject. Emily carries a gun, she is tough and strong. She brings justice to families who suffer a huge loss and she is very caring to the victim families…"

"Wow… she carries a gun? …A real gun? Your mother?"

"Yes, Philip…She does… she is very brave!

"I want to meet her!"

"Me too…"

"Me too…"

All the children was saying "me too" now.

"Okay… okay… you all will… I promise… she will come to visit me… I don't know when because she works a lot…but when she comes, for sure, she will come to visit all of you…"

"Yay…" The kids were happy, all of them were smiling until a question steal the smile from Sam's face.

"…You love her more… or your adoptive mother?

It took Sam totally by surprise. She herself never had stopped to think about this. Like, her adoptive mother was her real mother and that was a fact! She was the mother that she had known for all her life and that would never change. She had determined it for herself, for her life. But, feeling is a thing that we cannot command, at the most of the times, and she was starting to love Emily as her mother, much more than she thought she would, that she found herself now not knowing how to answer to this sudden question brought on by an innocent child.. She said:

"Well, to answer your question I have to say I love them equally… which is true just like if any of you kids here ask me who I love more here I would tell you I love you all so very equally too which is nothing but the truth…"

* * *

**A month later:**

The situation was the same: Emily and Derek keeping their intense relationship between the walls, but they were really committed to each other. Sam was not asking too much about Derek now, she was trying hard to forget about him, and Emily was thinking she had forgotten about him, so she saw no rush in telling Sam about them, that they were together and that she was the woman that Derek was in love with. She was waiting the time to pass and Sam had totally forgotten about Derek for her to tell Sam.

It was a Monday morning and JJ, Penelope and Emily were talking about women stuff and about the weekend that they had had, except for Emily that was not telling she was fucking Derek Morgan for the whole weekend. So, she mostly just listened. They were around Emily's table. Reid arrived and went directly to his table, greeting the women there:

"Morning…"

And he went to a get a coffee for him. After a little while, Derek also arrived there and greeted them with a big smile. Reid holding his cup of coffee around there, said:

"Morning, big smile man… or you had a wonderful weekend or you love too much the BAU for being smiling on a Monday morning…"

"Oh, Pretty boy, statistic man, the two: I really had a wonderful, indescribable weekend and I also love being here at BAU… hope this answer your question…"

"Statistics show that if a person is smiling all the time, especially in a Monday morning, it only can mean two things: or the person won the lottery, or the person is in love. Considering that statistics also say that the probability of a person winning the lottery is one in fifty million, and that if the person wins, normally this person will not work anymore, so I bet it's the second option, also…"

Derek cut him off:

"Okay, okay, pretty boy… I am in love! I'm totally in love…. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm in love…"

JJ and Penelope automatically looked at Derek, while Emily tried to disguise, and look at some paper on her desk. JJ said:

"…Something that you want to share?"

"Yeah… Derek Morgan… Don't you know that we don't mind that you change of woman like your change your clothes but when it comes of "love bug", this lady has to pass our severe sieve... Who is she?" Penelope said.

It had a box on Derek's desk, it was relatively big, and it aroused Derek's curiosity. He took advantage of the box to say:

"Only if you guess what is inside that box..."

"Awww, Derek Morgan, this is a low blow! It is impossible to know that!" Penelope said.

"Unless Emily can help us since the package came from England, from a person that she knows…" JJ said.

Emily then was pretending she was not on the conversation. She quickly got up and walked near them, near Derek's table. She said:

"What…"

"The package is from Samantha…" JJ said, looking at Emily, and she could not help but notice how uncomfortable Emily looked now. Also, she knew about Emily's feeling towards Derek, but she did not know they were already together and that Sam was in love with him. She asked Emily:

"What?"

"Ah… Oh…Nothing… it is just… Ermm… she said nothing to me… I'm just a little surprised…"

"My Raven hair beauty… It looks like, for sure, your daughter wants to make my Chocolate God Thunder your son in law… Wouldn't that be funny, special and sweet?"

Both Emily and Derek now had total knots in their stomach, and Emily felt a big lump forming on her throat now.

"Baby Girl, Sam is like family to all of us that is it only…"

"But this kind of funny and strange this package is from Sam and it is for Derek only and not for you Emily, her mother, can you both explain this to me?" Penelope said with a big smile and smirk on her face.

Emily was not happy at all. She said:

"I have nothing to explain… I did not even know she would do this… and I think we should give Derek some privacy for him to open the package. He might not want to open it with a big audience around…" She said it, and went back to her table.

Derek was alone with the package on his table. He opened the package. It was a nice local cap from England, with a note, saying: "I know you have someone, but at least let me show you that I did not forget about you…" Derek read and of course he did not like it. He was starting to get worried about it, after all, Sam seemed that had forgotten about him, and now this. He knew that Sam could ruin the things with Emily.

After the briefing of that morning, Derek took that there were only he and Emily still in the meeting room and said to her:

"We need to tell Sam about us…"

"Ahh… Derek… this will be so difficult… I don't know what to do… I do not want to hurt her…"

"Emily… hey… look…We cannot sacrifice our life because of her… she needs to know the truth right now… as soon as possible… if you do not talk to her, I will…And this is a promise…."

"No, Derek… please… Don't … I will…I'm going to talk to her…"

* * *

Few days later: It was very early morning, the sun was still rising. Emily was getting ready to go to work. She had barely slept that night because she was thinking about the correct words and arguments that she could use to tell Sam the whole truth that she was with Derek, as if love was a thing that could be justified or explained. Crazy thing! The whole bottle of the wine that she had drunk last night did not make things any easier for her.

As she knew that Sam was about five hours ahead of her, she had woke earlier than usual to make the phone call, and tell Sam about Derek. She could not live with this anymore. After the bath, she dressed her robe, and sat on her bed. She took the phone on her hands, and she was still thinking for some minutes to see if the words would come, she was thinking hard in what to say to her daughter that would not make Sam despise and hate her, which seemed to be an impossible task here, but nothing. She took a deep breath and dial Sam's number:

"Hey, Emily!"

"Hi, Sam… sweetie… how are you?"

"I'm fine! And you?"

"I'm okay ...working more than anything… but it is my mission, hun…"

"You are doing a very special good thing to this world, Emily…"

"Aw, thank you, Sam… we all are… Listen, Sam, there is something I want to tell you… it is really, really important, and I so wished that I could be talking with you in person…"

"Okay, Emily… wow…Ermm…. but first of all, I need to tell you something… I talked to the children about you and all of them now want to meet you...as I told them that you are very brave and carry a gun... they all are so excited… wow… you are an idol here now…"

"Oh… really… I… I… I'm flattered…That… that is good, Sam…"

"Emily… Do you think that some day you can come here and make a visit to them… of course, not only to them… I want you to stay in my house. I have a lovely house, Emily… I made myself all the decoration inside and outside… I'm sure you will love it! I also want you to meet my parents, and then I bring you there at the orphanage… you think you can do this?"

"Of course Sam...I would go today if I could as I am dying from missing you so much... you became so important to me, Sam…wow… I cannot even put it into words…"

As Emily was saying this, suddenly her love for Derek became so small comparing to what she was feeling right now for Sam.

"Oh, Emily, really… I mean… it is so good to hear that because I've been missing you a lot too… much more than I thought… you know the other day while I was talking about you… with the children… one of them asked me who I love more between you and my adoptive mother…and Emily… I could not answer! I mean… don't get me wrong but I love my adoptive mother like my only mother… and I thought that this would never change! But suddenly I could not answer! I love you so much, Emily…"

OF COURSE: tears were falling from Emily's eyes.

"Oh, Sam, sweetie… wow… thank you so much… this means the world to me… and I love you more than anyone too… wow…and of course I can come to visit you and the children… you know how busy my life is but for sure on my next vacations, I'll be in England for sure… this is a promise…"

"Thank you so much, Emily! Also… I did a thing that you must already know… I sent a cap to Derek… hmm… only for him to know that I did not forget him… that I still think about him…"

Emily was totally stupefied, speechless. The words just did not come to her mouth. She only said:

"Oh, yes… he got that…"

"Did he like it?" Sam seemed happy and excited.

"Sam… I … I … I … I don't know… I mean… he got that and then we got a urgent meeting and we could not talk…"

"Ah, okay, Emily… so, maybe I should call him! Yes! It will be a great opportunity to talk to him! I miss him so much, Emily… his smile… his muscles… the way he dances… his smell…oh God… I tried to forget him, but I could not… I can't, Emily… Until he says to me that he got married… I will still have hopes…"

Emily could only swallow hard, and nothing else, not even think straight she was able anymore. Sam said:

"Okay… your turn now… what do you have to tell me…. it sounded so important…"

* * *

**There you go my loyal readers and please do not hate me or Sam, she is really a loving and caring character as you can see by the work she does for the orphanage and other things. We cannot help who we fall in love with. Will Emily tell Sam the truth now? Will she be able to tell Sam the truth and open her heart to Sam? Or will she delay in telling her again… Please stay tuned on this channel to find out what happens next and please continue to let me know what you think with your suggestions, comments and ideas. Mega thanks to you all again, love you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing**

* * *

Emily could only swallow hard, and nothing else, she was not able to think straight anymore. Sam said:

"Okay… your turn now… what do you have to tell me…. it sounded so important…"

Emily could not even talk, and think, think hard and quick about something because at that point she would not tell anything about Derek, not now that Sam had just confessed that Emily was as important to her as the mother who had raised her for her entire life. She could never take the risk of telling her the truth and maybe make Sam's feelings for her change, not now. She needed more time, so, she said the first thing that popped up in her mind:

"Sam… I… it's… it's …nothing…"

"Ah… what do you mean? Emily! No, no, no, no… Please… I am a very curious person, Emily! You are not going to leave me in a blank space...please… what were you going to say?"

"Sam… Listening to what you were saying…. This issue, suddenly, became so stupid on my part… I feel so selfish…"

"Well, I need to know what it is so I can or not agree with you… please… Tell me…"

"Okay, okay, Sam, since you will not let this go, I will tell you but I did not want you to feel pressured but what I will tell you…. I was going to ask you to move here to live with me in America but that is unrealistic and hard for you to do so please forget this idea of mine since you have a happy life there in England with your adoptive parents and the orphanage kids you are helping so much… they need you…and I am only being selfish… "

"Oh, Emily… that is so sweet… the other day I was thinking about it… it sucks that we have to live so far from each other…I wish we could live near and see each other always…"

"Yes, but there are vacations and we can visit each other and Skype... and I will do my best to shuffle my schedule and vacation to make sure I can visit you as soon as possible I want to see your adoptive parents and meet them to thank them so much for raising you into the wonderful woman you are, I owe them so much plus I want to meet those terrific orphanage kids this will give me so much joy in meeting them too…"

They said goodbye on the phone, and Emily was just staring at a fixed point on the carpet of her bedroom, trying to imagine Derek's reaction, and how she would explain to him that she simply could not tell Sam about them. It was an extremely delicate situation for her, and she was sure that Derek would not understand. Never!

Emily looked at the clock and it was marking past 7 am already, so she got dressed and went to the BAU. All of them were at their tables, and it was a normal morning day of work, they talked a bit to each other, all of them. There were only Derek and Emily there now, they were about to go to the meeting room, he whispered to her asking:

"Did you talk to her?"

She only raised her eyes to look at him, she did open her mouth, but no word came out, and no word needed to come out as Derek could see clearly as water the agony in her eyes. His eyes were sad, mad and disappointed all same time, his eyes were showing all those emotions at same time. But he only nodded and went to the meeting room. Of course that he was not happy.

In less than half hour they were inside the plane flying to somewhere in the United States to help to solve one more case.

Emily and Derek were leaving the Police station to go to the crime scene as Hotch had ordered. They had not talked about them or anything personal since Quantico, even because they had not stayed alone with each other again. In the car, it would be the first time, since Derek had asked if she had told Sam about them.

Inside the car they were in silence. They could feel the tension in the air and Emily knew he was upset, so she said:

"Derek, please say something…. your silence is more deafening to my ears…. even if you have to yell at me it is better for me, I know you are angry I am sorry but I just could not tell her…"

Derek was driving so he only gave that cold look at her. She said:

"Derek, please, I don't need this because it is already too hard for me this whole situation…"

"…And you know that the more you delay it will be worst…so why are you doing that… Emily… it is so simple to tell her… oh my god… why can't you see that?"

"It can be simple to you! But not to me! Not after what I just had heard she saying to me … that I'm just important to her as the woman she has as mother… I could not risk that… Derek… it brought such a good feeling that suddenly… what… the love… I…"

"Say it…"

It seemed that he knew what she would say, but his cell phone started to ring. He looked at the number on the screen and did not recognize it. Since it was a quiet road and the traffic was calm, he just slowed down to answer the call.

"Derek Morgan?"

"Hey Derek, I'm sorry to be calling you..."

"Who is it?" He had not recognized the voice.

"It's me, Derek, oh, I'm sad now… you did not recognize my voice… It's Sam…"

"Ohhh… SAM!" (Derek gave a intense look at Emily and emphasized the

Sam. Emily opened her mouth "O").

"Yes… Are you busy? Can you talk a little?"

"No, Sam, I mean… right now I'm driving but I will stop to talk to you… as I really think that we need to talk…"

Emily started to whisper to him:

"No, please… Derek… Don't…"

Derek got out of the SVU to talk to Sam. Emily also got out of the car. She walked near him as he was leaned on the door of the car. Her stomach was squirming and churning, she was begging and pleading to Derek with her eyes to not to tell Sam, whispered again to him:

"Derek… please… Don't…"

"Okay…. Sam… I can talk a bit now… I'm out of the car…"

"Oh, Derek, I'm sorry to be interrupting you... you must be working…"

"Yes… we are in the middle of a case…"

"Derek… I … I just called to say that… I… I really miss you so much… like I never thought I would… I never felt that way about anybody… I'm sorry in telling you this… I hope that you did not get upset or bothered because I have sent the cap…"

"Sam… it is not because you sent the cap… that was so sweet of you and I really liked it… but it not the fact you sent that bothers me … what bother me is that … I don't know how to say this… I don't want to hurt you… especially because you are the daughter of someone who I deeply love… I would never hurt her and I know that hurting you I'd be hurting her too… but this has to stop Sam… I already told you that I have someone in my life and that this person took all the chances of any other woman… this will never change Sam...because I don't want this to change...I'm in love with her and I will always be because that is what I want..."

Derek was saying this to Sam by the phone but looking at Emily that had her eyes on his too. It was such difficult situation for Emily. This would be so comical if this was not so tragic. The man that she was in love dumping her own daughter, for her! But wait, he was breaking the heart of her daughter right in front of her. This was hurting her soul too that she wanted to be there to hug Sam. This bad feeling was starting to build a wall between her and Derek.

"Okay, Derek… I promise that I will never bother you again… even that I dream about the whole night, every night, and when I am awake, the story is not different…"

"Sam… I'm sorry… but I have to be honest here… I know that for some people it is just too difficult for them to be honest (he looked at Emily now), but I think that being honest is the best way to prevent people from getting hurt...I mean, the truth is always better… I could never be irresponsible and give you hopes that I know this will never going to happen…"

"Bye, Derek…" She was crying on the other side of the line but she did not want Derek to notice.

"Bye, Sam…"

They were still out of the car. Derek looked at Emily now, pointing to her with his cell phone, saying:

"See? See where things are going? She was crying on the other side of the line..."

This broke Emily's heart even more. She said:

"…And you think that it would be any different if I had told her? Would she suffer less? NO! She would be suffering even more knowing that we are together…"

"…She would not be calling me if she knew the truth, Emily…"

"But still she would be devastated…"

"I so fucking wanted to shout out your name to Sam! That it is you that I am in love with…. If she knows the whole truth now it will be easier for all of us involved especially you…. Yes, she will be hurt at first but this not your fault or anyone faults here… The longer you delay the more difficult this will be for her and her feelings of anger might be even stronger if you tell her way too late Emily… So you have to tell her like right now…"

"Derek… when she told me that she loved me… it was so important to me… you have no idea how I felt… a kind of love that I had never experienced in my life…. A bond that I never felt with anyone… for you she can just a person… that you just meet, but for me… she is my baby, she is my daughter… even we stayed far away and I did not know she was alive… she was always here inside of me… and seemed that all the love I saved here inside my heart is coming out now and it is all for her…"

"Oh… really… so what are you saying is that we are nothing…"

"No… I didn't say that…"

"You just said all your love is for her and back then in the car you said that the love… the love you felt for me suddenly seemed so small…"

"I didn't say that…."

"Emily… I'm not a child… I'm a man…. I'm a profiler… I know exactly what you would say…"

"Derek… I love you… I really… but I cannot compare to what I feel for Sam… and I pray that I never have to choose between you and her…"

"Well, Emily it looks clear to me that you always are choosing your daughter over me… I had to beg to you the other day to not break up with me and you that we were going to give up your own happiness for your daughter…. even though this decision would have made three people equally miserable… I know you are going to choose her over me, again, because you will never tell her… to not hurt her, and you simply don't care if you are hurting me…or yourself… I know you love me but all this tells me you love her more than me, and she is more important to you than me as well, I got that! And I cannot blame you and I know I cannot compete with her at all as she is your flesh and bone… But I won't live the rest of my life lying, Emily…I'm promising you!"

Derek was screaming and spitting out these words so angrily. Emily had a shocked expression with tremendous "O" mouth expression. Then, she was spitting out angrily now:

"Are you threatening me or something?"

Derek did not answer. She said:

"If you were in my shoes, Derek, you would not think this is as easy as you said it and think! You have to fucking look at it from my point of view!"

"Is that it kills me, you treating our love, our relationship, that way, Emily! As if it was not important and it can be locked only between walls… I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you, you are a family to me… I cannot live my life without you anymore… and you acting that way put everything in doubt for me and I don't like that…."

"So, stop pressuring me! Or I'm going to start thinking that you are a selfish pig and don't care about me…. as you are not showing that you can put yourself, your fucking ego, in my shoes and understand how I feel…"

"…This has nothing to do with ego, Emily. I just love you so much that I just want her to know now, so we can all move on with our lives… I know you do not want to hurt your daughter and I love you more for this, but we have to find a way to work together on this….we will do it your way for now Emily, but you know we have to tell her eventually…"

Her hands were shaking in nervousness, so Derek took her hands on his' and pulled her into a big and affectionate hug, kissing her on the forehead. She had tears in her eyes, she said:

"Derek I do not want to lose you but I do not want to lose my daughter either, please, I just need more time to figure this out…"

Caressing her arm, during the hug, he said:

"Shhhh…. Princess, calm down…. I hate seeing you upset and crying. Everything will be okay. I promise you. We will figure this out together but the most important thing is that we are together and will do this together. Now come here…." He tightened the hug and then tenderly kissed her on the mouth that it turned to passionate kiss in seconds.

After the kiss he said in her ear:

"Except for deciding who will be on top in bed...I hate arguing with you…"

She finally smiled and said to him:

"It is not Derek Morgan if it is not thinking about sex…"

"Aw… Princess… Don't blame me…it is not my fault at all… actually is yours for being soooooo fucking sexy that I cannot even say it…"

They were kissing again when Derek's cell phone started to ring again, but this time, it was Hotch.

"Hey, Hotch…"

"Why you two are not on the crime scene yet? They need to remove the bodies…"

"Aw, Sorry, man… I… the car… I had to change the tire, but we are on our way now… we will be there soon…"

"Call me when you get there…." Hotch hung up the phone.

"I can feel his intense angry look on us, Derek… We had promise to each other that we would not mess things at work because of our relationship… We cannot do this anymore… we better go now…"

"We are not messing up anything, Emily, things happen and we are not going to bring our personal lives to our job. This is the last time this will happen. And you know Hotch. He can give us that look just let it shine through you does not last long, his bark is worst than his bite. You know he is a softie and understanding boss underneath, Emily. But whatever we have to discuss about us will wait for home from now on or will try our very best to do this from this day forward, deal?"

"Okay…" She said looking at him. "I love you…" She added.

"I love you, too…"

He kissed her on the lips and they went to the crime scene.

* * *

**Three months later**

It had already passed three months since Emily had met her daughter, Sam, for the first time, and two months that she and Derek were in a relationship which was torrid affair and also a committed romance, well, it was love. From the BAU, only JJ knew about that. The others profilers could notice how close and protective they were with each other, but they had been that way for the last seven years so they knew that was a matter of time for them to be together for real, but they did not want to know that, if it had already started or not, especially Hotch.

Sam definitely had stopped of chasing Derek. She had never called him again, and always when she was talking to Emily via Skype or phone, she never asked about him, anymore, which was giving certain courage to Emily to think about in finally tell Sam the truth, but she was still afraid because she wanted to ask Sam if she had already forgotten him. But when she asked Sam about if she was seeing someone, Sam always said "no", and that she was focused on study and the children of the orphanage. So it made Emily wonder if she still had Derek in her mind and heart.

Ambassador was trying hard to talk to Emily, without success because Emily never answered her calls and when she went in person at BAU, Emily only told her: "I'm not ready to talk to you, please." And let her speaking alone. Of course this situation was fucking hard for her to, bringing more pain and suffering but she could not still talk to her mother, but she knew that day was coming for better or worse, Ambassador being a monster or not, she was still her mother. And forgiveness is one of the most precious gifts of God.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny morning of Saturday in Brighton, Sam and her bicycle went for a walk. She went to pick up some flowers in the park. She put the flowers in the basket of the white bicycle. During the bicycle walk she was listening to her IPod. It was playing PINK – TRY. And while she was listening to that song, she started to pay attention to the lyrics and how it fitted perfectly to what she was living now, and her feelings towards Derek. The lyric was:

_Ever wonder about what he's doing_

_How it all turned to lies_

_Sometimes I think that it's better_

_to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy_

_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Ever worried that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by by by_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try try try_

_Pink - Try Lyrics | MetroLyrics_

She was listening to the song and Pink yelling "try, try, try…" and she thought to herself while the tears were forming: '_how can I try if he gave me no hopes! Oh my God… please… make me forget about him_…' And Sam was thinking about the way Derek smiled at her at the first time they had met and the way he stared to her eyes, and it seemed that he was touching her soul, and it was only the first time that they were seeing each other. And she thought now: '_his look to me… that cannot be a fake thing… it is not something of my imagination! I know he was staring at my eyes, I know he was feeling something… it cannot be fake_…" But what Sam did not know was that what Derek was seeing inside her eyes was exactly Emily's expression! Of course, even Derek did not know that when he was looking so intensively to Sam's eyes. But he knew Emily so fucking well that he could see Emily in Sam's eyes, and it was it that he was seeing and trying to figure it out from where he knew her. But it was all about Emily.

* * *

Sam then went to visit her adoptive parents. She parked her bicycle at the beautiful garden in the front of her parents' house, and she entered the house. Her Mom was making a cake for her meeting with her friends for an afternoon tea, and her Dad was painting a sculpture. She kissed him and said:

"oh, Dad, it is really getting great… You did it yourself?"

"No, actually, Oswald brought it here and asked if I could paint it for him... it's a gift for his mother..."

"Oh, how sweet… but thank God I was not here… it took me forever to convince him that between me and him it was only friendship…"

"Yeah… but… you know he wants to keep bonds with us because of you…"

"Yeah… I know Dad… but I'm glad that I told him that we cannot be more than friends… I see him as a brother… I know him like forever now! He is only a brother to me…"

"Well, Sam… usually people that we know better make the better partners… it's great you see him as brother because it means that you like him and it is a pure love… and you have to consider it… and…"

"Dad, Dad, Dad… please… wow… this smell from the kitchen… hmmm… what is it that Mom is cooking?"

Of course that Sam wanted to avoid the subject, so she went to the kitchen that was right there next to where her father was painting, so her mother could hear part of the conversation. She gave a kiss on her mother cheek, saying:

"Thank God, I don't live here, Mom…. Wow… I think you deserve an award for the best cook on the planet... really… I would be so fat if I still lived here…"

"Speaking of it… I need to make a visit at your place… I bet that your fridge and your pantry are so full just like the balloons that you use on that party at the orphanage…" Of course, she was being ironic.

"Oh, Mom… please…Do not exaggerate…"

"Sam, look at you… it looks like you don't eat... look at those pants… they are almost falling on your feet… since you came back from America, you've been behaving strangely... you don't think I'm not noticing… you don't think I don't have my eyes on you…"

"Mom, you keep saying that… this has nothing to do with America… please… It is just because this rush style of life…"

"I know you are not like that, Sam…"

"What?"

"This… rush style of life… I know you are not like that… Sweetie… it is not that I want to nagged about your life… it is that I love you… and I am really concerned about your health…"

"My health is okay, Mom…" Sam said, giving a bite in an apple that was in a basket on the table.

"…And about this sadness in your eyes…" Her mother said, stopping working with the cream of the cake for a while to look at Sam.

Sam also stopped chewing the apple by this question. Sam's mother said to her now:

"Sam, dear, I'm really sorry to say that… I don't want to intrude in your life as I know you are an adult, but I also know you… your eyes always had that special glare…. And now it seems that you have forgotten this glare in America… as this definitely tells me that something not good must have happened there… I noticed that since you came back… but I was just giving time to see if you get better… but the thing… you are getting worse… you are fading like a flower… and I cannot stand to see that! This hurts me a lot…"

Sam gave her mother a look that she was not sure if she should say something. Her mother said:

"Sam, I'm your mother… Does not matter the blood connection… I'll always be your mother… and you will always can count on me… we are family… and I know that there is something that is bothering you too much that I can see you are running out of air at times... I know you are suffocating… so, please… let it out… otherwise you are going to explode, Sam…"

At that moment, Sam knew that she could not escape from telling her mom anymore, and also she was thinking that she really needed to vent to someone, and that it could not be Emily because Emily always demonstrated that she was so uncomfortable with Derek's issues. So she said:

"Well, Mom, when I went to America to look for Emily, I never expect to find something else there, not just my biological mom, but something else that I was not really prepared for, and that is the love bug which bit me hard, and now I am infected for life… I cannot get rid of this feeling and I am trying real hard because this person that I am in love with says he is in love with someone else, and he said there is no hope for us, but the thing is, Mom, that I cannot forget him I am totally in love with him and that is why you see the sadness in me… I know I should have told you sooner but I was trying to bury this feeling to make it go away, but I am relieved I can finally let it go from my chest and tell you…" Sam said in tears.

Sam's mother now, cleaned her hands on the dishcloth, and went to hug Sam, that was still sitting on the chair. Her mother hugged her by placing Sam's head on her chest and she started to caress her head, saying:

"Sam, dear, I'm so sorry that all of this happened…but you are only starting your life… you will have other loves, other people that will come into your life… there are things that is for better… think: how it would be you living here and him there… it would not work…"

"I would do anything for him, Mom… I could move to America… of course with you and my Dad… But, for him, I would do that…"

"Sam… so this is really serious…"

"I never felt this in my life, Mom…"

"God has his reasons why he does things, Sam… You are sure you ended all the possibilities with him?"

"I wanted to say 'no', but yes… he never ever gave any hopes…"

"Does Emily know him?"

"Yes, she does… she works with him…"

"What did she think about this?"

"She keeps saying that he is a player and never settled with any woman and that she does not want me to suffer… etc… but…on the other hand…he seems really compromised with this feeling that he says that he has someone in his life… he seems really determined to be only with this person…. which totally contradicts what she is saying…"

"Sam… it is only her opinion about him… it is her opinion… and you have to know him by yourself and not by what the others say about him…"

"You think?"

"I'm sure… Sam, let me share you a story about your father and me… during our college days... I never shared this story with you… I think I should have but I guess it never seemed appropriate to tell you… not a real secret but now I feel I need to share our story with you… In college, your father and me were always very good friends, we joked around, shared stories… but at that time he only saw me as a friend and I was deeply in love with him… The first time I saw him at College I fell in love with him… The really first moment I saw him I knew it: it was him the one! We became great friends in short period of time. I wanted more than friendship with him… but he said that he had a girlfriend and he was in love with her and we could only be friends… This hurt me deeply, Sam, I kept on telling him how much I loved him but he kept on saying that if I could not accept this then we could no longer be friends… this hurt him too, because he enjoyed spending time with me talking in the library, at the cafeteria there, having lunch together there… I love your father so much that I agreed to this because I could not stand not to spend time with him… even it is just friends and seeing him with another girl... He seemed to be in love with his girlfriend at the time… but I never gave up hope… and Sam… Believe me or not… this situation lasted during the four years of the college… and we got our degrees and we graduated and I knew I would never see him anymore… and that eventually we might never see each other again… and guess what… this sad fact of not seeing him anymore became my biggest asset as he started to looked for me… he started to call me… because he started to miss me… and he realized that I was more than friend to him and that he might be in love with me too... then… he and his girlfriend grew apart and broke up and your dad and me dated, took things slowly and the rest is history. So, Sam… why I am telling you this is that even things look hopeless never give up hope, dreams can come true if you believe and fight for what you want... This might happen the same for you and the person you are in love with… but also take care to not get more hurt… we all, especially women, have this special internal balance that make us realize until where we can go and insist with something… and that answer only you have… and I can just be here for you as always…"

"Ohh, Mom… so sweet you and my Dad… thanks for sharing this sweet story with me…. this gives me some hope that even though things seem hopeless…. they can change…..it might not be same result with Derek but then again it might, if I do not try I will hate myself with regret that I gave up so easily when I could have had happiness just like you and Dad…"

"AW, so Derek is the name…"

"Yes…" Sam said, smiling.

"Hmm… and how does he look like?"

"Ah… he is cute, really handsome… and strong… and funny… he has a big smile that can paralyze any woman… he dances really well…"

"Oh… you two had a dance?"

"Yes… when Emily took me to meet the rest of the team that she works with… we danced… and it was good and we also had a dinner together… and he said that he had someone already…"

"So why is he not together with this person?"

"That exactly what I asked to him… but he only said they could not at that time but soon they would…"

"So, I think my baby must hurry up… before this other person decides to really ruin things for you…. and I'm sure when he knows you better and deep he will see the wonderful person that you really are… and there is no way that he does not fall for you…"

Of course, it was her mother's side speaking. She had no idea the size of the damage she was provoking right now.

* * *

At the same Saturday, at night, in Quantico, Emily and Derek were at her apartment, and for the sake of her neighbors, the acoustic of the apartment was really good, so all the sounds stayed only inside the apartment, because for sure they would not want to listen what Emily and Derek were "talking about":

"Oh, Derek, please… don't stop… you are so hot…"

"Oh, Princess… you want more from Derek Morgan… so keep your legs around my body and won't stop as your body is the place I like the most to be inside…"

"Harder, Derek… Please… I think I'm…"

"Yes, Princess… yes… cum for me… again… one more time…"

After a little while, Derek and Emily, after the passionate lovemaking, were only lay down in each other's arms and for the first time intentionally he touched the scar that Ian Doyle had left as a gift for her. He murmured, more to himself:

"Son of a bitch…"

Emily only looked at Derek eyes and she could still see all the hatred in his eyes. Derek then said:

"I wanted so badly to kill that son of a bitch with my hands… and I almost did… I know I probably would ruin my career as a FBI agent but I knew that if he died it would be so easy for him… I wanted him to suffer… how I hate this son of a bitch…"

"This is past, Derek… Just forget…"

"I can't, Emily… wow… everything that he did to you…the way I found you in that basement… everything you had to suffer because of him… and I don't even know your past with him as Lauren…"

Emily kept in silence, it was clear she would not share this past for free. But he was curious, so he asked:

"I know Lauren never existed… it was only a name… considering this, how could you do this, Emily? Did you fall for him?"

* * *

**There it is again my loyal readers some more added suspense drama for our fine couple. How will Emily answer this tough question from Derek and what will she say to him? Plus: After that long emotional inspirational story from Sam's adoptive Mother, will Sam does her best and fight for Derek still, as this was a pivotal and catalytic part of this story? Please, stay on this network to find out more and please continue to give me all your wonderful ideas, suggestions and comments. Mega thanks to all of you again, love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everybody! I hope you all are okay! I am so pissed with this B*** that CM arranged to Morgan. OMG! But well… we all know that Derek's true love is EMILY! And that she will always be his true love!**

**Back to the story, given the order, a little more of romance between or fav couple. Enjoy! Do not read if you are under age, okay! Have fun.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

After a little while, Derek and Emily, after the passionate lovemaking, were only lay down in each other's arms and for the first time intentionally he touched the scar that Ian Doyle had left as a gift for her. He murmured, more to himself:

"Son of a bitch…"

Emily only looked at Derek eyes and she could still see all the hate in his eyes. Derek then said:

"I wanted so bad to kill that son of a bitch with my hands… and I almost did… I know that I probably would have ruined my career as a FBI agent but I knew that if he died, it would have made things much easier for him...I wanted him to suffer...how I hated this son of a bitch..."

"This is past, Derek… Just forget…"

"I can't, Emily… wow… everything that he did to you…the way I found you in that basement… everything you had to suffer because of him… and I don't even know your past with him as Lauren…"

Emily kept in silence, it was clear she would not share this past for free. But he was curious, so he asked:

"I know Lauren never existed… it was only a name… considering this, how could you do this, Emily? Did you fall for him?"

"Do you really want to talk about this, Derek? It's part of a distant past which seems to be part of another life now..."

"But it isn't part of another life, and yes: I want to talk about this… because I never bought that story as it is still stuck in my throat…"

"Stuck in your throat? What is stuck in your throat?"

"…You….. Having sex only for a profile…."

Emily really did not want to talk about this, but she could not help but say:

"Ah, well, you think it is bad that I slept with him only for a profile what makes it any less bad with your one night stands, Derek… That is equally bad too…you are just as guilty as me with your one night stands, at least I was trying to put away a very dangerous criminal for society sake, to protect innocent adults and children from this dangerous monster…"

"So, you actually did it only for a profile?"

Realizing that he would not drop the subject, she said:

"I never expected to fall in love with him… but I saw how he was with Declan and with me… He showed that tender side for his son like I myself never had lived with my own parents…. He showed a tender side, only to me, that he did not show the rest of the world…"

"Well, he totally forgot the "tender side" when he came back for you for revenge…"

"Are you really going to make me bring all those painful memories, Derek? Really? It is not enough I have to live with what my own mother did to me… and these twenty five years that she stole from me?"

"Okay… okay… I'm sorry… I don't like when your eyes get so dark and they look like they don't have life…"

She looked at him.

"Just like this, Emily… just like now…"

She looked down to avoid eye contact. Derek raised her head by her chin, saying:

"Why are these eyes so sad now? We are here...together...I love you, Emily...I may have had one thousand different women in my life... and I cannot foresee our future… and I can have another one thousand women but never, ever, there will be someone like you… someone that I can feel not even one per cent that how I feel about you… and you can believe me… and I hope you can feel this too… but I want to see the happiness in your eyes… I need to know that you are happy with me too… so, why this sadness?"

"Derek… do you really think I don't have reasons to be sad? There are already more than three months that I knew the truth about Sam but it's all new to me… think: where is she now? Even though I will never be able to turn back in time and raise her since she was baby, I still don't have her! I still don't hear her calling me 'Mom' and, despite the monster that is my Mom, she is still my mother and I have to keep apart of her because what she did to me proves that I mean nothing to her… only an object that she could use and place where she thought that fitted better at that time… she never cared about my feelings… this is all so painful that sometimes I don't think if I can stand to breathe anymore... and with all the cases that we see everyday does not help in anything… So, I keep building masks for me… to protect me… but I fear that I will become one of those insensitive people... without any kind of feeling…"

"…Emily ...of course not...you are the most sensitive person I've ever known...…"

"It's a lie… Hotch and JJ once asked me how could nothing in the field messed with me… and how I managed to do that without even flinching… and I said that I can compartmentalize better than most people… so, they notice that… and this makes me wonder…"

"Hey… they only said that because they don't know you… they know you but not deep like I do… you are sweet, kind, you have a pure heart, Emily… even considering everything that you have suffered… you might have build a shell around you… to protect you and I don't blame you at all, but you have to know that people tend to judge us without even try to break this shell and it takes only to reach the person's soul… and sometimes just spend a few minutes to talk… but people prefer to judge instead really know the person for real… I consider myself really lucky because you let me in… you know… you let me really know you for real…"

"Yes…Derek… but now… I am here suffering again… and seeing myself behind the eight ball again… with this whole situation between me and you and Sam… I cannot stop thinking about this… and I know things will be much worse than now... she might never speak to me again and I will become so miserable, Derek… that our relationship will go downhill… because I cannot be happy with you knowing that she is hurt because we are together… how can I be happy with this?"

"First we need to tell her the truth… and she might realize we've been in love all the time, Emily… Trust me…It is not love what she feels for me…"

"Derek… I need to be alone now…"

"What?"

"Please…"

"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, Derek… I need to be alone now… right now…"

"Do you want me to leave in the middle of the night?"

"Yes… please…"

"Emily!"

"Derek, I just need some time alone now… sometime to think and focus on what I'm going to do now and how I am going to tell Sam… and if I really want to tell and if I really want to…Listen: I am not breaking up with you, I just need to be alone just this time to just really think on what to do now…"

"We had deal that we were going to do this together, Emily…."

"I know… but the thing is that I can't… because Sam means nothing to you and I don't blame you at all for that… she is only a person that you met and saw a few times… but for me… she is my daughter… and I have this strong bond with her that makes me even be attempted, a lot of times, in asking you, including, to give her a chance… a part of me, a big part of me, thinks and keeps pushing me to ask you to give her a chance… considering that is what a mother would do for her daughter, I am stating to feel, Derek… I am starting to realize until where a mother can go for her child, and I can tell you: there is no limit for that! I know this can sound absurd for you… That's why I need you to leave now… our opinions will never match on this…"

Considering they had made love just a few time ago, Emily got up and dressed her robe and Derek was getting dressed too. Of course he was kind of pissed off but he was trying hard to bottle it up all inside of him, because he knew how emotionally shaken Emily was now. He was ready to go. She walked him to the door, she had her arms crossed and it was clearly a sign of protection. Even though, he hugged her, and in an internal struggle, she hugged him back. He kissed her on the head. After a little while, she said:

"I'm sorry…"

"It breaks my heart… not because I am going out in the middle of the night… but because I know that you will fall apart the minute this door close…"

"Maybe this is what I need now… maybe this will make me feel better…"

"Please… the minute you want me to come back, please, call me…"

* * *

Derek went out and she fell apart again. It was a summation of all accumulated things that was inside her chest, since always. Derek went to a 24hours open bar, because it was already too late. Since the next day was a Sunday, he asked for a whiskey that would be his only company for the rest of the night.

* * *

About 5 AM in Quantico, Emily had not slept and it was about two hours already that Derek had gone. She did some mental math in her head and realized that it was already 10AM in the morning in England. She decided to call Sam. Sam's phone rang about five times and Emily was about to give up when Sam answered it:

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sam…"

"Hey, Emily!

"I hope I did not wake you…"

"No, no… I was washing my plants! Its so nice to hear from you… I was going to call you later…"

"Oh, yeah? Something happened?"

"Ah… Oh… no… no special occasion… Hmmm can't I make a call to my overseas Mom?" Sam said, smiling.

Emily was smiling like a child at the same she had tears of happiness in her eyes. She said:

"Oh, Sam… of course you can… you can call me every second of the day and I would still think it is not enough… I miss you so much…"

"Ohhh… so sweet of you, Emily… I miss you too…hmm wait… it must be really early for you… why did you wake so early…"

"My sleep is all deregulated and I wanted to talk to you… to hear your voice… to know about your weekend…"

"My Saturday was good, Emily, even though I love my life here in England, a huge part of me is missing you. I wish I could be near you and spend more time with you to know you much better…"

"I feel the very same way Sam… my heart aches when I can't see your face like the time we had here in America at my house, it does not feel like a home without you in it..."

"I know you are so busy with your work to come to visit me anytime soon but I hope you can very, very soon… In the meantime, I will try to make plans that I can come back for a revisit to you in America, Emily, but not sure when because I do have things planned with the kids from the orphanage… but I will do my best to shuffle things that I can go back there to America again…"

"That will be great, Sam… you can come when I'm on vacation so we can spend all the time together…"

"No, Emily… on your vacation you will have to come here! I promised to the kids, remember?"

"Right… yes… you are right, Sam…"

"I talked to John the other day…my father…I invited him to come to visit me and know my parents… and he said he will come…"

"Aw, how nice, Sam… he is a wonderful person…"

"Not too wonderful for you to give him a chance…"

"Sam… It is…"

"Okay… okay… you don't even have to complete the sentence… and I am sorry because I know how bad it is when someone try to push you to someone… it is horrible… my Mom does this all the time with me…"

"Oh, really… maybe you should listen to her… I mean… Moms always know what is best for their children… I mean… most of the Moms…"

"Not in this case, Mom… Emi… Mom…"

Awkward moment of silence: it was the first time that Sam was calling Emily as "Mom" spontaneously. Emily put a big smile on her face and felt a heat in her heart. Sam kept saying:

"My Mom keeps pushing to this guy that I know since I was a child and few months ago he said that he was in love with me and he keeps arranging pretexts to go to my parent's house only to keep in touch with them to approach me… it's awful… because I really liked him as friends and now we cannot even be friends anymore because he would think our friendship would mean more than it actually is…"

"Oh… Sam… life can be so unfair sometimes… I hope you have better luck than me…"

"This guy, Oswald, I love him like a brother… nothing else can come out of like the love romantic relationship he wants with me… Now, I can understand where Derek is coming from he only sees me as his friend and your daughter…. so I decide to not chase him anymore and accept just being his friend only…. I still want to be friends with Derek, despite all the love that I still feel for him as I know I am deeply in love with him as I never felt for anyone any near how I feel about Derek... But, Emily… What about you? Are not you tired of being so lonely? I mean… you are such a beautiful woman… smart, intelligent, brave… I bet any man on the planet would give a leg to have you… Are you seeing someone?"

And the warmth she felt in her heart, a few minutes ago, now turned to ice. Emily, so desperately, wanted to tell Sam about her and Derek because in her perception at the moment that Sam was moving on without Derek in her life as a potential romantic partner. Emily saw how perfect things were now she calling her Mom, but Emily would not dare then take chance to ruin this perfect feeling they shared with each other, even though Emily wanted to shout out her love for Derek to Sam right now. She said:

"Hmm…mmm… I… mmm… Sam, with my busy schedule…. I have no time for anything else but work… only at times I go out with the BAU gang for drinks that is about the extent to my social life…"

"You know what, Emily? You are the apple at the top of the tree…"

"Hmm… What do you mean, Sam?"

"Oh, you never heard about this poem?"

"Hmmm… not as far as I can remember…Tell me…"

"Well… I cannot remember everything but it says more or less like that, Women are like apples on trees. The best ones are at the top. Men do not want to reach for the good ones, because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt. They prefer to pick up the rotten apples that are on the ground, those that are not as good as those ones on the top, but are easy to get. So, the apples at the top think something is wrong with them, when in fact, they are wrong ... They have to wait a bit longer to get the right man, the one who is brave enough to climb to the top of the tree… and get her…"

Emily was thinking to herself: 'I waited almost a fucking decade for Derek… so Sam is definitely right…'

"Wow… Sam… I'm speechless… I have a poetess daughter…"

"That poem is not mine… it's from a poet called Machado de Assis…"

Emily is all gushing with love more for her daughter knowing she is so gifted and well cultured with poetry, artistic talents, kind heart, beautiful inside and outside. She said:

"Sam… you are so cultured and intelligent…"

"Yes… I can agree… it is in my DNA…"

Emily smiled in happiness.

"You are so adorable, Sam… I could spend the whole day talking to you…"

"Well… me too, Emily… but I still have at least twenty vases of plants to take care of then I have to walk my dog and then go to the orphanage as I promise the children that I would have lunch with them today…"

"Okay, Sam… I can say I'm feeling much better now… talking these few minutes with you…"

"I'm glad to hear that, Emily… bye for now… have an excellent Sunday…"

"You too, sweetie…"

"Thank you, Emily… bye… and… hey… Emily?

"I'm still here…"

"Love you…"

Right now, after talking with Sam her heart was filled with pride, love and total happiness as if she was going to explode with so much love, pride and happiness how she felt when Sam said: "love you" to her. It was like these words and her voice saying these three words that were said to her will always echo in her mind and feel it in her heart hearing these words and Sam voice repeating again and again. Emily wanted now to sleep and dream Sam saying these words to her. She had a big smile on her face now with nothing but love, pride and happiness she felt for her sweet baby girl. Strangely that seemed to be enough for her right now and finally in the sunrise time, she fell asleep. She practically slept the whole Sunday as she did not sleep during the night.

* * *

Monday morning, at the BAU: After the morning meeting to present the case, Derek waited for the perfect moment to be alone with Emily and talk to her:

"I tried to call you several times yesterday…"

"I saw it…"

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I was not ready to talk, Derek… As I had said: I need space…"

"I did not call you to talk… I just wanted to check on you…"

Emily finally looked at him and he walked from her, leaving her thinking.

* * *

For a few days, Emily was kind of avoiding Derek, and he had stopped confronting her. The team traveled for one more case which the BANDIT was killing innocent children and that one's were the worst cases for them. They were working on this case for two days now, totally focused without even sleeping or eating. The team had been divided in order to go to a three different addresses. Rossi was pairing with Morgan, JJ and Reid, and Emily with Hotch. Rossi and Morgan were the ones that had the correct address so Rossi started the negotiation with the BANDIT to free the two children that were kept hostage. During the negotiation the rest of the team was driving to the place to help to catch the BANDIT. Hotch and Emily approached Rossi that was in front of the house where the BANDIT was in along with the children.

"Where is Morgan?" Emily asked worried.

"He is inside the house…"

She frowned and opened her mouth:

"…Inside the house? You mean… he is hostage too?"

"You know Morgan, Emily… he offered himself in the place of the children… the BANDIT agreed but he did not let the children go…I think now he changed his mind…"

"I did not authorize this… of course the BANDIT having a federal agent as hostage he would get everything he wants… Morgan just made this case much more difficult for all of us… and if he starts to kill again… he will start with Morgan…" Hotch said, walking to talk to the other policemen teams that were also there to help.

Emily felt sick to her stomach and it felt like someone took a knife and stabbed her with a stake, just like when Doyle did to her. The pain is so sharp and right now she could not breathe. At that very moment, she felt she was going to pass out but her strong side quickly composed herself as it had to resurface because Derek and team was needing her skills at this moment to help to save him. This was a power struggle inside her. She had different emotions running through her being, fear, anger, sadness, worry, sick to her stomach and mostly the feeling she felt most was love, love for Derek, and if he would not make it, something inside her would die too, so she gathered herself to try and be composed and calm, right now, but she was in a total mess inside, but outside she appeared to be calm, cool and ready for the action.

Soon, Reid and JJ were with them. They all were wearing their vests and Hotch was talking to the SWAT and they were elaborating a plan to break in the house, since the BANDIT had stopped the negotiation. He had required a car and guns and run away, and Hotch had said to him that they would attend to his wishes if he freed Morgan and the children. But the BANDIT had said that he would take the children with him and then free them far from there, and he said nothing about Derek. Hotch and the rest of the team and the other teams, they knew nothing about what was going on inside the house. They were all pointing guns to the house, and Hotch talking to UNBUB by Derek's cell phone. The BANDIT said:

"I'm gonna give you half an hour more to arrange me a car with a full tank… otherwise I'm gonna start to kill again… and I'm gonna start by your arrogant disciple!"

"Is he okay?" Hotch asked.

Emily was looking at Hotch, apprehensively. The BANDIT said:

"Ha-Ha-Ha… I'm not gonna answer…" He hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Emily asked.

Hotch only looked at her and said nothing. It was not necessary. Emily was having bouts of breathlessness, but trying her best to disguise. Out of a sudden, they heard a shot coming from inside the house. Emily's legs started to fail. She could feel her heart breaking it was if she got shot herself. She almost fell, and JJ noticed and went to help Emily:

"Are you okay?"

Emily only nodded. She was holding all the emotions and tears now. She could barely speak.

"We are going to save him…" JJ comforted her, caressing Emily's shoulder.

The half hour went by fast and Emily was seeing that nothing was being done to break into the house, so she walked to where Hotch was and said to him:

"Hotch… we have to break into the house… we need to save Der… the children… and … Morgan…"

"We are going to do this, Emily… we just can't do it irresponsibly without any plans!"

Noticing that Emily was extremely nervous like she had never been, Hotch told her:

"Why don't you go back to the police station and if we need…"

Emily cut him off: "No! No… please… I can help more being here…"

"So, stay calm and focus, otherwise I'm going to have to take you out of this operation…"

After a little more time, Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Emily, JJ and SWAT broke into the house, pointing their guns. They were all in the living room of the house. Derek was on the floor. He was handcuffed with his hands behind him, and a sort of gray duct tape holding the two feet. He was unconscious and his head was bleeding. But they could do nothing to help Derek because the bandit still had a gun pointed to one of the children while the other child was tied on the table.

Emily was holding the gun pointing to the bandit but she was feeling like she was about to explode seeing Derek's body lifeless and blooded on his head as she was not sure if he was alive or going to be okay. At this moment, she is praying inside that Derek will be okay and she was also praying: let this just be a bad dream and I will wake up and Derek is fine. She also made a promise to herself that if Derek made this alive, she will never let go of him again and hold him tight and kiss him forever. Right now the worrying about him was just too overwhelming that she could not breathe.

Someone shot the bandit that she did not see who did it. As soon as she heard the shot, she ran to Derek to check his pulse while JJ was already calling an ambulance.

After a few minutes, the two children were okay and they were given back to their parents. They were putting Derek in the ambulance. Hotch said to Reid:

"Reid, Can you go with Morgan?"

Before Reid could answer, Emily said:

"Hotch… let me do it…"

Hmm… No way that the master profiler, Hotchner, did not notice something. But he kept for himself for now. He said:

"Sure. Keep me informed…"

"Okay… I will…" Emily said, and got into the ambulance.

There were also a doctor and a nurse inside the ambulance doing the first tests with Derek. He was still unconscious. Emily asked:

"That wound was a shot?"

She was referring to the wound on his head that was bleeding.

"No, it looks like he was hit on the back of his head with a round object, but heavy, like a crystal globe…"

Derek then suddenly started to open his eyes, he was seeing everything blurry.

"Derek… oh God… thank God… Are you okay?…"

"Madam… please… please… Don't push him…"

"Oh… ah... I… I'm sorry…"

As soon as Derek regained his vision, first thing that he saw was the most beautiful sight. He was not sure if he had died or not, but if he did, this must be heaven because he saw the perfect face like an angel in Emily.

"Emily…" He murmured.

"I'm here… I'm right here…Derek… the doctors are taking care of you… we are going to the hospital now… and I'm sure you'll be totally okay… just hold on… Shhh… we can talk later…. Everything is going to be okay…."

The doctor who was in the ambulance doped Morgan in order to avoid him to not move or speak any more, and not make any effort without first being performed all the tests on him.

After ten minutes, they arrived at the hospital and they were taking Morgan in the hallway of the hospital on the gurney, and Emily walking beside the gurney. But at a certain moment, the doctor said to her:

"…You need to wait here…"

Gasping for air, she said:

"Okay…"

Emily held Derek's wallet that was handed to her, and she went to the reception of the hospital to fill the forms.

After about three hours, the whole team was in the waiting room. Emily was trying her best to disguise that Derek was only a dear friend of the team like any other there. She loved all of them but of course she was extremely worried about Derek. JJ was the only one there that was sure that they were together. Rossi and Hotch were covertly sure about this too but Hotch knew that on the moment that he confronted them about it, it would be totally real, so he was trying to delay this moment and pretend that he did not know.

A doctor came to talk to them:

"Here is the situation… he got a concussion on the head but we made all the tests and he will be totally okay with no sequel. But he needs to stay here for one night for observation… You guys can see him now but only one person at a time..."

They looked at each other and at Emily. Hotch knew for sure that Emily would want to spend the night there, so he said:

"I'll go first…"

One by one, Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid went to see Derek in the hospital room, leaving Emily for last. They were in a city of Texas so they would spend the night at a Hotel while Derek would spend the night at the Hospital, recovering. They were in the waiting room now and Emily was about to go to see Derek, finally. The team would wait for her to go to the Hotel but she asked Hotch:

"Hey… Hotch… you guys don't need to wait for me… I think it's best if one of us spend the night here…. The doctors might need something… I mean… if something happen… is…"

She started to get lost in her own words trying to find reasons to justify that she wanted to spend the night there at the Hospital with the love of her life. Hotch, of course, he noticed that, he said:

"You can stay here, Emily… anything… you keep me informed, please…"

She was relieved: "Thank you…"

Emily entered the room, she walked near the hospital bed, and caressing his face, she said:

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. I feel totally okay… I feel like I want to run a marathon now…I can make love to you all night right now so good I'm feeling…"

Emily smiled. She said:

"Derek, I was so afraid for you… I was so afraid that I would lose you… I mean… when I heard that shot from inside the house, my heart stopped beating and I could not breathe anymore… I'm so glad you are okay… I don't want to lose you, Derek, this whole thing made me realize how much I love you… how much I need you in my life… Please, forgive me for the weekend and for having avoiding you…"

"I have nothing to forgive, Emily. I totally understand your side… because love is also about it… to put yourself in the other person's shoes and I totally can see things from your perspective with your daughter… but we have to tell her, Emily… Please... You have to promise me because this is getting too big…this is almost becoming a burden for our relationship..."

"I promise, Derek…. I will find the best opportunity and I will tell her. I promise…"

* * *

**A month later:**

Derek was totally recovered and of course already back to work. The team was working almost one month nonstop. They barely had time to go back home. They were totally focused on the current cases. Hotch then gave the whole weekend to them, even though there were still lots of pending cases, but the team was exhausted, they were tired and they needed to take a good rest in order to recover and be able to go back to work again. Friday night, Hotch sent all of them to home and asked them to return only on Monday. Emily went to her place and Derek went to his place to bring some clothes so he could spend the weekend at Emily's, since that in his go-bag there were only dirty clothes.

Emily got home. She took a quick shower and spent a scented cream all over her body, arms, legs and all others parts. She dressed only a robe and nothing more: n.o.t.h.i.n.g more. She then went to the kitchen. She put on a nice song to play. She put a good wine in the fridge. She chopped the tomatoes, and the onions, and the parsley to make a sauce at the same time that the pasta was cooking. In about forty minutes everything was ready. She was not 'cooking' woman type, but she wanted to show Derek that she could cook too. And she was kind of liking to cook for her man.

Derek soon arrived at her place. She opened the door for him to enter. Even before he enters the place, he could smell the food. He said:

"Hmm… it smells delicious!"

Derek then entered the place while Emily was locking the door. Then he hugged her, smelling her still wet hair, sticking his head into her neck, holding her firmly by the waist. He whispered to her:

"Mmmm, the food smells pretty good, but I so prefer your smell, Emily…"

She smiled hearing this and within seconds they were kissing passionately, making their dance to the sofa, leading by Derek's strong arms. He whispered to her again:

"The food smells good, and I'm really hungry… but my hungry of you is much, much bigger as I really want to start by dessert…"

Between sexy smiles, she murmured back,:

"…Mmm… and let me guess… I am the dessert…"

Between kisses, and undoing the tie of her robe, he said:

"Yeah… You are my dessert…"

In his ear, she whispered:

"Guess what color my panties are?" …As an invitation for him to open her robe.

Derek then stopped kissing her, and with a movement with both hands took off the robe below her shoulders, dropping it at her feet and to his pleasant surprise, she was completely naked, looking at him and smiling seductively. Derek felt all the air being robbed from him for a second and then he felt his lungs being filled with a fragrant and sweet air coming from her body. He was totally dumbfounded! Of course he had seen her naked many times before, but he just could not stop looking at her. He said:

"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen….. I … I…I could spend the rest of my life here just looking at you!"

"Well….I could certainly allow you doing it… but I really prefer you being a little closer…" She said, seductively.

Hearing this, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again. She was totally naked and he was totally dressed. Emily broke the kiss only to say, while she was holding the hem of his shirt:

"This is a little unfair…"

She pulled his shirt. He said:

"Yes… this is totally unfair…" He said, while taking off his pants.

Emily stopped him of taking off his pants. She sat on the sofa while Derek was still standing. She then grabbed the hem of his pants on his waist and she was giving him a sexy look while she was lowering his pants. She was passing her tongue on her own lips and sometimes softly biting her lips and doing movements with her tongue as if licking her lips, as if she about to eat the most delicious thing in the world. At that point, Derek already knew what she was about to do, and of course: he was loving it!

While Derek was standing, facing her, she was sitting, Emily downed his pants and underwear to his feet in one single movement while his big and already erected penis almost hit her on the face. She smiled at this, looking at him in the eyes. Emily, now, was holding Derek with both hands on his butt, and she started to softly lick the length of his penis, always looking at him in the eyes to provoke him. He said:

"You are such a teaser…"

Emily then intensified the movements of her mouth on his penis, alternating between gentle licks and sucking voraciously, causing Derek to go to the stars with pleasure. He managed to whisper at her:

"I love the things you do with your tongue…"

She did not stop the movements and Derek now was kind of helping her with the movements as he was holding her head trying to guide her: He said:

"No one has ever made me come as hard as you can…"

He was practically fucking her on the mouth now. He said:

"You little slut… I adore how naughty you are… What a hot nasty girl you are…wow…"

Emily smiled while sucking him nonstop, but as much as Derek was enjoying it and as much as he loved to cum in her mouth, he did not want to cum yet. He wanted much, much more from her. Then he removed his penis from her mouth at once, just as he was taking a candy from a baby. Emily looked at him and passed her tongue on all her lips as if wishing for more. He said:

"As far as I can remember...I had said that you are my dessert..."

Emily was now lying on her back on the sofa, and Derek lay on top of her, only to be able to kiss her on the mouth passionately, and then he lost a few minutes kissing and sucking both her hard nipples while he stuck and slipped two fingers into her wet folds, making her throw her head back and arching over to him. She whispered to him:

"Derek… you make me so wet…"

"I can notice that my little slut… and I will make sure now that I won't waste a single drop of your juices…"

With her legs totally opened for him, Derek started to kiss and lick her wet walls, vagina and clit, making Emily almost faint with pleasure. He stopped a little to say:

"I love eating your pussy it tastes so good…"

Emily seemed to be in another world: A world of pleasure. She could not say more than:

"Mmmmmmmmm…..…Derek…..Yesssssss….Mmmmmmmm"

Derek could feel her legs trembling with such pleasure that he was providing to her. But he wanted to make her cum in other way, so he stopped the oral sex making Emily come back to the world for a second before he could place his body between her legs, saying to her:

"Tell me that you like being fucked hard babe, I want to hear you telling me you like being fucked hard…You like it?"

"Yes… I like it…" She whispered back. Her voice was failing in pleasure.

Derek then made just a little movement to hold his own penis, pressing it into her wet entrance, and pushed at once, making her moan with pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Derek….yesss….. I want to feel you deep…"

Derek was thrusting harder and deeper and faster than ever. She said:

"You're so big…."

He was now slowing the movements inside her and he was looking at her in the eyes now. He said:

"I love looking into your eyes when we're having sex, it turns me on…"

Emily could barely think, much less speak something, but Derek could see in her eyes all the pleasure that he was giving to her, and this really turned him on, even more, if it was possible, as he started to thrust deeper and faster again until they both had a very powerful orgasms that either ever experienced before.

After that, they went to the shower and then to the kitchen as they were really starving. Derek then sat at the table and he was opening the wine, while Emily was putting the food at the microwave as it was totally cold for them to finally eat. She said:

"Derek…. Even a terrible version of that would have been mind-blowing…"

"…You think, Princess?"

"I am sure! It looks like you just massaged me from the inside!"

"Well… we can never have a bad sex… you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we love each other so very much… we are two parts of a same body… is that how I feel about you, Emily…"

While the food was still in the microwave she approached him, saying:

"Oh, Derek… you are so right… I feel the same way about you…"

He hugged her by the waist, and she lowered to place a kiss on his mouth. The microwave beeped and she went to get the food. He said:

"Emily… I was thinking…What are you going to be doing every night in the foreseeable future and for the rest of your life?"

She was bringing the food for the table as she sat at the table too. She was kind of confused with Derek was saying. She smiled, while putting the spaghetti on his plate, and said:

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want to live with you… I mean that I want to spend the rest of my life with you… here or at my place or in the streets or in Mars…it does not matter since I'm with you…"

"Derek…" She was not sure if he was talking serious.

"This is nonsense that we have two places Emily...as we can only have very few little time to spend together with only the two of us...what do you think?"

"…I think… I … I think you are right…you are totally right…tomorrow I'm going to call Sam… and tell her all the truth and then… we can move in together...definitely….. I would love that…"

She was a little surprised but happy.

"I also will talk to Hotch… and come clean with him…and explain to him that our relationship will never mess with our job…"

"That is a good idea too… I think we should do this together…"

"Well… if you want, it is okay with me…"

"Yeah… I want that… but first Sam… I will call her tomorrow… I will not wait anymore…"

Derek touched her hand over the table making her look at him. He said:

"I love you…"

She smiled, and said:

"I love you too, Derek…"

* * *

It was around six in the morning. Derek and Emily were under the sheets, peacefully sleeping at her bed as the sun was still rising, and it was still Saturday. Of course, they were both naked because after the dinner and the wine, things got really hot again. They were asleep, snuggled, hugged to each other. Downstairs, someone was entering Emily's apartment. It was nothing more, nothing less than Samantha. Emily had given a key for her the period that Sam was living with her for a month. Sam wanted to make a surprise for her biological mother. She left her suitcase her vanity case and her purse on the living room, and called:

"Emily? ….. Emily?"

'Well… or she is working or she must be sleeping…" Sam was thinking to herself.

Sam had seen a little mess in the kitchen so she figured out that Emily would be at home sleeping upstairs. She was dying to see Emily. She was dying to let Emily know that she was there. So, very softly she went upstairs and very softly she was calling Emily because she did not want to scare Emily. She wanted Emily to know that it was her that has arrived:

"Emily? ... Emily?" She was near Emily's bedroom door now.

Inside her bedroom, Emily opened her eyes, not sure if she was dreaming hearing Sam's voice or if it was real, until she heard again:

"Emily?"

Emily sat on the bed, covering her naked body. She could feel her face burning and all the air being stolen. Derek woke too, by Emily's movements. The next thing that happened was Sam pushing the door that was ajar, slowly. She saw Emily and Derek in bed. She was totally in shock. She frowned and she had a big "O" on her mouth now.

* * *

**There you have it again, folks: Me, being mean to you all again… ending a chapter like that… so sorry but more to come soon and I promise. So, what do you think Emily is going to say to Sam to try and soften the shock for her as for sure Sam was not expecting this... Sam wanted to surprise Emily but it was Sam who got not only a surprise but a tremendous shock. How can this affect our super couple relationship and the plans that they just made to live together….Please stay tuned on this network to see what happens in next chapter and please continue to give me your terrific suggestions, comment and ideas. Thank you all again so much, really appreciate it so much.**


End file.
